Queen Of Grimm
by Sniperz-x-Elite
Summary: On a mission for a teacher at Beacon, Ruby is betrayed and left for dead by Pyrrha, Weiss and Team CRDL. She is saved but the most of unlikely of things to save her and is now seeking the ones that wronged her and take her revenge. Rated M for swearing and any gore that may appear in the story.
1. Chapter 1: The Day Ruby 'Dies'

**Queen of Grimm**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

**Chapter One: the Day Ruby 'Dies'**

**Ruby's P.O.V**

_'How did it come to this? One minute my team, Team JNPR and Team CRDL are hunting Grimm in Forever Falls on an assignment and the next I am on my own.'_

The sound of snapping twigs brings me out of my thoughts and causes me to turn around and point Crescent Rose in the general direction of the sound. As the tension increases and I'm getting ready to attack whatever comes out of the forest, when a familiar red headed Spartan came out of the trees instead of the Grimm I thought was coming towards me.

"Oh Dust, Pyrrha, you scared the shit out of me," I stated, breathing heavily from the fear I had felt moments ago.

Before she could reply, more footsteps were from behind and I turned around, missing the evil smirk that graced Pyrrha's lips. When I had fully turned around, I saw all of Team CRDL and Weiss entering the clearing.

"Hey guys," I stated, "so we are just waiting for the rest of my team and the rest of Team JNPR".

"Oh well you see Ruby," Weiss started, "those five are a bit preoccupied at the moment".

"What do you mean? Are they fighting Grimm? Because if so, shouldn't we be helping?" I asked, frightened that the five if then could be in danger.

_"Oh Dust. What if they're hurt or worse dead?" _the sound of a gun being clocked and various over weapons that were being unfolded drew my attention back to those who were with me, only to find they had unsheathed or loaded their weapons and were now pointing them at me.

"What's going on?" I asked with fear leaking from my voice as I watched two people I considered friends point their weapons towards me. I wasn't shocked at the fact that Team CRDL were also pointing their weapons at me, seemed like something they'd try and do.

"You see Ruby, you've been nothing but a thorn in our sides for too long," stated Weiss, and what she was saying was probably even more painful than being ripped limb from limb by a pack of Beowolves. "Weiss? What are you saying?" I said chocking back the tears of pain I felt welling up in my eyes.

"She is saying that you are a good for nothing little brat, that is more of a hindrance to us than Torchwick is to the police," Pyrrha then stated, making me feel like I've just been stabbed in the heart a hundred times over. She put her finger on the trigger of her rifle and before I had chance to try and persuade her not to do it, she fired.

Had it not been for me activating my semblance at the right moment, her shot would've hit me in my skull. She followed up quickly by attacking me with her weapon in her sword mode and had on a back burner for a while before I was able to sweep her legs out from under her, but because she was the champion of several tournaments, she just sprung back up doing a handspring backwards and landing on her feet.

That was also the moment that Weiss and Team CRDL joined the battle, causing me to dodge and block their attacks with Crescent Rose as well, putting me back on back burner and trying to stop every attack they sent towards me, which if they had hit me where they were intending to hit, then they would've ended up killing me.

At one point in our fight, I was winning, managing to find then them off and keep them at bay. I was trying not to hurt them because I was still in shock that they would be trying to kill me. But then, Cardin managed to hit me in the gut with his mace. That's when it all went downhill for me. I was getting cut all over my body and then Pyrrha delivered the finishing blow by stabbing me through the stomach with her sword. She withdrew her sword and I fell to the ground, landing in the quickly growing puddle of my own blood.

I saw them walking back into the forest and before I blacked out, I saw a pack of beowolves entering the clearing, sniffing the ground and heading towards me with what appeared to be, making me fear the worst.

_"I didn't want to die this way,"_ I thought, then fell unconscious from blood loss.

**Pyrrha's P.O.V**

"Shouldn't we make sure she's dead?" Weiss asked.

"No need," I stated, "she'll either die of blood loss or the Grimm in the area will come and finish her off".

Just as I said that, the sound of b rustling bushes caused us to look behind us and see a pack of beowolves heading towards Ruby's limp body.

"It would seem that the little runt isn't going to be a problem anymore," Cardin stated.

**Unknown's P.O.V**

I looked down at the gravely wounded human. I was curious about the young girl before me. Usually I wouldn't be bothered about seeing an injured human and would just kill them and devour them. But this one, she was different. She was a pure of heart person who had been betrayed by those she trusted, just like the prophecy stated.

I looked over at a Beowolf with a scarf going from his left eyebrow to the top of his left cheek. The scar went over his left eye which was whited out, showing he had no sight in that eye.

"York, I need you to heal her," I ordered.

"But Tex, she's a human," he protested.

"She'll also be able to help us in the future if I'm right about her," I replied.

"How is she supposed to help us?" Carolina questioned.

"She is exactly like the person the prophecy stated and I can already feel the darkness consuming the light in her soul, she'll soon be able to use the powers the prophecy stated she would have," I stated.

"So, she is going to be the one who saves the Grimm?" North asked.

"Yes, Maine call for Four Seven Niner," I ordered.

Maine gave an almighty roar and was responded to by the screech of a nearby nevermore. Said nevermore came into view.

The giant nevermore had bone plates all over her body except on her lower head, joints, underbelly and the feathers on her wings.

She landed a couple of meters away from us and turned and looked at us, eyes landing on the human, who was still unconscious but wasn't bleeding anymore because York had used a special plant that heals wounds.

"What's with the human?" she asked.

"This human is someone who is important to the Grimm's survival," was my only reply.

She accepted my answer and lowered her left wing and we climbed walked up with the girl on Wash's back.

Once we were all on her back, she took off, flying towards our den.

**Author's Notes: I hope you all enjoyed the beginning of my new fan-fiction and please review as constructive criticism will help me to improve the story.**

**Also I must apologise for my very long hiatus and will be trying to update my stories more frequently than I have been.**


	2. Chapter 2: Questions and Grieving

**Queen of Grimm**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

**Chapter Two: Questions and Grieving**

**Ruby's P.O.V**

I slowly started to wake and the first thing I noticed, was that I was no longer in Forever Falls. Instead of the trees being covered in blood red petals, they were now covered in jade green leaves.

I sat up with a grunt and held the place where Pyrrha's sword had impaled me. I looked down and lifted my shirt up a bit to see that the wound had healed and the only thing that suggested that I had even been stabbed there was the pain and the pale scar.

"You're awake," a voice said that came from behind me.

I turned around and what I saw caused my eyes to go wide and forced me to stifle a scream.

There, sat behind me, were eight beowolves. They all had bone plating in the same areas, which were: the top half of their heads, their backs (which also had spines sticking out down the centre), and their legs (excluding the knees and the ankles). They ranged from heights of about a metre and two metres the way they were now, probably double that when they were to stand on their hind legs. They all had different accents on their bone plating instead of the usual red you see on Grimm.

One of them stepped forward; causing me to go rigid. This one had black accents on its bone armour and was around a metre and a half tall.

"You seem shocked?" it started in a feminine voice and was the same one that had spoken earlier, "you never seen a Beowulf that isn't trying eat you before?"

"N-no," I answered with fear Cleary in my voice as I stammered.

"Tex, how can she understand what you're saying?" asked a Beowolf with grey and yellow accents. It was about a metre tall and sounded very masculine.

"Wash, you know how I told you about how she had a Grimm's soul?" she asked, shocking me with what she had just said, and getting a nod from Wash, "well then, how do you think she can understand me?"

''Because she is part Grimm?" he answered in an unsure voice.

''Well done Wash, you saved yourself from a trip to Doc and Grey," she started, "and we all know how bad Doc is now that Omega is attached to him."

I noticed that they all seemed to shudder at the thought.

She then turned to look at me and saw me staring at them in shock.

"Hey kid? You alright?" she asked, causing me to snap out of it and stop staring.

"Yeah," I answered, "I was just wondering about what you meant by a "Grimm's soul"."

"It means exactly what it sounds like it does," she started, "you area Human with the powers of the Grimm."

"How is that possible? How can Humans passes Grimm pursers? And how can I understand you?" I asked.

"Let's start off with haw you can understand us, seeing as I literally just explained this to Wash," she started, "It is like I've already said, you have a Grimm's soul, meaning you are a Demi-Grimm, half Grim and half Human. I guess that also explains how you have Grimm powers."

"As for how it is possible," she continued, "I'll have to start from the beginning."" About a century ago, a group of Humans started worshipping the Grimm as Gods," she began, "eventually, the Grimm decided to mate with the Humans."

"Every Grimm that you'll see in this forest, including yourself, is a Demi-Grimm." She finished her explanation, yet I was still confused about one thing.

"If you're all Demi-Grimm," I started," how come I look Human and you don't?"

"This is because of a prophecy," Tex started, "It states that three Demi-Grimm, Human in form, will have the powers of an Alpha Demi-Grimm and will save the Grimm from extinction."

"For decades we waited for those three to reveal themselves, not knowing their race, guiders or skin colour," she stated.

"Then how do you know if I'm one of the three you're looking for?" I asked.

"Because there was a clue for how to tell if they were the ones," she began, "One of them would have the power to manifest shadow clones, another one of them would have the power to use flames I and the final one would have the power to run at speeds no else can whilst leaving behind a trail of roses."

"The final one would also be the one who would be the strongest of all of them, and will have suffered a betrayal from one they thought was their partner and friend," she concluded.

" So I am an Alpha Demi-Grimm," I stated with a voice full of shock," but the other two people could only be my sister and her partner."

"By any chance, are these both female, one with blonde hair and looks human, whilst the other has black hair with a bow to cover up her faunas heritage," said a tenure feminine voice from behind me and I turned around, only to come face to face with a very large Nevermore. Again I had to choke back a scream.

The Nevermore had bone plates all over her except on her lower head, joints, underbelly and the feathers on her wings. She had silver accents on her bone armour which was unusual seeing as Nevermores don't have accents on them.

"Four Seven Niner, what took you so long? We've already started talking to… what is your name actually?" Tex asked.

''My name is Ruby Rose," I replied.

"I decided to go see what was happening at the Canyon to find a very funny sight" she replied.

"What were those fools doing now?" asked another female Beowolf with cyan accents." It would seem the Burrower, that was formally in Tex, now in Doc, has gone on another rampage and Church is running away from Shelia, as Caboose has somehow managed to turn off the burrower's IFF that is in her, and now she doesn't know what is Grimm and what isn't," she replied.

"What is a Burrower?" I asked as I had never heard of such a thing.

"A Burrower is a Grimm's version of an A.I, but they were made by our late boss, who was a Goliath by the designation "The Director"," Tex answered.

"How did he die?" I asked.

"We killed him when we found out how the Burrowers came to be," Tex replied.

"Why was he called "The Director"?" I asked. "He was seen by H and H as being able to coordinate the Grimm in the area," Tex answered.

"Well let's go sort them out, but before that, I should introduce myself and so should everyone else," she started, "I am the Alpha Beowolf designated as "Texas", but just call me Tex."

''I am the Alpha Beowolf designated as "Carolina", "said the female one with cyan accents. She was one of the smaller Beowolves, at only are metre tall when sitting.

"I am the Alpha Beowolf designated as "North Dakota", but just call me North," said a Beowolf that munched very masculine and was just slightly taller than Tex and had violet and green accents.

"I am the Alpha Beowolf designated as "South Dakota" but just call me South," said a fourth one that looked like North, but sounded female and had overkill aced green accents instead of violet and green.

"I am the Alpha Beowolf designated as "Washington" but just call me Wash," said the Beowolf with grey and yellow accents from before.

"I am the Alpha Beowolf designated as "New York" but just call me York," said a Beowolf that had tan accents and was the same height as Tex.

''I am the Alpha Beowulf designated as "Wyoming"," stated a Beowolf that appeared to have no accents and was just taller than Tex.

The final Beowolf had what like brown placed in points where his accents would be and was two metres tall.

Instead of speaking though, he just growled, causing me to squeak in fear.

"He said "I am the Alpha Beowolf designated as "Maine"," stated Wash.

''Oh, I thought it was just a growl," I stated honestly.

"That because Maine can't talk and only Wash can understand him," South stated.

"Well let's get going," Tex ordered.

We all climbed up onto Four Seven Niner and she took off in the direction I could only assume was where the Canyon was.

**Yang's P.O.V**

I awoke to a blinding light, forcing me to have to close my eyes again. When I was able to open my eyes, I noticed that I was in a pure white room, signifying I was in the infirmary.

I looked to my left and noticed Blake was in the bed next to me and in the beds across from us were Jaune, Nora and Ren.

Before I had a chance to begin to try and remember what happened the rest started to regain consciousness.

"What happened?" asked a groggy Jaune.

"I may be able to answer that for you Mr. Arc," said a voice from the door.

We all looked towards the door and noticed Professor Ozpin standing there.

At first glance you'd think he was wearing his normal emotionless mask, but on a closer look you could see grief and sadness in his eyes.

"On the mission you were sent on, the five of you were knocked unconscious and found by your comrades," he stated.

"This brings me to some more devastating news," he continued, "the team leader of Team RWBY, Ruby Rose, did not return with the rest of you."

"What do you mean?" I asked, struggling to not breakdown.

"I'm sorry Miss Xiao Long, but Miss Rose has been pronounced K.I.A," he answered, "All of Team JNPR and the remainder of Team RWBY have been given three days leave from all lessons."

And with that, he left and the damn of tears I was holding back, broke.

I was crying hard and had curled into myself, when I felt a new weight on my bed and was brought into a comforting embrace. I looked up slightly avid noticed it was Blake that was hugging me and also appeared to be crying. I wrapped my arms around Blake and embraced her back.

I looked over, and noticed that Jaune, Nora and Ren all looked saddened by the news.

"We'll get through it," I heard Blake whisper, "we'll make sure that her death isn't in vain."

At that moment, after Blake had said that, I knew I was going to find who or what killed Ruby, and then make them suffer.

**A.N- Hope you enjoyed that chapter and I apologise for the long wait, but I should be able to update sooner now. So please read and review.**


	3. Chapter 3: Meering the Dumb Ones

**Queen of Grimm**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

**Chapter Three: Meeting the Dumb Ones**

**Ruby's P.O.V**

We were sat on Four Seven Niner's back for about an hour before she started to descend towards a canyon below us. It appeared to be a box canyon with barley any trees in it and two crudely built wooden bunker like buildings, with crudely made flags at each base, one red and one blue, at either side of the canyon. I could only assume this was the Canyon where Four Seven Niner had said all the craziest was happening.

She landed down in the middle of the Canyon and lowered her right wing to allow us to get off without having to jump off.

The first thing I noticed was that there was screaming coming from the bunker that had a blue flag on it, followed by the sound of things getting smashed.

"Come on, better make sure Shelia doesn't kill Church," Tex stated.

We all started to head over there and it took us about ten minutes before we reached the base. The sight that greeted us was, to say the least, was bizarre.

There in front of us was a Beowolf that was about a metre tall, as it was on all fours, running from a Deathstalker that kept either trying to crush it by snapping at it or trying to impale it by swinging its stinger down at it.

"WHY IS IT ONLY ME YOU TRY TO KILL?!" The one being chased said in a masculine voice.

Instead of replying, the Deathstalker just swapped at him with its pincers.

''CABOOSE, MAKE HER STOP!" he shouted in the direction where two Beowolves and an Ursa sat.

"Do not speak to Caboose in that way," said the Ursa, in an emotionless voice.

"FUCK YOU FRECKLES!" the one being chased replied.

"Attacking," was all Freckles said before joining the Deathstalker in trying to kill him.

"FUCK, WHY DO BURROWERS HATE ME!" He shouted.

"Dude, it wouldn't surprise me if Lopez and O'Malley joined them," said the Beowolf sat there that had aqua accents and was about a metre tall when sat down.

"FUCK YOU TUCKER!" the one being chased retorted.

"Tex we'll let you handle this, Shelia usually listens to you," Wash stated.

"You only want her to do it because you're afraid of Freckles," South retorted.

"Shut up!" Wash snapped.

"Make me bitch!" South replied.

Before they could carry on arguing, Carolina walked up behind and bashed their heads together, effectively sleuthing them up.

"Would you two knock it off," she stated, "you're starting to piss me off."

Whilst that was happening, I noticed that Tex was walking over to where all the commotion was happening and me being me, decided to go with her to see how she would deal with the problem.

When we finally got to them, Shelia had managed to back the Beowolf up to the wall. Shelia reared her stinger back and as she prepared to bring it down on the trapped Beowolf, Tex finally took action.

"Shelia, activate IFF systems, authorisation code: Beta Omega," was all she said, but it did the trick, as Shelia's stinger stopped mere inches from impaling the Beowolf through its skull.

But the Beowolf wasn't out of the woods yet, as the Ursa was still charging towards him.

"Freckles, disengage attack sequence, authorisation code: Beth Omega," was all Tex said, but again I it was enough to stop the Ursa's charge.

''what took you so long Tex? Thought I was a goner for a second there," said the Beowolf, which had cobalt coloured accents.

"Church, stop bitching and call the rest of Blue Team here," Tex ordered.

"Fine," the one now known as Church groaned, "OI, FUCKTARDS! GET YOUR LAZY ARSES OVER HERE!"

"ALRIGHT, WE'RE COMING DICKHEAD!" came the reply from the one with aqua accents.

"Okay Tex, we're all here, what do you and the Freelancers want this time?" asked Church.

"Church, you remember how I told you about the prophecy, right?" asked Tex.

"Yeah, what about it?" Church replied, asking his own question.

"Well let's just say we're one stop closer to finishing it," Tex replied, stepping to the side to reveal me to the five Grimm in front of us.

"Tex, how do you know she isn't just a regular Haman? "Church asked, tensing up as if getting ready for a fight.

"I know because one, she matches up with one of the clues and two, I bet if I asked Shelia to scan her through her IFF database, she would confirm it," Tex stated.

Everyone looked at the Deathstalker and waited till it replied in a feminine voice, "scans complete, organism is Demi-Grimm."

"Now do you believe me Church?" Tex asked in a smug tone.

"Okay then, which one of the three is she?" asked Church.

"She is the one who will control all Grimm," washer reply.

"So, does that mean she is our new boss?" Church asked.

"Yep," Wash was the one to reply to Church's question instead.

"Well then, allow me to introduce myself, I am the Alpha Beowolf designated as "Church"," he said to me.

The one with aqua accents stepped forward next.

"I am the Beowolf designated as "Tucker"," Ire introduced himself.

"Hi, I'm Caboose and Church is my best friend, so don't try and take him away from me or I'll make you suffer," said the third Beowolf, who when sat was slightly taller than the two and had dark blue accents.

"Shut up Caboose!" Church snarled.

Now that they were closer, I could get a better look at them. Church was like the rest of the Alphas with his armour as it was placed all over except for lower head, joints and belly area. He also had the same outcropping spines on his back.

The other two were like any normal Beowolf, with bone plating on the top of their heads and boney spines going down their banks and boney spikes sticking out of their legs except on then joints.

"Now that you have met Blue Team, help go help the Reds," Tex ordered.

"Why do you need to go and help them out?" asked Tucker.

"O'Malley is on a rampage again," said York.

"And since you're not doing anything, you can come and help us," South said in a way that told them they had no other choice.

"Ah, this isn't going to end well," was all Church said before following us with the rest of Blue Team trailing behind.

We spent about twenty minutes walking before we reached Red Team's base and by the looks of it, a battle had been fought inside.

The urge to vomit at the sight of the blood and guts everywhere was very strong, but I resisted.

"Tex are you sure O'Malley attacked here?" Church asked, shocking me and making me think he was a blind idiot.

"Everything does seem to be normal," Tex replied, shocking me even more.

"What about all the blood and guts in front of you?" I finally asked.

"Oh that? That's just what Grif probably ate earlier," Wash answered.

"Who's Grif?" I asked.

"A lazy fat ass of a Beowolf," South replied.

"Yeah, if it was O'Malley the entire base would've been obliterated," Tex stated.

There was a whoosh of air and when we turned around Church was missing.

"Err, where's Church?" I asked.

"Ugh, looks like we're going in here then," was Tex's reply.

We started to enter and the stench of blood and the squelch of me standing on certain organs were making it extremely hard not to vomit.

"_This must be how Jaune feels when he's on a vehicle," _I thought to myself.

We neared a room where we could hear voices and the closer we got to the room the easy it was to tell what they were saying.

"Okay, listen here Blue, you're going to tell us what your attack plan is and then we'll give you a quick and relatively painless death," said an unknown voice.

"Fuck you Sarge, and how the hell did you tie me up?" we heard Church state.

"With ropes," we heard a bored voice reply.

"I meant, how does a Beowolf, with no opposable thumbs, tie up another Beowolf?" Church asked again, sounding more irritated.

"It is because Red Team has more intelligence than Blue Team does," said a third unknown voice that sounded very much like it belonged to a kissass.

"Lo que quiere decir es que no hicieron nada mientras yo hacía tod el trabajo," **"What he means is they did nothing while I did all the work," **said another unknown who spoke in Spanish, a language not used since the ancient times, and a robotic sounding voice.

"Oh I forgot about Lopez, why are you telling me they did the work when it is clear you did the work seeing as you're the only thing in this room with opposable thumbs," Church said.

"Vete a la mierda Azul," **"Fuck you Blue," **the Spanish one said.

We finally reached the door all the talking was coming from and Tex motioned for Maine to do something which I worked out when he reared his head back that it was to smash the door down, which confused me since I didn't know Grimm had a need for doors.

"Shit, we're under attack, Grif initiate plan meat shield," said the one with a southern accent.

"Fuck you," was obviously Grif's reply.

Before anyone could react though Tex and Carolina had already rushed in and were quickly knocking out all the Beowolves in the room, bar Church of course.

They stopped and were looking around the room as if they were looking for something.

"Where is that mechanical wanker," Tex stated.

"What are you talking about?" I asked as everyone entered the room but I stayed back as the room was a little packed.

Before anyone could speak a metal door came down and replaced the broken wooden one, shocking me and on the other side I could hear banging and clawing on the door.

"Ruby, if you can hear me, get out of the base now!" I heard Tex shout from the other side of the door.

"Tex, what is happening? How has a metal door been activated and locked you guys in?" I asked with panic lacing my voice.

"It's Lopez, he isn't like the rest, he isn't entirely Grimm," Tex stated.

"What do you mean? I thought Church spoke to Lopez in the room you're in?" I asked.

"He's a sneaky bastasrd, even for a machine, just get out now, he doesn't have the ability to scan you, and he will just see you as another Human," Wash answered this time.

"What do you mean machine?" I asked, but before they could answer I felt something land behind me and turned around to come face to face with what looked like a mechanical Beowolf.

"Err, never mind, I think I see what you mean now," I replied.

"RUBY RUN!" I heard Tex shout.

The Robot-Grimm raised its claw and brought it down in a sweeping arc towards me in an attempt to bisect me, forcing me to dodge to the left. I started walking backwards until I hit a wall and realised I had hit a dead end. I reached behind me to grab Crescent Rose and found it wasn't on me.

The Robot-Grimm was raising its claws again, ready to deliver the finishing blow. It began to bring its claws down and I shut my eyes and put my hands out in front of me, waiting for it all to be over, but it never happened.

I opened my eyes to find that it had stopped its attack mere millimetres from my face. I looked to where my hands were and saw a shocking sight. A dark red aura had surrounded them and was flowing into the Robot-Grimm, and by looking into its eyes I could tell it was having an effect on it. It seemed to be processing it, like it was trying to comprehend what was happening.

It pulled its claws back and then took a step away from me before the sound of gears turning reached my ears and then it started to change its form and took on the form of what appeared more like an Atlesian Knight-200.

"What just happened," It said in Valean instead of that ancient language it was speaking in earlier, and then it kneeled in front of me and bowed its head, and then spoke again in a masculine voice, "I must apologize for my action my Queen."

"What do you mean by Queen?" I asked shocked, but before he could answer, the door for the room that Tex and the others were trapped was blown off as it was rammed by what appeared to be all the Freelancers at once. "Ruby are you alright!?" Tex shouted as she came up to us followed by the rest, as well as the Blues and Reds.

"I'm fine, just extremely confused as to why he called me queen and why a dark red aura was just flowing out my hands and then into him," I said, whilst pointing at the Robo-Grimm. "That is because you just used the full power of your semblance instead of just the speed you have," she replied in a calm voice, like she had expected something like this to happen eventually.

"I thought I had already unlocked my semblance?" I questioned looking at my hands and clenching and unclenching my fists. "You may have thought so, but the thing about Demi-Grimm is that they only unlock part of their semblance and then they need something to give them a push to unlock the rest, making their semblance more powerful than any Human's or Faunas' on the planet," replied Wash.

"The reason for him bowing to you is because your semblance has something to do with roses and their thorns," Tex replied. "In general terms, she means that the way someone's personality is on the outside, may be different to their personality inside of them," South explained in layman's terms.

"So I can alter personalities?" I asked, still somewhat confused. "Well not just that, you can alter someone's appearance or the way they see thing," Carolina answered this time.

"That sounds so… AWESOME!" I shouted, making all the Grimm around me flinch from the volume. "Ruby, please tone it down a bit, we do have hearing that is forty times stronger than a Humans," Wash stated.

"Oops, sorry about that," I apologized, "but at least I now know about my semblance being more than just about moving at unimaginable speeds."

"Lopez, stop bowing your damn head, you look stupid," the Beowolf from red team with the standard red accents found on any of the regular Beowolf.

"I swear to God, I'm going to rip your fucking throat out and then force you to fucking eat it!" Lopez shouted, seething with anger. I looked at the others and noticed that hey all shared a similar look of shock at hearing what Lopez just said. "Lopez, why the fuck can we understand you?" asked a very confused Church.

"Err, well I think that had to do with whatever she did to me," Lopez said pointing at me. "Well, now that is quite a shock, wouldn't you say chaps?" said Wyoming.

"Yes, looks like you can also change the language people speak in as well," said Tex, "now all we have to do is get you to do it without the need of scaring it out of you."

**Yang's P.O.V**

It had been a week since we were told that Ruby had died and we had still yet to find anything that could prove if she was dead or alive, not even Crescent Rose, which is strange as the Grimm can't have taken it as they wouldn't even be smart enough to know the purpose of a weapon like that.

We were currently on a Bullhead, heading towards where Ruby was reported to have been killed by the Beowolves to see if they missed anything. It was me, Blake, Jaune, Nora, Ren and Team CFVY. Weiss didn't want to come, saying something about how she doesn't want to go back to the place where she watched her partner die and Pyrrha said she would stay and make sure Weiss was alright.

"Do you think we'll find anything when we get there?" asked Blake, who looked extremely tired. We had told her she didn't have to come, but said she would be fine and came along anyway. She hadn't been getting much sleep as she keeps thinking that she could've done something to prevent Ruby's death, and we all felt the same, but knew there was nothing we could do as we had all been knocked unconscious and had been unable to fight in the first place.

"I don't know, they said there was nothing there, but that doesn't make sense, they should've been able to find Crescent Rose as the Grimm can't have taken it and Ozpin said there had been no other activity there, except for the local wildlife entering the area," I replied, hoping that we would find something that would help us understand how my sister had been killed by the bastard Grimm, "But, I wouldn't get your hopes up, there have apparently been sightings of Grimm that have shown above average intelligence in the area," added Coco.

"We have arrived, hope you guys find what you were looking for, just radio when you need picking up," said the Pilot from the front of the Bullhead.

We all off-loaded from the Bullhead and took in our surroundings. It looks like how Weiss described the clearing, a clearing surrounded by the dense forest known as Forever Falls. The ice from what must be her attacks was still here as well.

"I can't believe this is the place Ruby died, it doesn't even seem like a fight against the Grimm happened here," Jaune stated. "He's right, if they had been fighting Grimm I'd expect there to be more damage to the area," Ren pointed out as well, "It's like whatever they were fighting was either a Grimm or wasn't even a Grimm at all."

"But that's preposterous, the only non-Grimm they could have the need to fight is the White Fang and they said nothing about there being a White Fang presence," Blake added, making us all consider what was going on, why wasn't the information adding up with what was in front with us. "We need to spread out and see if we can discover anything that might tell us what happened, don't enter the forest alone, we'll all go in as a group in thirty minutes," ordered Coco.

We split off into four groups, each person with their partner, except Jaune as his partner wasn't here, so he went with Nora and Ren.

Thirty minutes soon passed and we had come up with nothing of any great significance too us. We met at the eastern edge of the clearing and prepared to enter. Even though it was dense with trees, it was still light enough that we could see what we were doing without the aid of a torch.

As we began walking we kept an eye out for anything that may give us a clue as to what happened to Ruby and hoping we hadn't gone the wrong way as the suspense of not knowing was killing me. We were also keeping an eye out for any sign of the Grimm or White Fang, as to try and avoid any un-wanted confrontation.

We were walking before me and Blake suddenly stopped, causing everyone else to nearly bump into us as we were leading. Coco began saying "What's the hold-up". "I can hear voices coming our left," I stated and Blake nodded her head in agreement. "Everyone take cover and wait for them to pass, we don't know if they're hostile or not," Coco ordered.

We all hid either behind trees, in buses or up in the trees. We were waiting a couple of minutes before the voices revealed themselves, shocking me and Blake.

"What the hell are we doing here Florida?" said one of the voices, which turned out to be a Beowolf who was talking to another Beowolf. I had heard Beowolves speaking before and so had Blake, who had told me when we were in the Emerald Forest once staking out an area out for White Fang activity, but those Grimm weren't as intelligent as these as they only said: "Hunt", "Kill", or "Devour".

But these, these were speaking in full sentences and I also noticed that unlike regular Beowolves, their accents were different. The one the other called Florida had dark blue accents, whereas the other one had brown accents instead.

"Well dear Connie, we've been tasked by the Alphas with finding the two girls that Red says must be the other two from the prophecy," said Florida in reply. _"Who the hell is Red?" _I thought.

"Hey Yang, what can you see? We can't see anything," asked Coco. I replied "I see some Beowolves, but something isn't right."

"What do you mean? Have they spotted us?" yelled Jaune with fear clear in his voice. "No. Have I told you about mine, Ruby and Blake's special ability?"

"No," was the reply I got from them, except Blake as she already knew as it involved her.

"Ever since I can remember, I have been able to understand what Grimm say, they always would either say: "Hunt", "Kill", or "Devour" and I've always believed that that was all they could say as they're supposed to lack intelligence. But the two I can see are showing intelligence and are having an actual conversation," was my explanation.

"That is a really strange ability, but can you tell us what they are talking about?" asked Coco. "Yeah, they say they are looking for somethings that are linked to something called "Red" and that their orders have come from something called the "Alphas"," I replied, seeing the looks of thought on all their faces.

"Wait, where have they gone?" I asked more to myself. "What do you mean? You've lost sight of them!" Coco seemed to whisper rage.

Before I could respond though the Beowolf with brown accents leapt out at me from the bush to my left. I rolled out of the way and launched a shot at it hitting, but instead of just dissolving like usual, it flickered instead before reappearing next to me and lunging again, this time hitting me in the head and when my head hit the ground blackness soon followed.

**CT's P.O.V**

Florida's plan worked without a hitch, they really didn't expect us to have noticed them and they really didn't expect me to have a semblance.

We were just going to leave the blonde one and the faunas with black hair alive and kill the rest, but decided they could be just as useful to us as the two Demi-Grimm we have now just acquired. Plus if they turn out to be the ones the Alphas said had tried to kill Red, then se can have the liberty of exacting some payback on them.

"Florida, call Four Seven Niner," I ordered and he responded by roaring into the sky and a high pitch squawk being the reply we got.

When she arrived a few moments later, we got on her and travelled back to Blood Gulch forest to give the news we were one step closer to completing our goals.

**A.N – Thanks for reading this chapter of the Queen of Grimm and I hope you enjoyed and please leave a review. Also I'd like to thank all those who have favourite and followed my story, as well as apologise for the long wait between chapters. I will try to start putting out chapters for the story around every three weeks, providing I have time to do it.**


	4. Chapter 4: Reunions and Truths

**Queen of Grimm**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

**Chapter Four: Reunions and Truth**

**Yang's P.O.V**

"_Why does my head feel like it has been repeatedly punched by a Paladin," _I thought to myself as my head throbbed like it was moments away from exploding.

I looked around to find that everyone was here and only appeared to be unconscious, instead of being viciously mauled like I would've expected the Beowolves to do.

The second thing I noticed was that we were no longer in Forever Falls, but rather a canyon with two crude built wooden huts at either end, one blue and one red, as well as caves that seemed to be screaming cliché evil Villain's hideout.

Groaning alerted me too the rest of the group beginning to stir from their forced slumber.

"What the fuck happened?" asked a very a drowsy Velvet and to say we were shocked was an understatement, "Velvet, what happened to you? I don't think I've ever heard you swear," asked a shocked Coco. "I start to swear when something confuses me because it isn't natural," Velvet replied, "like us being alive despite the fact we were all knocked out by Beowolves, which should mean that we should've all been eaten by now."

"Now that I think about it, why weren't we killed by those Beowolves?" asked Jaune. We all were wondering the same. "I know I said there was something different about those Beowolves, but this is just way too out of the ordinary," I said, getting a nod of agreement from the rest of them.

"Where are we anyways?" asked Blake, but not one of us could give her an answer as we had never seen this place either. "You would be in the canyon once known as Blood Gulch Outpost Alpha by the Atlesian Military, until they were forced out of here by the Grimm with more intelligence than the average Grimm," said a voice that sounded very much emotionless and unnatural.

We all turned around to see what appeared to be an Atlesian Knight-200, however had what appeared to be Grimm markings, which are brown, on its armour. It stood at about six feet and five inches tall, with spikes on its shoulders and running down the centre of its back, making it seem more like a Grimm than that of an AK – 200.

"You seem surprised? Can I assume you expected to die after you were knocked unconscious?" it asked, waiting for a response. "Y-yes," was the reply it got from us all, but before it could begin to speak once more, it was interrupted by a second voice that came from behind it saying, "I'll take it from here now Lopez."

From behind the android, now known as Lopez, came an Alpha Beowulf with bone plated armour all over its body, except for its joints, belly, lower jaw and tail. It was around a metre and a half in height whilst walking on all fours. It had black accents n its mask like face late and boney spines running down the centre of its back.

We went to arm ourselves with our weapons, only too fond them missing.

"If you are looking for you weapons, we removed them and put them somewhere safe for the time being," it said in a feminine voice. We all stayed tense, even without weapons as some of us may still have been able to put up a fight long enough for the rest to escape if it decided to attack us.

Although the problem was the Atlesian Knight like android that wasn't attacking the Grimm, but instead was taking orders from it, and the other two Beowolves, which were the two too attack us, were nowhere to be seen, meaning they could jump out at us at any moment.

"I can understand why Yang and Blake can understand you, but why can the rest of us understand you as well?" asked Coco, shocking me as I hasn't realised that they were able to understand the Grimm in front of us. "That would be because of a new associate of ours and their new untrained semblance," it replied.

"Now allow me to intrude myself, I am the Alpha Beowulf designated as "Texas", but I'd prefer if you just referred to me as Tex," it said, making us realise just how dangerous she must be, seeing as you don't give something a name unless it has either some importance, or if it is dangerous enough that Hunters and Huntresses are struggling to deal with it. "What would be your names then?" it asked us, confusing us even more as it didn't seem logically to find out someone's name if you were just going to kill them afterward.

"Why should we tell you?" Coco asked with slight apprehension in her voice. What I could only assume was the equivalent of a smirk appeared on Tex's face, "I told you mine, it is only fair and plus if you don't believe I'm trustworthy, then I guess you don't want to work with your little Red Reaper again, your loss then," it stated, causing us to all take on an expression of shock at this revelation, Ruby was alive and they knew where she was.

Tex's P.O.V

"The look on their faces is priceless, makes me wish I had a camera," I thought to myself.

"You look shocked, didn't expect her to be alive after she was "killed" did ya," I said, seeing if it did the trick and made them believe me, _"It would be a pain if we had to force them to work for us, plus they'd be less effective as they'd try as hard as they could to work against us."_

"Ruby is alive, but how? Her partner said she was killed by Grimm," the blonde girl asked. "I need to know your names, it will make it easier if I know if you are the ones she told me that I could trust to work with us, especially after she tells you what happened," I said, saying the last bit under my breath.

"My name is Yang Xiao Long," said the blonde one, whose hair went down to her thighs. She was wearing a brown jacket, with a yellow top underneath it. She was also wearing Blake shorts that were extremely short with a half skirt thing that went round her back. Her eyes were lilac coloured, and if what Ruby said was true, then her eyes also turn red when she is pissed off.

"My name is Blake Belladonna," said the girl with a black bow on her head covering the extra pair of ears she has. She wears a black vest with coattails, with a white sleeveless undershirt that stop at her midriff. On her legs she was wearing white shorts over stockings, which start off black at her thighs and gradually become purple further down her legs. Her eyes were amber and looked very much like cat eyes.

"My name is June Arc," said a rather scrawny looking boy. He had blonde unkempt hair, which stopped just below his ears. He had a white chest plate and shoulder plates on each shoulder over a jumper, whilst he had an orange, long sleeved shirt underneath his jumper that ended at his wrists, followed by brown let her gloves on his hands; whilst on his legs he wore blue denim jeans. His eyes were a navy blue colour.

"My name is Lie Ren," said the next boy, who had black hair with a magenta streak that matched the colour of his eyes. His hair went down to his lower back. He was wearing a green coat with black around the edges, trimmed with hold and the wrists were a light pinkish colour. On his legs he was wearing white trousers.

"My name is Nora Valkyrie," said a girl in an overly cheerful voice. She had orang hair that was a fiery orange colour and spiked at the end. She was wearing a tight black jacket, with what appeared to be metal bracing around her chest and stomach, with a white shirt that had a heart shape cut out just above her chest. She was wearing a pink skirt, which went down to about a few inches above her knees.

"My name is Coco Adel," came the answer from the next girl. She had brown hair, with an orange streak, which went down to just above her shoulders. She was wearing a black Brereton top of her head. She was wearing a brown jumper with a thick thrilly bit around her neck, whilst around her stomach area was a black corset like garment. On her legs she was wearing dark grey combat trousers. Her eye colour was unknown as she was wearing aviator sunglasses.

"My name is Velvet Scarlatina," said the final girl, who had brown rabbit ears on top of her head that pointed straight up. She had brown hair that went down to her upper thigh. She is wearing a brown long sleeved jacket that ended just above her stomach, with a black shirt underneath it. On her legs he was wearing very short shorts over black leggings. Her eyes are a brown colour.

"My name is Fox Alistair," said a boy with a dark complexion. He had brown hair that was unkempt and ended just below his ear. He wears an orange sleeveless top with a zip and black trimmings. On his legs he wears black jeans. His eyes are an almost pure white colour.

"My name is Yatsuhashi Daiichi" said the final person in the group, who was also the largest person in the group. He had short black hair that looked almost militaristic in style. He wears a long robe, which is short sleeved and is only worn on one shoulder, as the other is cover by a shoulder plate. Underneath it is a black muscle shirt, whilst on his legs, he was wearing brown trousers. His eye colour was an onyx colour.

"See, was that hard?" I said, sounding like a teacher who had just got students to admit to something they had done.

"We told you our names, so can you now take us to Ruby?" asked Yang, she seemed anxious to see Ruby. "I guess I could, follow me, Lopez you take the rear and make sure they don't try anything," I replied and started heading off in the direction of red base where we left Ruby with the Reds, Blues and the other Freelancers.

**Thirty minutes later**

**Yang's P.O.V**

After walking for about half an hour, we reached one of the crudely built shack like buildings, this one had red streaks painted around the entry ways. Inside looked like they had just dragged dead bodies away with all the blood streaked trails leading out the back entrance.

"At least they got rid of the carcasses," Tex stated, causing us to look at her with wide eyes and jaws dropping open in shock. "Did you just say carcases?" asked June, who was starting to look a bit green at the thought. "Oh don't worry, they weren't human or faunas carcasses, just some wild animals, I think," she answered, not exactly making us feel any better about the situation.

We walked into a room in the building that had its door splintered all over the floor, which confused us as we didn't know that Grimm even had a use for doors. The room itself was large, and had a single light in the centre of the room, again confusing us as we didn't know Grimm knew how to operate lights and that the only way it was installed was by the android they have working for them somehow. Even more confusing was how they were even able to power it? It isn't like they can just connect up to the local power grid, so they were either using a dust powered generator, or an alternative source of energy.

In the room was another nine Alpha Beowolves, seven beowolves and a girl with a red cloak that we all instantly recognised.

"RUBY!" I shouted and then rushed forward to my now confirmed alive sister and pulled her into a bear-hug. "Yang… can't…. breathe," Ruby said in a strained voice. 'Oops, sorry sis, I'm just happy to know you're alive," I said, apologizing for nearly suffocating her.

"We are all glad that you survived as well Ruby," Blake said, coming up to stand next to me. "Blake, you're here too?" Ruby asked, Cleary not expecting her to be here as well, but it clearly wasn't because she didn't want to see Blake. "Yeah, and so is Jaunts, Nora, Ren, Coco, Velvet, Fox and Yatsuhashi," Blake replied, also clearly not offence, meaning she knew Ruby didn't say it out of meanness.

"I'm glad you all came, but why did you come looking for me, I would have assumed you were told I was killed, right?" Ruby asked, seeming to know that she was declared dead. "That's what your partner and the others you were with told us, but we all knew something was up when they said they couldn't even find your weapon," Velvet answered, however Ruby seemed to stiffen up when the mention of her partner and the others were the one to declare her death.

"So they thought they had succeeded then? Someone should have told them that if you're going to kill someone, don't leave it to the Grimm to finish the job," Ruby stated. This caused a mixture of shock and what could only be described as anger to begin to rise in me if what my sister said was what I thought it meant. "What do you mean by that Ruby?" Blake asked, sounding like I how I felt, and a quick look around the room told me every other Non-Grimm in the room was feeling the same way. "It means what it sound like it does. Weiss, Pyrrha and Team CRDL all tried to kill me," was her reply.

**A.N – Hope you enjoyed this fourth instalment of the story and I pushed myself to get this one out in shorter period of time than the other two. Thanks to all of those who have followed and favorited. Please read and review as I will try to take into account your suggested improvements (as long as they are constructive criticism) and any ideas of which pat you would like to see this story head down (providing I find them reasonable and will fit in with the story).**


	5. Chapter 5: Explanations and Training

**Queen of Grimm**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

**Chapter Five: Explanations and Training**

**A.N – I thought I'd just give you a heads up that I must apologise for any spelling or grammar mistakes that may appear in the story. I really hope you enjoy reading this chapter and don't forget to review.**

**Yang's P.O.V**

"It means what it sound like it does. Weiss, Pyrrha and Team CRDL all tried to kill me," Ruby stated. To say that the sense of rage that had been building up inside of me practically exploded out of me, was an understatement. I felt my body heat up as my aura manifested itself in a blazing fire around my body and I knew my eye would have been crimson red at the moment. I wanted nothing more than to storm back to Beacon and beat up each and every one of them until they were all six feet under and it was impossible to tell who they were before by just looking at them. "Why did they do this to you Ruby?" Blake asked, Cleary feeling the same way I did.

"They said I didn't deserve to be at Beacon, how I didn't work as hard as everyone else to get in and then they tried to kill me like I was nothing more than a pest," Ruby said through gritted teeth, then continued, "they would've succeeded as well if it wasn't for these Demi-Grimm showing up and healing me before bringing me here," confusing us in what she meant by a Demi-Grimm.

"What do you mean by Demi-Grimm?" Jaune asked. The reply he got though was not what we expected, "The Beowolves you all see in this room are all Demi-Grimm, a Grimm who is half Grimm and half Human or Faunas. They were the ones to save me from death and also the one to tell me about how I too was a Demi-Grimm," Ruby replied, making me wonder why none of us had gone into shock from all the stuff my sister was saying s it all just sounded ludicrous.

"Ruby, what are you talking about? There is no way you're even part Grimm," Coco began, "firstly you have a soul, Grimm don't and secondly you have a semblance, something Grimm also don't possess." This didn't seem to have the desired effect as my sister looked unconvinced and this was proven when she began to Coco's attempt of getting her to believe she was fully human. "That is where you are wrong Coco. I am only half Grimm, as well as all the other Grimm in here, meaning we all possess souls, an aura and some of the Grimm in this room have also unlocked their semblance," she explained.

"Ruby, that can't be possible, a Grimm cannot have access to a semblance," I stated, still not believing that my sweet, loving and caring sister could have anything that associated her with the Grimm. "If you don't believe her, allow me to demonstrate," the one know as Tex stated, and before any of us were able to retort, she simply vanished from existence. For about a minute, everyone but the Grimm looked around, even Ruby, suggesting she hadn't actual seen Tex's semblance. In the corner of my vision, I spotted a shimmer to my right, but before I could react, I felt claws at my neck. When I looked down I could see shimmers near my neck before they seemed to form into that of a Beowolf's claws and it kept going until was completely visible to us again. "Is that enough proof for ya Blondie," she said mockingly.

"But how is my sister a Demi-Grimm? She looks nothing like the rest of you," I stated, still confused with how my sister was linked with them. "Well that is simple, she is one of the three in a prophecy that was said by the very first Demi-Grimm, and we believe that you and Blake are the other two in the prophecy," Tex stated, causing my eyes to widen and my jaw to drop open that it almost looked like I had dislocated it. "W-w-what do you mean?" Blake asked, clearly as shocked as I was. "It is simple really Blake, you, me and Yang match the description of the three in the prophecy and we are the only three that can understand what the Grimm are saying when they speak in their natural tongue, instead of Valean like they are now," Ruby replied.

"What is this prophecy anyways?" Ren asked. "The prophecy states that three Demi-Grimm, all appearing in the form of the natural enemy of the Grimm, will appear and aid in stopping the extinction of the Demi-Grimm by helping to defend them from the Hunters and Huntresses, the military of the kingdoms and the regular Grimm. One would have the power of the shadows them self, another one would have the power of the sun, whilst the final one would be the strongest and have the powers of the roses. These three individuals would be known as the Alpha Demi-Grimm. All of them would have the ability to change into any Grimm they want at any time," Tex said, and this time the shock did cause me to faint.

**Ruby's P.O.V**

"YANG!" I shouted in shock, this was the first time my sister had ever fainted. "What happened?" I asked Tex, hoping she would know. "She just fainted from the shock of finding out she is actually part Grimm," Tex answered, causing me to sigh out in relief.

"How is it that you can speak Valean?" Nora asked curiously, as she seemed to be the only one that wasn't severely affected by the shocking revelation of what me, Blake and Yang really are. We can speak Valean because of Ruby discovering another part of her semblance that allows her to hanger certain aspects of a person, albeit she can't access it willing yet, so to activate it we've had to pressure it out of her by charging at her, not the best solution but is working for now, we'll just have to help he train," Wash said, not noticing how they paled when he mentioned how they we were activating it. _"Any paler and they may be joining Yang on the loot from collapsing,"_ I though too myself.

"So how do you plan to train her?" Coco asked, clearly not trusting them after they Wash just announced their method of activating the second part of my semblance. "Well it wouldn't be just her, it would be all of you so that you would be able to help her in not just her quest for revenge and help her in any other task that may present itself," Tex answered. "What makes you think that we would help her get revenge, what is stopping us from dragging her back to Ozpin to have him deal with those six?" Coco said defiantly. "You'll help me get revenge because you know that what they did is unforgivable and that because of Weiss' connection with the Schnee Dust Company that it is impossible to get her sent down or even kicked out of Beacon, she wouldn't suffer for her crimes, plus the VPD are useless when it comes to doing anything like catching criminals, it would just be easier if we did it ourselves," I said, knowing full well they couldn't argue with that fact. When I looked up I got a series of nods of agreement from them, showing they now understood that if they wanted to see those six punished for what they did, they'd have to help me do it my way.

"So what do you suggest we do?" asked Jaune. I looked at Tex and she stepped forward and then began speaking "First and foremost we should train, so that you can all be ready for combat against anything thrown your way and so that those three can unlock the power that is holding back their true semblances and their ability to transform. After that we'll need to begin going to all Demi-Grimm dens and trying to recruit them as this won't be possible if try and take on our foes without the chance of reinforcement." Everyone nodded their heads in understanding of what they had to do. "Ruby, Yang and Blake will be trained by me, Connecticut, York and North," Tex started, pointing at each Beowolf with her claws when she said their name, "the rest of you will be trained by, Carolina, Maine, South, Wyoming and Florida, the Reds and Blue of this canyon will carry on doing whatever the fuck they usually do." With that said we split off with our Beowolf trainers, Yang having woken up mid-way through Tex giving out the orders, but after a quick explanation from Blake, understood what was happening.

**Carolina's P.O.V**

"Seems that Tex believes you are worth something to us, but until you prove that you are exceptionally useful to us you are nothing more than cannon fodder in my eyes, the only thing stopping us from just using you for that is that we need the three Alpha Demi-Grimm to work with us, so if we use as expendables, they'll quickly lose trust in us," I said, beginning my speech on how things are going to go down for the foreseeable future of their training, "so if you want to survive and maybe not do something that will piss me off and cause me to do something that will get me in trouble, then do me a favour and train until your bones are as strong as steal and you can bench a push a tank."

The looks on the face of four of them clearly said they believed that to be impossible, whilst two of the other three had looks of indifference and the last one had a look as to say that what I was saying would be easy to accomplish. That royally pissed me off. "So you believe it would be easy to accomplish, Coco," I said, supressing the rage I was feeling. "It can't be that hard, I could do as well as the rest would be able to do without the training they'd have had," she said cockily, making me really want to tear her a new one. "If that is right, then you should have no problem taking me on right now," I said, wanting to prove to her that she wasn't stronger than me, I would not be shown as weaker than a human, bad enough that Tex surpassed me and I already knew that the Alpha Demi-Grimm would surpass me when they finished their training, but that was to be suspected as they would surpass all species when they are on their own, of cause they would have problems if the species thought them in large groups. "This will be easy," she replied cockily.

We walked into the centre of the clearing we were going to train in, standing across from each other and getting into our separate battle stance. Her stance was with her left leg forward and her right leg back, she had her back straight, with her right hand holding her bag on her belt with her left hand reaching round putting her arm across her body, protecting her vital organs in her chest from a frontal attack. My stance was the standard Beowolf battle stance, which involved me leaning back on my hind legs and my front paw outstretched to the ground to allow for me to move to the sides quickly, allowing for quick and easy side steps to avoid attacks.

"Let's see what you are made of kid," I said, and then lunged at her, bringing me left claw down towards her, which she countered by bring up her bag and blocking it with her bag and then kicking out with her right foot, causing me to jump back or risk getting kicked in the stomach.

This time she lunged at me sending a combo of swinging her bag then kicking with her right foot and then bringing her bag back around for a downward smash and then repeat. She was slow though, so I was able to dodge each attack. I jumped back a few metres to give me some space so I can prepare for my next attack.

I pushed off my back feet and activated my semblance, sprinting at about 300 miles – per – hours towards her and rammed my head into her gut, sending her flying back about ten metres, but she caught herself and dug her feet into the ground to stop herself from sliding.

I was about to charge at her again, but then pulled her bag forward and flicked it down, causing a Gatlin gun to unfold from inside it. She spun the barrel and a barrage of bullets soon followed; if it wasn't for my semblance, I would have never been able to dodge in time and would've been nothing more than mincemeat if I had not got behind a rock. The rock wasn't holding up though as the barrage of dust infused bullet tore into it.

"Eta, Iota, can you tell if that gun is going to stop firing any time soon?" I asked, hoping it would overheat before bullets started coming through the rock. "From our calculations, the gun should be overheating any time about… now," and just as Iota finished speaking the bullets stopped firing and the sound of steam coming off the gun reached my ears.

This was my opportunity to take her down before she was able to fire that gun again. I activated my semblance and ran at full speed, that being 500 miles per hours, and ran at her and once I was in range I swung my paw in a back hand way, as to avoid serious injury, and hit her across the chin, sending her flying across the clearing. When she landed she didn't get back up, but I could tell she was still alive, just unconscious. I looked at the other humans in our group and could see the fear and uncertainty in their faces, as they couldn't tell if their friend was alright. "She is fine," I started, "but she will hopefully remember that her she was lucky her cocky attitude landed her in a spar with me, if it had been Tex, she wouldn't even have survived the head-butt to the gut."

**Tex's P.O.V**

The sound of fighting going off in the east clearing indicated that it hadn't taken someone long to piss Carolina off. Then not long after it started, the person fighting Carolina must've pulls out a Gatlin gun from the frequency of the bullets being shot.

"Do you think that Coco is alright?" asked Ruby, making it clear to us that it was the girl wearing the beret that was fighting Carolina. "She'll be fine, Carolina will at most knock her out. She's in good care. If it was my hot head of sister or Text here, then you would have to worry, she wouldn't survive," North said, causing me to turn and glare at him, which subsequently caused him to add on, "but Tex would only do that if Coco pushed her, right Tex? Please don't hit me!" he whispered the last bi while cringing slightly in fear.

"But isn't you hot head of a sister with that group?" Ruby asked North, which North replied with, "Yeah, but the sounds intense, suggesting it has to be Carolina, as from what I would sense from the way Coco acts, she is not new to battling against Grimm and has the ability to hold her own against them, but seemed cocky, and possibly would easily underestimate her enemy. Plus if it was my sister there would've have been a lot of taunting and shouts of anger every time she got knocked down."

"Well that kinda puts me at ease," ruby replied, though she was still somewhat nervous about her friends wellbeing, though I knew she shouldn't worry as Carolina and the rest of the rest of the Freelancers were under strict orders not to cause any life threatening injuries, or they'd put our chance of survival at risk, especially if it didn't just cause her to not help us, but to turn her blade on us.

"So how are we going to do this?" Yang asked, clearly ready to do some training, but I doubt the training we are going to be doing is what she is used to. "Well first we going to need to find out what your full semblances is, so I need you and Blake to hand your weapons to Ruby whilst we do this part," I said, looking at their faces and noticing their confused faces and sighed in frustration, "Ruby please explain to them," I asked. "To unlock your full semblance, they're going to have you go through a similar experience as I did, but somewhat more controlled," she said as they passed her their weapons. "Wait, what do you mean by more controlled than your experience?" Yang asked, clearly getting pissed at the thought of someone putting Ruby's life at risk. "Well you see, when I unlocked mine, I was actually being attacked by Lopez who didn't know I was a Demi-Grimm and the Beowolves were locked in a room that had had a metal door installed by Lopez. So mine was more of a definite life or death situation, but the chances are that you'll not get any life threatening injuries, but you may be knocked unconscious for a few days if you are unable to unlock your full semblance and they have a plan B if that doesn't work and that is they'll throw you into a canyon of flag worshipping retarded Beowolves and you'll not be a loud to leave until you've unlocked your full semblance or your about to be killed, so, no pressure," she explained in a bit too much detail.

"I'm going to turn that tin-can of a Grimm into scrap metal," Yang growled out, with her aura surrounded her body, making it appear like she was on fire, whilst her eyes turned from their usual lilac colour to a crimson red as she let her rage consume her. "Yang, please don't do that, he didn't have an advanced IFF reader like the new Atlesian Knights, and simply just attacked anything that looked humanoid. He won't do it again now, I've updated his software with my semblance and added a more sophisticate IFF reader into him," Ruby stated, successfully calming her sister down.

"Now that you both know what you'll be doing, Yang, you're up first, if this is to work you must only rely on your instincts, if you don't your body won't be able to unleash your full semblance," I ordered. She walked into the centre of the clearing, where she took up a battle stance.

I looked at Connecticut and nodded my head and she charged forward at Yang, lunging at her when she came into range. Yang's natural instinct were to swing a punch at her opponent, which would've hit Connecticut, if it had been the real Connecticut. When Yang hit Connecticut, the body flew up a bit, before t fizzled out of existence and Connecticut attacked Yang from the back, head-butting her, sending her flying across the clearing and into a tree.

Even though the hit had been hard, Yang got back up and was radiating more strength than before, and her aura ignited around her again. She charged at Connecticut this time and landed a few blows on her before she was able to activate her semblance and retreat back a bit.

I could see Connecticut look at something to her right and when I looked, it was a tree that was only being held up by the vines rapped around it. If I was to hazard a guess at what Connecticut was planning, then she was planning to cut those vines and have the tree land on her, so if she does initiated it and it was to hit Yang, it would injure her, but shouldn't kill her.

Connecticut charged and Yang charged at her as well. They met in the middle and when Yang's fist came in contact with Connecticut's skull, she fizzled from existence and appeared next to the tree bringing her claws down on the vines. Before Yang could react, the tree came crashing towards her. Ruby and Blake both gasped in fear as the tree grew closer to Yang, but didn't move an inch, knowing that if they intervened, they'd hinder the progress.

The tree got closer and closer to Yang and when it was mere inches from crashing into her, there was a bright flash of light coming from Yang, temporarily blinding us. When the light subsided and we could finally see again, we weren't expecting to see what we did. Yang now stood with her body surrounded by a blazing inferno that was her aura, but that wasn't what shocked us, it was what must've been her full semblance's ability. She now wore some form of armour that almost looked demonic. She wore a helmet that had four horns on it and a spike on the top, which completely shadowed her face and only allowed her now glowing red eyes to shine through. The chest-plate she wore went round her whole midsection instead of just being two pieces of metal and some straps. The shoulder pads she wore were like three separate shoulder pads towered on one and other and had strut protruding from them. Her gauntlets had blade like prostrations on near the elbow whilst having three pieces of metal that overlap one and other, and ending in a claw like fashion on the fingers of the gauntlet. The armour on her legs was a similar to the setup of the shoulder pads and gauntlets. The legs had three metal plates overlapping one and other on her thighs, with a spike extruding from them, whilst on her knees there was also a spike prostration near her knees, just like her elbow. Her feet had greaves on that were pointed at the end and looked like they could cause some serious damage if she was to kick you. Her hair was allowed to flow freely from the back of her helmet. The colour of the armour was undistinguishable as it was surrounded by her fiery aura, but, her aura was doing more than just that, it was also burning everything within a two metre radius of her. **(A.N – it is basically my best attempt at trying to describe the Daedric armour from the Elder Scrolls Online trailer.)**

The tree was now nothing more than a pile of ash, her aura emitting a heat so hot that I could feel it form here.

She got ready to charge at Connecticut, which would probably end up with Connecticut becoming a charcoal briquette. "That's enough Yang," I order stopping her before she reached Connecticut, "you've unlocked your full semblance, now you need to deactivate it." She nodded her head and then began to reign in her aura and compressing it back into her, causing the armour to vanish. "You're up Blake, York, you'll be doing this one," I ordered the two.

They both stepped into the middle of the clearing and got ready. "Remember Blake, let your instincts take control, don't supress anything, just let it happen," I reminded. They began to circle each other, waiting for the first one to strike. They kept this up for a good couple of minutes before York dashed forward swiping at her, forcing her to jump back or risk getting gutted. She then jumped in and swung at York and then jumped back, leaving a clone that exploded shortly after, this didn't faze York though, he had taken a fire dust grenade to the face.

The battle went on like this for another half an hour till York managed to knock Blake into a tree and daze her and followed up by lunging at her whilst she was down. Just like with Yang and the tree, Blake was surrounded by her aura, but instead of blinding us, it was just pitch black, meaning we couldn't see her. Her aura dispersed and she was nowhere to be seen.

Blake then began to emerge from the shadow of a tree, but was now dressed differently. She now wore a black, hooded cloak that covered her head and a black lower face mask that covered everything below her eyes. On her torso are she wore a leather like armour with metal plates in certain places and went down to her upper thigs tier in at the bottom. On her arms she wore a long sleeved undershirt of some sorts that went down and went into her gauntlet, also made from leather. On her legs she wore blacklegging with armour plating on her knees, going down to her leather boots that were also black. All in all, she looked like a shadow ready to jump out and kill her enemies silently and un-seen.

"Well done Blake, you can shut off your full semblance now," I said to her. She nodded and in a flash of her aura, which appeared like a swirling black cloud that surrounded her, she returned to what she was wearing earlier. "Now we can begin to train you all properly," I stated.

**A.N – I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please read and review. Also, I would like to thank all the people who have followed and favorited so far and those who have given me helpful advice in their review.**


	6. Chapter 6: The Training Really Begins

**Queen of Grimm**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

**Chapter Six: The Training Really Begins**

**A.N – I thought I'd just give you a heads up that I must apologise for any spelling or grammar mistakes that may appear in the story. I really hope you enjoy reading this chapter and don't forget to review.**

**Ruby's P.O.V**

The release of both Yang and Blake's full semblance had been awesome. Yang had looked like a warrior, whilst Blake had looked like an assassin, I wished my semblance had the ability to grant me awesome armour.

"Now that is done, we should now start to try and get you to be able to summon your semblance without the aid of putting your life in danger," Tex stated, "I suggest that sparring with one of us four to begin with will help to enhance your knowledge on how to activate your full semblance. Just like last time though, you'll do it without your weapons, as it will also allow for you to improve on fighting hand to hand."

"I'm going to have you fight against someone with a similar fighting strategy as yourself. Connecticut will go with Yang as you both like to fight in a close quarter's combat style. Blake will go with me, seeing as we both have the ability to blend in with our surroundings, and Ruby will go with North and York because of her ability to fight both close quarters and ranged. Plus, even though you are not allowed to use your weapons, you are allowed to use the environment around you and turn that into your weapon," Tex said, dividing us into separate groups.

Me, North and York headed into a clearing next to the one we were just at. "So, how are we going to do this?" I asked, wonder if it would be one-on-one or two-on-one. "We'll want to do this as fast as possible, so we'll have you go against me and York at the same time," North said, answering my question.

We got into positions, standing with me facing them. I was stood with my right leg back, leaning on it, with my left leg forward, slightly bent and my hands held at chest height, right hand covering the centre of my chest and my left being held out in front of me, slightly bent. They both stood in front of me in the standard Beowolf fighting stance. Knees bent on their back legs, lent slightly forward and resting on the knuckles of their front paws, which is good for dodging and launching themselves forward quickly.

They initiated the fight by both launching at me, causing me to roll out of the way to avoid being slashed by their claws. I had little time to be prepare for their next attack as York launched at me on his own this time, sending quick jabs and slashes, which I dodged or blocked some of the slashes by hitting his forearm with my forearm.

Suddenly, York jumped away and the next thing I knew North came out of nowhere and slammed into my back, sending me flying. I stood back up and found that they were circling me, I got back into my original battle stance.

"I think I know how you tick, especially after seeing how happy you were when you saw your friends had come looking for you," York stated. "Oh yeah, and what is that then?" I asked defiantly, trying to imply that he was bluffing. "You would do everything in your power to make sure they never suffered terribly and make sure they're always happy," he stated with confidence, hitting the nail right on the head.

"If you don't manage to learn to activate your full semblance willingly, we're going to pick off each of your friends one by one, in front of you whilst you are in capacitated," North stated. I felt anger well up in my body. "And if that doesn't work, we'll take you to Vale and make you watch as we breach the wall and ravage all the people there," York added, and then it felt like a bubble was popped inside myself and I felt a ton of power surrounded my body and a cloud of roses clouded my vision of my opponents.

When the roses died down, I felt difference. I looked down and noticed my hands were now covered in fingerless gauntlets.

**York's P.O.V**

When the roses finally died down, they revealed Ruby again, but her appearance had changed. Her cloak had now turned black and her hood had become a form of leather like material. Her lower face was covered by a dark grey mask and her eyes were shrouded by the shadow casted by her hood. She wore a steel like chest plate, which was a lot like a dress that went to just above her knees, that had a golden bird on that had its wings spread up to a golden circle. On her shoulders she wore a steel like shoulder pads that went down to the joint. Her arms were covered by a form of under armour and her gauntlets had a metal plate on the back of her forearm. She was now wearing dark grey leggings that were covered by her knee pads when they reached her knee. Her knee pads were also steel like and grey and were followed by her leather boots, which like her fore arms, had a metal plate on them, but was on both the front and back this time. **(A.N – Nightingale Armour from Skyrim.)**

She looked up at us from looking at her hands, and even with the hood over her eyes we could feel the glare burning into our very souls. "Hey York, do you think we may have over done it?" North asked next to me. "Yeah, maybe just a tad," I replied, getting ready for what could go from a spar, to a fight for our lives very quickly.

We just stared at her, and without twitching a muscle she just vanished, leaving a cloud of crimson rose petals in her wake. She reappeared lest then a millisecond later right in front of us and slammed her palms into our chests, sending us sliding back about ten metres. She vanished again and then reappeared behind us this time, kicking North in the back of the head with enough force to make him face plant the ground and punched me in the back of the head, causing me to stumble forward and she did this all at the same time.

"Ruby, you can stop now, you seem to have found a way to activate your full semblance, so please stop," I ordered, but it must've fallen on death ears, because when I turned around, she punched me in the Jaw, sending me into the air and falling back to the ground with a thud.

She charged at us again, but all we could do was scream in terror as she closed in on us.

**Tex's P.O.V**

**(Same time Ruby began her training.)**

We walked towards the clearing next to the one we were in to begin with, which was like the other one but much smaller. The girls would have to be able to use their full semblance if they wanted to be able to use the ability to transform without the strain being too much for them and destroying their bodies from the inside.

"Blake, when we begin this, we will not stop until you know what it is that makes you activate your semblance" I stated with an air that said I wasn't joking and it wouldn't be easy. She just nodded her response before we both got into our fighting positions.

Blake took a martial arts stance that left her with her left leg forward and her right leg back, slightly bent. She had her right hand in a fist covering her face, her left hand was somewhat parallel with her left leg and was also in a fist. I just stood on all fours in a position that would make it easy to dash forward.

**Blake's P.O.V**

Tex started us off by charging at me and lunging at me with her claws outstretched. I dodged by jumping to the left.

When I got up and turned to where she should've landed, she was gone. I looked around, staying in the stance I was in when I started, but she was nowhere to be seen, it was like she had simply vanished. At least that was what I thought until I saw a shimmer heading towards me from my left, which I blocked with my left arm. She re-appeared from thin air in front of me, which lead to me discovering that what I had blocked was her left front leg/arm, whatever the Grimm class it as.

She jumped back and before I could react she seemed to blend in with our surroundings. I kept looking, but this time she didn't attack.

"I know what you are Blake and I know what you've done as well," she stated, shocking me. So I asked her "H-how do you know that?" she replied in a voice that sounded like she was smug with clearly getting to me, "I may not be like a regular Beowolf, but I still have their powerful senses, I could notice the subtle twitches under you bow, I could smell the scent of a feline coming from you, and I also witnessed you raid that SDC train before ditching you partner to join Beacon".

The revelation that even the Grimm seemed to know about my pass just really irked me off and I started feeling this tug in my body. "What is stopping you from repeating the same thing, but this time to Ruby and Yang? What is stopping you from betraying them and joining up with the Schnee brat and her friends and telling them about us? Why should we trust you, when you would willing betray your partner because of difference of views?" she asked, getting under my skin until I had this urge in my body to prove my loyalty to Ruby and I was surrounded in shadows and felt the familiar presence of my armour forming on my body.

When the shadows cleared, I could see Tex sitting in front of me now, looking at me with a shine in her eyes that said she was proud of what I had done. "Well, done Blake, you can-" but before she could finish, she was interrupted by screams of terror coming from where Ruby was. "On second thoughts, you may need to stay in that form for the time being," she stated and we ran over to where the scream came from.

**Connecticut's P.O.V**

Me and Yang heading into a clearing next to the clearing we used to discover her full semblance, it was basically just a smaller version of the first clearing we were in.

Yang and I stood opposite each other, taking on our fighting stance. She stood in a standard brawler's stance, fist covering her face and legs should width apart. I stood in a stance that would allow for me to launch myself, perfect for my type of semblance, but that would be hard, since Yang already knew my ability from our spar earlier.

I started it off by charging at her and activating my semblance just before "I" lunged and she hit me, even though in reality I was behind her and when the hologram fizzled from existence, I lunged at her, hitting her in the back and sending her flying across the clearing.

Then I decided to start dishing out the taunts. "You seem to think you're tough, but you aren't. If you were your sister would've never been at risk of being near death when we found her, you may have been able to deal with it yourself and take out those six without ever having met us, but you aren't. All of that happened while you slept like a princess."

I felt her Aura heat up and could tell she was on the cusp of finding what drives her to activate her semblance.

"You think you can defend you sister, but in reality, it was her fighting whilst the rest of you were unconscious from whatever they did to you. You're nothing but a weakling who can't even protect herself," I finished and that was all it took to push her over the edge and the flash of bright light that symbolised the activation of her semblance. When the light cleared she stood there in her armour again and I stood down, clearly confusing her.

"It would appear you have discovered what you need to think of when trying to activate your full semblance," I stated and saw her relax. "So everything you said was just to get me to find how to activate my full semblance?" she asked curiously. "Yes, everything I said was just to push you, to be honest, I don't know much about what happened during the fight between your sister and the ones who betrayed her, I only know how it ended when Tex debriefed everyone on why they had brought her back with them," I explained.

"That's good, I thought I was going to have to pummel you for what you said," she said jokingly, "should I revert back to normal?" she asked, but before I could reply, we heard a scream of terror from where Ruby, York and North were. "No, keep it on, we might need you to use it," I said and we headed in the direction of the scream.

**Coco's P.O.V**

When I had finally woken up from my un-planned sleep that damn Beowolf had put us straight to work having us do all sorts of drills, from running laps to climbing trees, and now she had us doing press-ups, whilst taunting us.

"You call that a press-ups, I've seen Goliaths do better than you!" she shouted in Jaune's face. She was really getting on my nerves. Before she could carry on the line a scream tore through the forest, making us turn all our attention in the direction it came from.

"That sounded like North and York," South stated, the Beowolves all seemed to stand on edge. "Everyone, move out towards that scream," Carolina ordered and we started running in the direction of the main clearing.

**Yang's P.O.V**

We reached the main clearing, where we ran into Blake and the others. Me and Blake grabbed our weapons and as I went to grab Ruby's, Tex stopped, "Leave her weapon here, I can tell she is the one battling York and North, meaning she is the one we need to defeat," she stated. "How is that possible? Ruby wouldn't put someone's life at risk for any reason," I stated. "I don't know what is happening, but I do know that we need to bring your sister under control," was all Tex replied with before heading in the direction of the scream.

"Hey Yang, what's with new getup?" Coco asked me, "What this?" I said pointing at my armoured body, "This is just my full semblance, same with Blake over there," I said pointing to Blake as we ran.

When we reached the clearing we stayed just in the tree line so they couldn't see us, so that we could analyse what we're up against. All I saw was my sister at one end of the clearing and North and York at the other end. Both Beowolves were panting heavily and looked pretty beat up, with black blood running down their masks and few teeth missing out their mouth.

They stood staring at one and other from across the clearing and in a blink of an eye my sister had moved from her to within proximity of North and York. Before either of them could react, North had been punched into the ground and York was kicked across the clearing, into a tree, toppling it.

"Who is that?" Jaune asked. The hooded figure was unknown to all of us, but I felt something familiar coming off of her. "That's Ruby, looks like even the semblance she used on all the Grimm was only a part of her full semblance," Tex replied to Jaune's question. "Bur how is that Ruby? The way she is acting is like a pre-programmed machine," Blake pointed out, and she wasn't wrong there, the hooded figure, who was supposedly Ruby, was fighting with fluid movements, and each punch, kick and chop she sent, hit its mark.

"That's because North and York have said something to get her to find the trigger of her full semblance, but we didn't realise that her full semblance was like this and it has caused her to go into a state where she is merely the passenger in her own body, whilst her body is controlled by her instincts," Text said, causing everyone to realise the severity of the situation. "How do we snap her out of it then?" I asked, concerted for my sister. "We're going to have to knock her unconscious, but that won't be easy at the speed she keeps moving at," Carolina stated, and the carried on with, "I suggest that we all surround the clearing and when everyone is ready, I'll give the signal to attack and we'll attack her on all sides."

We nodded and spread out and when in position nodded to Carolina, we all waited for the moment she gave the order as Ruby started walking over to North and York, who had ended up next to each other, laying on the ground panting and unable to move from exhaustion and the amount of pain they must have been in.

As ruby was walking towards them, she held her hand out in the direction of the clearing where her weapon was, and a ruby red chain appeared from thin air and with a tug of her hand we heard a whistling sound, like an object was cutting through the air at an intense speed, and from the tree line came her weapon in scythe mode and straight into her hand.

"MARK!" was all Carolina said before we all rushed in towards Ruby, hoping we could end this before she did something she may come to regret.

As we reached her, we attacked in sync, preparing to knock her out in one go, but fate wasn't on our side that day. As our attacks were about to hit her, she vanished in a flurry of petals and began, taking down the Demi-Grimm one at a time. She knocked each one out, until Tex, Carolina, me, Blake and all the non-Grimm were left standing, and this all happened in a matter of seconds.

"She's faster, I'll give her that," Coco stated, "let's see if she can outrun my stun rounds though." And with that she activated her Gatlin gun and let loose a torrent of pellets, filled with enough electricity dust to knock out a Beowolf.

This however did nothing to brink my sister down as she just dodged them all and in the end, she was right in front of Coco, less than a foot away, sending her fist into her gut and propelling Coco straight into the tree behind her with enough force to topple it. She didn't get up after that, and Velvet had to run over to check as we couldn't tell if she was breathing or not as she had landed on her front. Velvet was able to confirm that she was just unconscious and may have had a few broken bones, here and there.

Jaune, Ren and Nora ran at her and attacked in sync. Jaune swung his sword and was blocked and knocked back only for Nora to replace him and go in swinging her hammer wildly. She kept Ruby on a back burner for about a minute before Ruby dodged and Nora over swung. Ruby used this to her advantaged, and grabbed Nora by the collar and back of her shirt, spun her a hundred and eighty degrees and, with the momentum Nora had built up from her attacks, threw Nora at Jaune, who had tried to sneak up on her for a second attempt, knocking both out for the count.

Ren joined the fray by shooting his dual wield pistols, forcing her to dodge and when he got close enough, would swing his guns, trying to hit her with the blades under the barrel of each gun. Again, this was in vain, as Ruby eventually managed to kick him into the air, and before he began to fall back down, she appeared above him and kicked him into the ground, successfully knocking him unconscious.

Now it was time for the remainder of Team CFVY to step in. Fox and Velvet rushed in and attacked like a synergistic unit, attacking quickly and from both sides; however, Ruby was faster. She managed to get between the two and grabbed them by their faces, clamming them into the ground with enough force to make a crater. Yatsuhashi, now the last one out of Team CFVY, standing, charged Ruby with sword drawn and swung it in a downward slash to try and take my sister out, but as all could probably tell, Yatsuhashi was big and possessed strength, but was slow, whereas Ruby was small and fast, also having strength that may have, at that moment, surpasses his own. So the outcome was of no shock when Ruby moved at her new speed to get behind him and roundhouse kick him to a tree, knocking him unconscious like the rest that went before him.

All that was left now was me, Blake, Tex and Carolina, but Tex and Carolina had taken some damage when Ruby was attacking the Freelancers. "We have to end this now, if we fall, there is no telling what she'll do, with her instincts controlling her, she likely to try and attack the ones that betrayed her and she'll end up getting killed," Tex stated, me and Blake nodded. I surrounded myself in flames and Blake blended into the shadows casted by the trees.

When I reached her, I swung a flame encased fist at her, forcing her to fall to the ground on her back and propel herself off the ground back to her feet, where she followed up with a series of kicks. I retaliated with a punch, which she blocked with her scythe. We pushed against each other, stuck in a stalemate. I noticed as Blake left the shadows and snuck up on Ruby, ready to knock her out using the flat of her blade. However, as she swung, Ruby did something more peculiar than being able to summon her scythe with her Aura.

I noticed the sudden pulse of Aura around her hand and in a flash, she blocked Blake's blade using a katana made purely of her Aura. She pushed Blake off and then head-butted me, causing me to stumble. Blake attacked again but was again blocked by the sword and then kicked back. I ran at her but she turned and shot me with a stun round that locked my joints up for a second. She began walking towards the downed Beowolves with a clear intent to kill them all. But before she reached them, she was hit by a blur of black and white.

This did not phase her, neither did the second, third or fourth, but the fifth one made her stumble. The blur revealed itself to be Carolina. Before she could react to Carolina, there was a ripple in the air that pounced at Ruby and made her stumble again. I took this as my opportunity to strike and charged her. When I reached her, I swung my fist at her and before she could react, my fist made contact, sending her flying into a tree which collapsed upon impact. She didn't get back up from it.

Blake came to my side and we began walking towards her. Her armour started to vanish in a similar way a Grimm would after being killed. Upon seeing this, me and Blake both shut off our full semblances and carried on walking towards her.

Once we had reached her, we began to examine her, making sure I didn't do any lasting damage to her. It turned she was just unconscious and it was confirmed when we looked at her Scroll to find her Aura was still pretty much full. Our guess was that the exhaustion from activating her full semblance and the knock to the head had been what had knocked her unconscious despite Aura being almost full.

"Why do you think she went on that mini-rampage?" I asked to the rest of us that were still awake. "Best guess is that whatever North and York used to trigger her into finding her drive, is what drove her to almost kill them because of her instinct being too strong for her to control on her first attempt," Tex answered. We all nodded in agreement and just decided to check on the others, who appeared to be fine and healing nicely because of their Auras (even North and York who took the most brutal beating from Ruby), and just decided to relax and wait for the rest to gain consciousness before going back to the Canyon.

**A.N – I hope you all enjoyed this instalment of Queen of Grimm and please don't forget to read and review, but please make sure any criticism is constructive otherwise it doesn't help me improve the story.**


	7. Chapter 7: Celebrating Christmas

**Queen of Grimm**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

**Chapter Seven: Celebrating Christmas**

**Ruby's P.O.V**

It had been a few weeks since the incident with my semblance had occurred and everyone seemed to have forgotten about and we carried on with training like we usually did when we weren't resting. Me, Yang and Blake were trained by Tex, North, York and Connecticut; the others were trained by Carolina, Wyoming, Maine and South. Every one of us had progressed greatly in training, both us Demi-Grimm and Non-Grimm, and could hold our own against the Blood Gulch Outpost Alpha group.

The Beowolves in this canyon were, to put in simple terms, very dumb in the way they acted. The Blue Team had Church who couldn't aim a charge and missed a target that didn't even move. Tucker who was just a massive pervert that hit on anything as long as it was the opposite sex and Caboose, who for some strange reason had control of a Burrower controlled Deathstalker called Sheila and a Burrower controlled Ursa called Freckles, and would somehow accidentally order the Deathstalker to try and Kill Church and the Ursa to try and kill Wash.

The Red Team were no better. They were led by a Beowolf by the name of Sarge. He had a bone like mask on his upper head, which had standard red marking on it like a regular Beowolf would have. He wasn't like the Freelancers though, he only had boney spines protruding down his back, on his shoulders and at his elbows. He drills the others of Red Team by having them do work around the base, though not all agree with him and laze around the base all day.

The next Beowolf on Red Team was called Simmons, or as everyone else calls him Kissass, who like Sarge has a bone like mask, but with maroon markings, and only has boney spikes on his back, shoulders and elbows. He is called a Kissass because of how he is always complimenting everything Sarge says and following his orders without question most of the time.

The third Beowolf of Red Team was called Grif. He was extremely lazy and didn't follow any of the orders that Sarge issued to him; heck, the only time he follows orders from any of the Alphas, is when they threaten to do something to him with an even more presence of intent in their voices than what is in Sarge's voice. His best friend in the Canyon was Simmons, despite them basically being polar opposites. His appearance was similar to the other two with the formation of his bone spikes and his size being the same as well at about a metre when on all fours and double that when stood on his hind legs. His markings were an orange colour that would make him stand out if he was in a pack with just regular Beowolves instead of the Demi-Grimm variant.

The fourth member of this very annoyingly crazy team, was called Donut. He was unusual from the rest, as he came across as more female than even the Female Alphas. He was extremely gullible and somehow made being around Caboose feel less annoying, especially when you called his 'lightish red' markings pink. He was like the rest of red team with how his bone armour was situated and how much he had, but was about an inch shorter than the rest of Red Team.

Then there was Lopez, he was a type of android that was named an Atlesian Grimm Knight, as he had two forms. His knight form, which looked very much like the Atlesian Knight 200 but with metal spines protruding from his shoulders, elbows and spine. In his Grimm form, he was similar to the Alphas, as he had armour all along his body, except on his joints and his lower jaw, though it did have something covering the circuits in the jaw, it was weaker than what was on his upper head. He had the spines protruding from the same spot on his Grimm body, which looked like a Beowolf, as his Knight body. When he was walking on all fours, he was about a metre and a half tall, and about three when he was on his hind legs. He was one of two Atlesian Grimm Knight that were made before the programme was shut down because of him being infected with a Burrower and attacking his creators. The other was lost and the Alphas don't know if it was destroyed or if it was re-programmed to think like something that didn't have the abilities of the Grimm, like an Atlesian Knight or a Sentient being.

Over the few weeks we had been there, we had mastered our Beowolf forms, Ursa forms, King Taijitu forms, Boarbatusk Forms and Deathstalker forms. Now we were learning to master our Nevermore forms and then we would go onto master our Pantera form, which was basically a panther like Grimm that was found in jungles around Remnant, and then we would learn the form of the strongest of all the Grimm, our Dracon forms, which were dragon like Grimm found in the mountains near Atlas.

Learning our Nevermore forms was hard, as to find our form, we had to experience falling from high altitude and hoping to we found it before we hit the ground. We had to prepare for this though by getting used to falling from a height. We did this by jumping off a cliff edge and landing in the water below and then move onto a higher cliff and jumping, repeating the process till we believed we had jumped off cliffs enough to be ready to unlock our Nevermore forms.

We clambered up onto Four Seven Niner, accompanied by Tex, and she took off into the sky. We reached an altitude that would suffice for a skydiver and got ready.

"Once you jump, you better hope you get your Nevermore form, as there is no telling if Four Seven Niner will be able to catch you in time," Tex stated with a voice clearly meant to warn us that if we jump, we may not make it out alive. We all just nodded and prepared to jump. We'd all be jumping at the same time, just to make it easier if one transformed to a Nevermore, and the others didn't do it in time, they would have a higher chance of catching them than Four Seven Niner.

When we got the go from Four Seven Niner, all three of us jumped simultaneously. The feeling of the air rushing towards us made it hard to breathe, but we made do with what we had, it wouldn't be a problem for us. We reached terminal velocity pretty quickly and started trying to feel out our Nevermore forms inside us. It was harder than the ones before, as they simply required using certain aspects of hunting: working in a pack, berserking, silent strikes, charging and over-powering our prey. Becoming a Nevermore required, more drastic measures to accomplish. The Nevermore was less of a hunter to the Grimm and more of a form of air support, leading to us having to fall to the ground with no means of activating it, other than our instincts to survive.

The sound air being distorted and a flash of darkness, drew my attention to Yang, who had already found her Nevermore form, and was now just keeping level with us just in case. Her Nevermore form was similar to Four Seven Niner's, she had armour on her upper face, back, legs and wings. The joints were not cover by the bone armour and neither were the feathers on her wings. The difference, was that the accents on her bone armour were yellow instead of the silverfish colour Four Seven Niner had.

It was another minute into our fall, when second flash of darkness and the sound of air being distorted again, brought my attention to Blake, who had also been able to acquire her Nevermore form. She was a lot like Yang, with her bone armour being on her upper face, back, legs and wings; excluding her joints and the feathers on her wings. The only difference being that her accents were black instead of yellow.

That only left me and the point of no return, where even catching me would result in a serious injury, was quickly approaching. I could feel Blake and Yang preparing to grab at the last moment before I reached that point.

Fear was slowly staring to set in now, and the fast approaching ground wasn't helping my nerves. The feel of something pushing against my aura from the inside alerted me to the presence that my body was trying to change its form, it was a key way of identifying for us, when we were about to find our required form.

Just before I reached the last chance line, I was surrounded by darkness and the air distorted around me. The next time I saw colour, was when I had finally achieved my Nevermore form and was gliding around the trees I had found myself flying towards.

I flew upwards and emerged in-between Yang and Blake, who even though they couldn't really show it this form, were clearly happy I had succeeded by the aura they were giving off. It was short lived though, when we realised that we had to land in the clearing where our friends were, but we had no idea how to stop.

The landing was, to say the least, hot. With no way of stopping ourselves, all we could do was brace ourselves as we crashed into the ground, taking a few trees down with us. When we finally came to rest, we were in very awkward positions. Yang was resting on her head with her legs stuck up in the air and Blake and I had landed together, with her on the bottom on her back, with me laid on top of her on my belly. We remained like this, even when we returned back to our regular forms.

Our friends arrived to find us like this and didn't exactly help the situation. "Aw Ruby, didn't know you like Blake that much, when's the wedding?" Nora said mockingly, causing a blush to spread across both of our faces, whilst the rest just laughed as we got off of each other. Yang got up as well and brushed the dirt out of her hair and then moving onto brushing it off her clothes.

Four Seven Niner landed and allowed Tex to disembark. She approached us with a look on her face that screamed we were about to be told every fault in our landing. "You're landing sucked, you didn't stay up right, you didn't slow down and you Ruby, used Blake as landing cushion," she stated, causing us to look down in shame and, in mine and Blake's case, blush. "But I am just as curious as Nora is, When is the Wedding?" she finished, causing me and Blake to blush redder than my cape and everyone else to break into even more laughter.

"Can we get onto what we need to do now?" I asked, trying to get my blush to die down a bit. "Now you'll have flying lessons with Four Seven Niner," Tex stated before continuing, "But for now you can have a break, we'll pick this up after Christmas."

All three of had shocked faces, we had completely forgotten about Christmas being tomorrow and had prepared nothing to celebrate it. "Well you better get hunting if you really want to celebrate it" Carolina stated as she and the rest of Beowolves headed back to Blood Gulch Alpha Outposts.

We looked at our friends and they nodded in agreement and we headed away from the canyon towards the dense forest. Me, Blake and Yang all turned into our Beowolf forms and the rest either used their melee weapons or an improvised sword made from sticks, yarn and stones and all were equipped with a bows and arrows that were made in the similar way as the swords. This was because out here, we had no access to dust or ammo for our ranged forms, especially since we were either suspected M.I.A or K.I.A, so we made improvised weapons to supplement this until we have finished training and are more than capable of attacking White Fang bases to take their dust and weapons. We couldn't risk attacking any military bases as we would probably lose and we weren't going to take ammo and weapons from the people protecting the public from danger.

Our Beowolf forms were similar to that of the Alpha's with subtle differences. We all had bone armour in the same places as the Alphas: upper head, back and legs; we also didn't have bone armour on our joints. The spines were also protruding from our shoulders, elbows and back.

The differences were our accents, eye colour and height. Our eye colour was difference because of the fact we were the only Demi-Grimm to have a humanoid base form.

Blake had black ascents running along her bone armour and was about a metre and a half tall when on all fours and was double that when on her hind legs. Her eyes were also black, which if it wasn't for the greyish glow around the eye holes on her mask, it would appear she had no eyes at all.

Yang had yellow accents running along her bone armour and was about two metres tall when on all fours, which turned to four when she stood in her hind legs. Her eyes where a glowing yellow that almost made it appear like she had suns in the place of her eyes.

I, from when I saw my reflection in the lake not too far from the canyon, had crimson red accents on my bone armour and was about a metre and a quarter tall when on all fours, equating to about two and a half metres when I stood on my hind legs. My eyes were also crimson red and had a glow around had a reddish glow around the eye holes in my mask. I basically looked like a regular Alpha Beowolf, but that was apparently because of me having relations with what created the Grimm.

We had all came accustomed to hunting by now, having had to do it so we could survive out here in the wilderness. The local wildlife in Blood Gulch was a mixture of what is usually found in the woodlands around every town, village or city.

Me, Blake and Yang took the lead, using our enhanced senses to find and track suitable prey, whilst the rest either prepared to shoot the prey or attack any of the normal Grimm in the area.

**Two hours later**

We had been hunting for a bit and had had no luck in finding anything other than the occasional pack of regular Grimm that had encroached into Blood Gulch. Everyone by now was getting tired and me, Blake and Yang had to return to our normal forms to conserve our energy that was being guzzled up by being in our Beowolf forms.

We were about to call it quits and head back to the canyon, when we heard a very distinguished cobble, coming from behind a bush just behind us. I summoned a bow and arrow from my aura, which I had learned to control with my will power and could now summon a multitude of weapons with just a single thought, and fired into the bush, where there was a squawk, followed by the sound of something slumping to the ground.

Yang walked to the bush and pulled out a sizeable turkey, easily large enough to feed all of us present. We had spoken to the North a bit ago, who had come to see what we were doing, and had told us that the rest of the Grimm in the canyon had already caught enough meat to feed themselves and we wouldn't need to supply them this time like usual. He had left moments before we found this turkey, and now we would be following.

**Moments later**

**Yang's P.O.V**

We reached the canyon moments later and we were all exhausted and just wanted to relax, but one of us would have to wait a bit longer, as they would have to pluck and prepare the turkey tomorrow.

"Whose turn is it today to prepare the catch?" I asked, not expecting the reply, "You Yang," Ruby replied. "What do you mean?" I asked, not really wanting to do it. "It's your turn tonight, you know the schedule, you come after June and he did it last night" Blake stated, adding her own two cents in the conversation.

I sighed in exasperation and as we reached the caves that we lived in, that were also inhabited by the Alphas and two other Beowolves known as Doc, or O'Malley when the burrower inside of him takes over, and Grey. Both could be classed as the medics of this outpost, but were both somewhat insane, so no one really wanted to get injured or risk having to visit these two.

I headed to what was basically classed as a kitchen for us, as it had a fire pit with spit above it, knives were placed on a rack on the wall, all made from stone and sharp enough to do the job they were needed for.

I place the turkey on a table made from branches and a large slate of stone that the Alphas helped us make. I plucked all the feathers from the turkey and then removed its head and innards, putting them in a crate we found and would have it sent to the Grif in the morning, who would dispose of it for us by eating it. After that, I placed it in an improvised freezer, which was just a box made from slate, held together by vines and filled with ice that had to be replace every day with ice from the Sidewinder outpost, which is about two miles from Outpost Alpha.

After that, I headed to the grotto in the cave that served as a bedroom to the ten of us. The beds were just animal skins and dry grass as stuffing. I laid on the only bed left, which had Ruby and Blake sleeping on my left, with Coco and Velvet sleeping on my right. The rest were sleeping on the other side of the grotto.

The second my head hit my pillow, darkness began to encroach on my vision and I was soon in the embrace of sleep.

**The next day**

**Blake's P.O.V**

When we all eventually woke up, it was about ten in the morning and we were all well relaxed. We would all be chipping in to help with cooking the Turkey. Team JNPR would be heading out to collect wild herbs with the help of Yang, who would sniff them out in her Beowolf form.

Team CFVY would be preparing the veg we had been able to steel from who had wanted to transport their produce cheaply by going through Grimm territory, but only had a few Atlesian Knights that were the outdated version, so it wasn't hard for me, Ruby and Yang to dispatch the guards and scare the man into running away, leaving his truck with all his fruit and veg still in there. Coco was able to drive the truck back by using a path that had been formed by the amount of times Grimm have walked up and down. It was all put in a cave in Sidewinder, which was protected by some Freelancers' Ursas

That would leave Me and Ruby with the task of cooking the turkey once Team JNPR and Yang returned with the herbs.

They returned about an hour later with the herbs needed to prepare the turkey. Me and ruby began by rubbing the herbs into the turkey and then placing in onto the spit where we took it in turns turning it over the fire we lit before they returned.

It was several hours later before we could serve it, which the rest of the ones not cooking the turkey spent cleaning up the slates we used as plates, or were cooking the veg to go with the turkey.

Once done it was served up onto the slates and placed on a larger improvised table that could seat all of us. We all ate and were chatting and joking around. In the end we were stuffed and the sun was begging to set over the horizon. It painted the sky with pinks and oranges and made it all seem surreal. We had all come far in these past weeks and by the time we were ready, we would make the ones who betrayed all of us in a way, but more so Ruby, suffer a fate worse than death.

There was a rustling coming from the bushes behind us and from it emerged Tex, followed by Wash and Carolina. "Ruby, Yang, we have something to show you" Tex stated, urging them to follow. They followed, but for some strange reason dragged me along.

We reached a clearing not far from the canyon, where two women stood. One wore a white cloak with crimson hair and looked like an older version of Ruby. The second woman wore red clothing and armour, with a sword with a dust cylinder for a sheath attached to her waist. She looked like and older version of Yang, but with Crimson eyes and hair.

"MUM!" Both Yang and Ruby shouted.

**A.N – Hoped you all enjoyed this chapter and please review, apologies if it seems rushed, just wanted to get something out before Christmas with a bit of a Christmas themed. So please help me by making the next chapter even better. Also I would like to say a thank you to all the people who have followed, favorited and sent reviews that have helped me to keep righting, whether they be telling me what was good or what could improve it.**


	8. Chapter 8: Family Reunion

**Queen of Grimm**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

**Chapter Eight: Family Reunion**

**Blake's P.O.V**

"MOM!" Both Yang and Ruby shouted, before rushing the two women and pouncing on them, giving them bone crushing hugs, but both women returned the hugs with equal force. Ruby and Yang were crying what could only be described as tears of joy and the two women were also crying in joy as the family was reunited.

"Where have you been? I thought you were dead?" Ruby suddenly asked, but you could tell she was asking out of curiosity and not out of want and anger like some people would do in such a situation. The woman, who I could only assume was called Summer from Ruby and Yang had told me about her before this entire incident, just smiled at Ruby before answering. "Something came up that demanded my attention, I had to come back to my homeland to drive back some invaders" was what she replied with.

"What do you mean by "invaders" and "homeland"?" Ruby asked, just as confused as me and Yang by what she meant. "If you haven't figured how me and Yang's mother are standing in a Grimm infested forest un-harmed and after years of being declared either M.I.A or K.I.A, then me and you are going to have to have one on one teaching on how to be perceptive, especially if you're supposed to be a skilled sniper," Summer replied, making it finally click in all our heads.

"You mean you spent the last nine years in Blood Gulch" Ruby started, "now it all makes sense, the reason why both me and Yang are part Grimm, is because you and her mom are also Demi-Grimm". This revelation was something we had all seemed to come up with, as I had a similar though passing through my mind and Yang seemed too had had and epiphany at the moment Ruby stated this. "But then who was this invading force?" Yang decided to butt in.

"It was less of an invading force and more of an uprising of mind controlled Demi-Grimm, or as you know them, The Freelancers," Yang's mother spoke, whose name was unknown as Yang had never mentioned it before. "But before you go jumping to conclusions, they were being controlled by the Goliath known as the Director, who sought to overthrow me," Summer elaborated on what had already been said.

"Overthrown? You were leading the Demi-Grimm back then?" Ruby asked, curiosity still lacing her voice. "Not just then, I began when my mother died, as she was the Queen of all Demi-Grimm, and have ruled up to now," she stated, "now do you understand why you were even more powerful than your sister and Blake during the training incident, it is because you are the heir to the throne and will rule over all the Demi-Grimm that walk this planet".

"But surely being the heir isn't what makes me so powerful?" Ruby asked, not believing that a simple title would give her so much power. "You're right in saying that," Summer replied, "it is because you are a true Rose". "What do you mean?" Ruby asked, confused by what her Mother was getting at. "It means you stayed loyal to the Rose family by doing two things: keeping Rose as your maiden name and accepting a cloak from your mother that is one of the colours that roses can be found in, made from Beowolf fur" Summer explained, even though it doesn't make sense how just these two properties are what embody a true Rose. "That doesn't exactly make sense in how it works" Ruby stated, only to have her mother reply back with "It doesn't matter if it makes sense, it is just how it works".

They all broke from their hugs, allowing for me to get a better view of the two women. Summer wore basically the same as what ruby wore, but with the colour being white. She had a pale complexion and her eyes were silver, just like Ruby's. Her hair was a lighter red then Ruby's, being almost the same shade of red as Ruby's cloak, being longer and was held in a ponytail that reached to just her shoulder blades when like that, probably further down her body when free. It was probably about two inches longer than what Ruby's was at now, which just reached her shoulders.

Yang's mother wore a shihakusho top that was dark grey and had read armoured shoulder pads. She also wore red gauntlets, which appeared to be made of the same material as the shoulder pads. There was a large red strap around her stomach holding her shihakusho close, which had what appeared to be black clouds on it. She wore a short, dark grey, pleated skirt, which reached to about mid-thigh. Around her skirt, she wore a red secondary skirt, which covered about two thirds of the pleated one and was slightly longer. It was held around her waist by a belt, which also held her large sword sheathe that appeared to be a dust revolving cylinder. She also wore black leather boots that went up past her knees. Her complexion was pale and her eyes were crimson, just like Yang's would be when she got angry. Her hair was black and appeared to be tide in a ponytail by a bandana that was coloured red like Ruby's cloak. She basically looked like Yang, except for some slight differences.

"Now, how have the other Demi-Grimm been treating you three?" she asked, including me in the question. "They've been great" Ruby replied, "They are awesome" Yang replied and I stay quiet until Yang's mother asked me what I thought of them, which I replied with "they are… good".

Both women nodded before looking towards the three Beowolf that accompanied us here. "How have these three been?" Yang's mother asked. "They have learnt most of their Grimm forms and have all unlocked their full semblances, which they can now use freely" Tex answered. The two women nodded their heads and started walking towards the canyon, gesturing for us to follow, whilst the Grimm headed back to where they had been before they brought us here.

Once we reached the canyon, every one of our friends stood up and went to draw their weapons, but stopped once they saw us emerge from the trees behind the women. We all walked to the table, where Ruby began to explain to the rest who the two women were.

After all that, everyone began to talk to each other. Summer and Raven, the woman that was Yang's mother, who told us her name, were telling stories about their missions as Huntresses and even stories about what they did during the period of time they were missing from Yang and Ruby's lives.

We all went to our beds after that, while Summer and Raven both headed to check on the Reds and Blues, to make sure they have become more attuned as hunters. _"Good luck to them"_ was all I could say in my head as I thought about how idiotic the two factions could be. With that I aloud slumber to take me and fell into a dreamless sleep.

**Ruby's P.O.V**

I woke up the next day with a stretch and a yawn. As I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes, I caught a familiar smell that I hadn't smelt since before the incident with those bastards. It was the scent of eggs, bacon and sausages. This is what seemed to wake the rest up and caused us all to rush out of the caves to find out why something so good was coming from outside.

We reached the exit of the caves and saw three people at the table, two being mine and Yang's moms and the other being a man we hadn't seen since we started Beacon. "UNCLE QROW!" both me and Yang shouted, rugby tackling him to the ground in a hug.

"What you doing here? How did you here? Did you know my mom was alive?" I asked rapidly. "Whoa there kiddo, let me answer a question before you ask another" the man stated, "I decided I'd stop by and bring you some meat you didn't have to hunt for, I got an Airship to the nearest city, then a Bullhead to the nearest village, then I walked to where these two stay and then they brought me here to see you. I did know your mom was alive, but we all agreed it was too dangerous for you to know about it because we feared you try to go after her whilst the Director was trying to take the throne."

I was glad my uncle was here, and even more so that he had brought breakfast. The only bit that upset me though, was the fact that he knew about my mother's where about. It only upset me a little though, as the reasoning for it made happy as it showed they did to protect me and not to leave me feeling abandoned and unwanted.

"So, how long have you known about Demi-Grimm?" Yang asked him with a voice full of curiosity about how our uncle had also been able to traverse Blood Gulch un-injured. "I've known since I was about six, same with your mom, the same our mother told us about her heritage and how she was a Demi-Grimm" he answered, answering Yang's question and my unspoken one.

"How many of our family are Demi-Grimm?" I asked, which was replied by Raven, "You, your sister, your mom, me and Qrow, at least those are the family member you know, if you want to know all of them, well that'll take a while to get through all of them".

We all went to our makeshift table and sat down to plates with two sausages, two rashers of bacon, one egg and beans. Qrow had really brought everything to make a good breakfast.

After breakfast was eaten, we headed to the clearing where we would meet the Demi-Grimm for training, with my mom, Yang's mom and uncle Qrow.

It didn't take long to reach the clearing, and when we did, every one of the Demi-Grimm already there bowed their heads. I could only assume it was because my mother was there, seeing as she was the queen of them and probably the reason why they weren't killed by other Demi-Grimm for working with the Director.

"How many times do I have to tell you? You don't have to bow when the other Demi-Grimm aren't around" my mother stated, causing each of them to raise their heads and look in her direction. "Now Ruby, Yang and Blake, could you please activate your semblances and demonstrate them by sparring against each other. Me, Raven and Qrow would like to see how much you have progressed from when you first came here."

We nodded and activated our semblances, whilst everyone else went to the tree line to give us space to fight. We had come up with names for each of our semblances, Yang's was called her Blaze Mode, Blake's was called her Shadow Mode and mine was called my Reaper mode.

We got into the centre and began by circling each other with our weapons drawn. Yang and Blake looked at each other before nodding and both launched at me, intent on taking me out first before moving onto each other. As they reached me, I used my speed to get out of the way, causing them to collide.

When they both got back up, I charged at them, slamming the blunt edge of Crescent Rose into my sister's chest, sending her to one end of the clearing, and hit Blake in the chest, sending her to the opposite side of the clearing to Yang. I decided I would focus on Yang for the time being, so I used my Aura to chain Blake to a tree temporarily and then headed towards my sister, who had just began to stand back up.

As I reached her, I sent an Aura enhanced fist into her face, causing her slide back. I went after her, sending a barrage of slashes from Crescent Rose, which she managed to block and even send a few of her jabs at me, which I was able to block.

We went like this for a while, before she managed to land a punch, which she enhanced with her flames, to bring my Aura down a bit more, and a shot from Ember Celica, as to push me back to create some room; that worked more in my favour than it did hers.

I clocked the rifle part of Crescent Rose and buried it in the ground. I fired an entire mag at her, doing enough damage to bring her aura just above the red zone, before charging her and kneeing her in the stomach, bringing her into the red zone and successfully having her pulled from the sparring match for her own safety. She went to the others and deactivated her Semblance. I had made sure during our match that I didn't use too much kinetic energy that it allowed her to be able to overpower me in strength.

I then moved onto Blake, who had manged to get herself out of my chains. We charged at each other and met in the middle of the clearing. We exchanged blows, slowly chipping away at each other's Auras. We both jumped back, each of our Auras being just above the red. We switched our weapons into their gun modes and both fired simultaneously. It was obvious what the result were, we drew. Both our Aura's dropped below the red, both being the same level because she my Aura had been closer to the red than hers.

We both deactivated our Semblances and went towards the others.

"Nice work you three, you've definitely improved in skill, especially from what I Tex has told from when you first started your training with the Demi-Grimm" Summer said, "especially you Ruby, it's no wonder how you were able to defeat almost an entire pack of Alphas and most of the people who had been training with said Alphas that accompanied you".

We all laughed about the memory, as I had gotten over what I did a week after it happened and now a days we just joke about it and use it to tease the Alphas by telling them they got beat by a less experienced and younger fighter. It really pissed them off.

"Now that you've done that, you three can have a break to regain the rest of your Aura, but the rest of you will head off with us Alphas to train" Tex ordered. "Wait, all of you? But what about Ruby, Yang and Blake?" asked Jaune. "They are training in Nevermore forms, they only Four Seven Niner can teach them that" she replied back.

With that they headed into the trees to head to another clearing so that they could train. We all just rested and chatted with each other, including my mom, Yang's mom and uncle Qrow.

We rested for about an hour before our Aura had fully re-charged and we walked up to Four Seven Niner to begin our training to master our Nevermore forms.

She had us change into our Nevermore forms before beginning. "To begin with, we'll start with learning how to take off" she said and before we had even attempted it, we could tell this was going to be a long day.

**Several hours later**

**No One's P.O.V**

Seven Nevermore flew through the sky. Each had bone plating that covered almost their entire body, but five of them had different coloured accents on their armours, different coloured eyes and all were different sizes. One had yellow accents and yellow eyes and was about five metres long, this one was Yang. The one with black accents and black eyes, and was only slightly shorter in length than Yang, was Blake. The one next to Blake, who also flew next Blake, had red accents, red eyes and was only about four metres long, making her the shortest of all the Nevermore there, was Ruby. The other one with red accents, red eyes and being ten metres long, was Summer, Ruby's mother, who flew just behind her daughter. The one next to her, who had grey accents, grey eyes and was about eight metres long, was Ruby and Yang's uncle, Qrow. Next to him, was a Nevermore with dark red accents, dark red eyes and was the same size as Qrow, was his sister and Yang's mother, Raven, who flew in line with Summer and Qrow and just behind Yang. The one flying in front of all of them, with silver accents, silver eyes and was about nine metres long, was Four Seven Miner, the one teaching the three girls how to master their Nevermore forms.

The three girls had mastered how to take off, flying, gliding through the air and hovering. Now they just had to land without face planting the ground. This would be their fifth attempt at landing that day, and they were planning on making sure it would be the one they succeeded on.

They flew in low, whilst the other four hovered above watching them, and prepared their legs for when they would touch the ground. They kept getting lower and lower, until they pulled back so they were vertical, slowing them down and allowing them to land with nothing but a loud thud. They had done it.

They were all ecstatic, they had finally been able to land with either face planting the ground or landing on top of one and other.

The other four landed next to them and began congratulating them. "Well done you three, now it's time for you to learn how to snatch something off the ground with your talons" Four Seven Niner stated. The three sighed in exhaustion, but still took off into the air with the other four following them.

**That evening**

**Yang's P.O.V**

After training we had mastered our Nevermore forms and could now do what any other Nevermore could do; we could fly, we could glide, we could hover, we could land, we could snatch objects off the ground with our talons, we could fire feathers from our wings and we could carry people on our backs without dropping them by accident.

We had eaten dinner with the rest that had come with us and each of us had talked about our days. Jaune could now hold his own against Wash, the worst fighter of the Alpha Beowolves, but had still been stronger than the group they were training. Nora had been able to hold her own against Connecticut, Ren had been able to beat North and South, Yatsuhashi had been able to hold up against Maine, Velvet had taken on both Wyoming and York, Fox had been able to late longer than Coco did when she first fought Carolina, but was still defeated by her and Coco had gone against Tex and had held up against her pretty well, until Text activated her semblance and that where it went downhill for her quickly and where Tex was able to win the fight.

After that we headed to bed, but not before wishing our parents good night and saying byte to uncle Qrow, who had to go back to Vale as it would look even more suspicious if he too was suddenly to drop off the radar like the rest had.

**The next day**

**Ruby's P.O.V**

The next morning we all woke up, had breakfast and went to meet up with the Freelancers. Today we would have to learn our Pantera forms.

Usually it would take longer to master a Grimm form, but with both mine and Yang's mother being there, along with uncle Qrow, they had given us help and we were able to master it within two days of unlocking them, one those days being Christmas, so we didn't do any training that day anyways.

We reached the clearing where all the Alpha Beowolves and mine and Yang's mom were already there. We all lined stood in front of them and waited. Instead of Tex talking, my mother stepped forward and began speaking. "Today, all the Alpha Beowolves here will be training with the Non- Grimm group, whilst me and Raven teach Ruby, Yang and Blake how to unlock there Pantera forms" she stated. With that said, the Alphas left with our friend, while we stayed put and awaited for either my mom or Yang's to begin teaching us.

"Your Pantera form will be like unlocking your Beowolf form, except it will require you to hunt on your own, instead of a group like you did for your Beowolf form" Raven began. "We have place three deer in an isolated area of Blood Gulch, between here and Sidewinder, your task is to hunt them, using the shadows with no weapons or semblances" my mother continued from where Raven finished.

We nodded before splitting up and making our own way towards the deer, heading towards Sidewinder.

Along the way I stuck to the shadows, preparing for when I would have to attack the deer.

It wasn't long before I came up to a clearing, where I spotted a deer grazing. I felt a similar pull on my body, similar to when I unlocked my Beowolf form. I felt my bones being reshaped and the feeling of a mask resting on my upper head. Fur grew all over my body, black as the night itself. The difference between this and my Beowolf form, was I was lower to the ground and when I looked at my tail, it looked more like a cats tail than the thick bushy one Beowolves had.

I stuck to the tree line, trying to get to the deer that was on the opposite side of the clearing, oblivious to what was creeping up on it. I made sure not to stand on any twigs as it may alert the deer and cause it to bolt.

Upon reaching the other side, I noticed it was facing away from me and the grass in the area was high enough to hide me enough that I would be able to sneak up on it.

I began to creep closers and closer to it, reaching within about a metre from it. That's when I pounced. I landed on top of it digging my claws into its back as it fell to the ground. I then went for the kill and bit down on its neck, crushing it and cutting its vertebrae, killing it almost instantaneously.

I looked down on my kill and saw the fear in its eyes, but that no longer fazed me. At first when I began hunting for food, it would make me feel guilty when I saw the fear in their eyes, but after a while, I no longer began to feel guilty as I just I put as that if I wanted to survive, I would have to kill them.

I picked up my kill in my mouth and carried it back to where mine and Yang's mothers would be waiting for us.

It didn't take long and I was the second one back with my kill, Blake having arrived first. We stayed in our Pantera forms while we waited for Yang to return. Blake was about a metre tall, with bone plating on her upper face, back ad sides, her upper leg and lower leg, the joins being missed by bone plating. Along her back, she had spines like in her Beowolf form, but were only about thirty centimetres long and were angled to point backwards, leaving the point of the spines only five centimetres from her actual back. She had her regular black accents and black eyes whilst in this form, just like her other forms.

I described what she looked like and she in turn described me. I was similar to her in how my bone plating was arranged, but was smaller by about three inches and had red accents and red eyes, like all my other forms had.

We ended up waiting for another hour before Yang finally returned with her deer, which was heavily mauled and had clearly put up more of a fight than ours, suggesting Yang can't have been very subtle when sneaking up on it.

Yang was very similar to how we looked, except being a few inches taller than Blake and having yellow accents and yellow eyes. **(A.N – Just look imagine a panther and add the required bone armour, spines, height and colour of accents and eyes and then you have one of the three.)**

Both of our mothers inspected our hard-work. They gave approving looks when they inspected both mine and Blake's kills, but they seemed to just become confused when they saw the state of Yang's kill.

"Yang, you do know that this task was also supposed to teach you how to hunt undetected, right?" Raven asked her daughter, slightly concerned her daughter may not know how to do anything without using brute strength. "It wasn't my fault, a stupid Beowolf tried to steal my kill, so killed that, went after the deer and killed it" Yang replied. "That, may be, but why is it so heavily mauled" my mom asked her. "I got bored of trying to get to the neck after it threw me off the fifth time, so I just decided to go for other vital areas" she replied.

They just sighed, "Ruby, Blake you can go the others and train with them in combat, whilst me and Raven try and teach Yang the importance of always making her kill in her hunt quick and clean" Raven said, dismissing us to go with the others.

**That evening**

Using the kills me and Blake had attained we made dinner using the said deer to feed us all, Yang's had been thrown into Bleak Rock as it was just too heavily mauled to be served as food to us, but would suffice for the those insane flag zealots.

We all described our days to each other, not much being different for the others from yesterday. Me and Blake had both been able to defeat Tex and Carolina single handily in both our sparring matches, we only used our weapons in our matches as well, no semblances and no Grimm forms, it was just like any battle old battle between a would-be-huntress and a Grimm.

After dinner, we just chatted for a bit longer, Nora talking about how she and Ren fought a horde of normal Grimm with nothing but their fists, but Ren told us it was a few Grimm and had been just a training match between them and North, York, Wash and Maine.

With that over, we headed to bed for the night, making sure we got a good night's sleep, especially since our Pantera forms had been so easy to master, that it meant tomorrow, we'd be learning our Dracon forms.

**The next day**

We all awoke and ate breakfast before we headed off to the clearing where we would meet with my mom and Yang's, as well as the Alphas.

Upon reaching the clearing, we found just Tex, my mom and Yang's, no sign of the other Alphas having ever been there.

"Ruby, Yang and Blake you will be taught by us today again with Tex being there as well. The rest of you will be taught by the Alphas not present here in the usual spot they teach you at," My mother said, the rest heading in the direction where they would meet up with the other Alphas.

"Now today, we'll be heading to the mountains near Atlas, so you'll need to have your semblances activated at all time as to not be spotted by any Hunters or huntresses that are up in the mountains, this shouldn't be too hard for you, Tex has told me you can all stay in you full semblances for at least forty eight hours straight, longer if you avoid combat" my mother said, clearly proud we had achieved something that to the normal person would seem nigh impossible. "You'll need to use your Nevermore forms to get there and we'll be in the air for over an hour before we reach the mountains" Raven said, continuing on with what would be required of us whilst we are there.

"Why do need to head to Atlas to learn this form?" I asked, not that it bothered me, I was just curious. "As you know Ruby, Dracon are only found in Atlas and to avoid drawing un-wanted attention to this area, we must unlock your Dracon forms over their" Raven answered, "but that is only for the time being, while you are not fully trained we can have Hunters and Huntresses prowling around, wondering why there is a Dracon this close to Vale and discovering you lot all here, it would only serve to make people fear you before you could explain and then all of you would have kill orders placed on your heads within twenty four hours of your discovery" she finished.

"That is why we are training you in Atlas, until the time is right, we can't allow for the discovery of Blood Gulch or all of you, there is a reason why this place is un-explored by Human and Faunas," Summer also added, finishing off their explanation to the reason we must travel to a place outside of Blood Gulch.

We all transformed into our Nevermore forms and flew off towards Atlas

**An hour later**

**Blake's P.O.V**

We landed near the peak of a relatively large the mountain, near the entrance to a large cave. Tex hopped off Summer's back, allowing for the older Rose to transform back to her Human form, her cloak acted as perfect camo against the snow up here, nearly making her invisible in the snow. Raven then transformed back, wearing a mask that was almost bird like in nature, but also looked like a Grimm's mask with it being bone white and covered in red accents.

When the three of us transformed, we quickly activated our semblances before the dark reddish, almost black, flash vanished when we went back to our human forms, completely obscuring our faces from view and unless someone could tell Yang was Yang from her hair, we wouldn't be discovered whilst we were up here.

We headed towards the cave and entered it, going no further than about thirty metres into in.

"Tex, stay here and keep the local Grimm form interfering" Summer ordered, un-intentionally allowing us to know the reason behind bringing Tex along with us. With that done, we carried on further into the cave till we entered a large cavern that could easily fit twenty Goliaths in a row, with an additional three rows on top of that.

"As you know, you'll be discovering you Dracon forms today, and we'll teach you how to use them over the coming days" Raven said to us. We nodded to show her we understood so far what she expected of us.

"Unlocking the form shouldn't be too hard as it has a similar feel to how you transform into a Nevermore" Summer began, "this must be done in stages though as the Dracons are even larger than a Goliath. So to begin with, we'll have you turn into a Nevermore, but we want you to think about your wings being larger and leathery instead of covered in feathers" she finished her instructions, now allowing for us to follow said instructions.

We did as we were told, but it took about five minutes to transform, instead of being instantaneous like usual, and took our strength from us temporarily. The results though, were as expected. We all had larger wings that were leathery and about the size of our Nevermore bodies.

"Now that you have completed this, we want you to summon you Beowolf legs, but make them larger, scalier an make the front two act more like hands than elongated paws" Raven said, dishing out the next instruction.

We followed these instructions as well, though it was harder, took more effort and was very painful. Forcing our Nevermore legs to change and as well as gain two new limbs on it protruding from our chests. Again though, the result were exactly as we wanted. We all now stood at about an extra metre taller and had four legs which were larger than our beowolves and scaly.

"Now you need to change your tail." Summer stated, "to do this, we want you to thin your tail so it is more snake like and apply scales" she finished, allowing for us to begin.

These orders were also followed by us, but being harder than the other two and a hell of a lot more painful. It felt like we were compressing our bone together into one, leaving us with one tail that was covered in scales and had a diamond shaped spade at the tip of the tail. Our tails were five metres longer than our bodies.

"Now that you've done that, we'll go onto the hardest part, body and head" Raven said, vocalizing what must be our final instruction. "These two have no form similar to any Grimm you've already unlocked, so you'll have to search deep inside yourself and release the seal placed on your Grimm soul, as it is this that will allow your Dracon body and head to be revealed" she finished.

I closed my eyes and entered a meditative state. I entered my soul scape, which was nothing worth noting except for the glowing black blob in the sea of purple that surrounded it. I approached it and place my hands on it, seeing it flare as if there was a defensive shield around it, most likely the seal.

I placed my hands on it, taking deep breaths and started forcing my Aura into it, making the purple in my soul begin to merge with it before eventually the seal burst like a bubble, releasing the darkness into my soul, fully merging my soul with my Grimm soul, allowing for me to become one of the strongest types of Grimm out there.

When I opened my eyes, I saw that Ruby and Yang were also just opening their eyes and I could see they had succeeded as well. Ruby, now a full Dracon, was about four and a half metres tall when sat, but when she stood up and walked around to get used to her legs, she was about nine metres long from the tip of her tail to the end of her snout. The top half of her head had the mask common on the Grimm, but had horns protruding from the side upwards, forming six curved, ivory white horns, three on each side of her head a varying sizes, two being twenty five centimetres, another two being fifty centimetres and two being seventy five centimetres. Her body was covered in ivory whit bone plating, the back of her neck, her back, her sides her tail (but it was segmented, same going for her neck) and her legs (excluding her joints). Along her back were spines boney spines that stood at about a metre in height and only slanted back by a few degrees. She had her normal crimson red accents all along her body and her eyes were also the crimson red she had in her other Grimm forms.

Yang's Dracon form was larger than Ruby's by half metre when sat and by one metre when walking about, this being from the tip of her tail to the end of her snout. Her mask covered the top half of her head like usual, but unlike a normal one or Ruby's, she had two horns that pointed straight forward and were long enough that they went from a quarter of the way down her head, all the way down to the end of her snout. Her body was covered in the bone armour like Ruby's, back, neck, tail and legs; with the tail and neck being segmented and the joints being missed by the armour all together. Along with the armour, she had large bony spines running own her back, with the tips being as sharp as blades. She had her usual yellow accents running across her boney armour, as well as her regular glowing yellow eyes.

I looked over into a small stream that flowed through the cavern and looked down into it seeing what I looked like. I was slightly shorter than Yang by a couple of inches when sat and not much more when walking. I had the regular mask that covered the top half of my head, but instead of having horns, I had three protrusions on each side of my mask that made it look like it had gills. My body was covered in bone armour in all the same places as Yang and Ruby's and I even had spines running down my back that were sharp enough to be classed as blades. My armour had my usual black accents covered my armour and my eyes were also their usual black, surrounded by the purple glow that usually accompanied them.

"Well, done girls, now we can being training you to become masters at being a Dracon" Summer stated, causing us to groan in exhaustion.

**Four Days Later: Beacon**

**No one's P.O.V**

It was mid-day and six people occupied a single room at the top of Beacon's clock tower. Two of them were Professor Ozpin and Professor Goodwitch, both in their usual attire. The other four were all members of Team CRDL.

"I have called you four here today because of an unusual siting in the mountains near Atlas" Ozpin began, with Glynda starting up a video on her scroll, showing the boys five female figure, who were either wearing a hood or mask, walking into a cave with a Beowolf following. This wouldn't have seemed unusual for the boys, in fact they would've thought the five women were incompetent for not noticing the Beowolf behind them.

"These five were seen entering a cave four days ago and have been seen leaving an entering, sometimes it was the three in the armour, or the two taller one followed by three Dracons," Ozpin continued, "this has alarmed officials that people may have found a way to work with Grimm and have tasked me with sending a team to recon the area, that team being you," he paused briefly, taking a sip from his mug of what may as well have been everlasting coffee, and then continued, "you'll be dropped off at the base of the mountain, where you'll then head north to the cave. Be warned though, the Beowolf has proven to be an Alpha class one, specifically the one that has been designated as 'Texas', so you are advised to be discreet when entering the cave. It has taken down two of our drones when we tried to fly them into the cave", as he said that, the camera showed a drone entering the cave, only to be abruptly brought to the ground and have the camera crushed by the jaw of the beast.

"You leave in two hours" Ozpin said before dismissing the boys from his office.

"Have we had any word from the search teams?" Ozpin asked Glynda, who replied, "They have called it off after three Alphas attacked and forced them back, saying it was too dangerous and have requested we just mark the nine as K.I.A".

Ozpin nodded before dismissing her as well. "What is going off in the world that it causes ten people to be lost in the same spot" he asked himself as he marked the nine as K.I.A on his computer with a solemn look on his face as each file was altered and then saved

**A.N Hope you enjoyed and please review, favourite and follow if you like. Big thanks to all those who have left reviews that have either inspired me to keep going or helped me improve it more, plus a thank you to all those who have favorited and followed my story.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Queen of Grimm**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

**Chapter Nine: Running from beasts and a breakout**

**No one's P.O.V**

Team CRDL walked through the frozen landscape, reaching the mouth of the cave, but not seeing the Beowolf that had been acting like a loyal guard dog for the five mysterious women.

They reached entered the cave, still no sign of the Beowolf, heading towards an orange glow, one commonly seen when a fire was lit nearby. They weren't expecting what they saw.

Two female figures stood in the crevice where the fire was situated, one in a snow white cloak, the other wear blood red clothing and a Grimm eques mask. In front of these two, were three terrifying Dracon. All covered in bone armour, one with crimson red eyes and accents, another with onyx eyes and accents and the final one had bright yellow eyes and accents. Next to the two women sat the Beowolf, covered in its armour with red eyes and black accents.

As soon as the four boys reached the edge of the crevice, the red one sniffed the air before releasing a feral growl, sending a shiver down the boys' spines. It looked up at the boys and instantly look of recognition appeared in its glowing red eyes, followed by a monstrous roar, alerting the other two to their presence.

The red one began climbing the wall, giving of an aura that showed its intent to kill the four that dare show their despicable selves to it again. The yellow and black one followed, climbing just behind the red one, while the women and the Beowolf just stood there, watching as these events began to unfold before them.

By the time the red one reached the top, CRDL were already at the cave entrance, running for what they knew would be their lives.

At the same time, they left, a group of six humans, a faunas and seven Alpha Beowolves were just reaching the edge of the forest that would then lead on to the cave their friends were at.

"What's CRDL doing here?" asked the beret wearing girl known as Coco Adel.

"No idea, but they looked spooked," the Faunas with brown rabbit ears known as Velvet Scarlatina.

They soon discovered the reason for the boys' need to run, when three Dracon came charging out the cave, bearing the accents and eye colour usually found on their friends' Grimm forms.

"Looks like Ruby isn't one to let a moment like this pass by without attempting to wipe out four of her attempted murderers" the boy with magenta eyes and a magenta streak in his hair known as Lie Ren.

The red one reared its head back and shot it forward, releasing a torrent of rose petals that, despite their appearance, tore at everything they came in contact with.

CRDL was lucky they were able to dodge at the last minute, only receiving a few cuts here and there, nothing serious though. They quickly got back up and started running reaching the dense forest, far enough away though so that they didn't notice the unseen spectators.

The pursuing trio took to the air, firing razor sharp petals, streams of fire, or acid like shadows. The boys were getting more and more injured, causing them to slow as their injuries started to take a toll on their bodies.

Unfortunately for the Dracons, the boys Bullhead had appeared, forcing the three to pull back.

Sure Ruby, Blake and Yang wanted revenge against those who wronged Ruby, but they weren't going to injure and innocent pilot for picking up the four. They probably don't even know what CRDL was a part of a few ago.

The Bullhead swooped down and picked the four up, whilst the girls, now in their normal forms with their full semblances activated, hid in the tree.

"Bastards!" Ruby whisper shouted, enraged by the fact her targets managed to flee, "we almost had 'em!"

"We'll get them next time Ruby, just be glad they didn't know it was you that was chasing them, we'd end up being hunted by more than just them" Blake stated calmly.

"She's right sis, we'd end up being hunted by everyone before we could even explain what we truly are. To them, we'd be nothing more than plain old Grimm," Yang stated, adding to what Blake had said.

"Let's head back, our mothers will want to know what happened," Ruby then said, heading off in the direction they'd come from.

Once reaching the edge of the forest, they noticed their friend outside the cave, stood with Summer and Raven, clearly waiting for the three.

"When did you all show up?2 asked Yang, wondering when their friends had arrived.

"Just as CRDL ran from this cave with their tails between their legs, with three large Dracon chasing them, ring any bells?" Velvet replied, adding her own question at the end.

"You saw that then," Ruby replied, blushing slightly at the thought of people seeing her during her moment of uncontrolled rage, "you can't blame me for trying."

"What happened to them?" Coco asked the three, wondering if they succeeded in their attack against CRDL.

"A bullhead showed up so we pulled back, I won't risk innocent lives over my over personal vendetta." Ruby replied.

"Ruby, you do know that that was an SDC Bullhead, right? Meaning there was no pilot on board, they're all just drones" Ren stated, causing a twitch to appear in Ruby's left eye.

"So what you're saying, is that I shouldn't feel guilty for destroying this Bullhead?" Ruby asked, with a slight twinge of insanity in her voice.

Before anyone could ask what she meant, believing the Bullhead would have already left the area, the Bullhead in question flew by. The sight causing Ruby, Blake and Yang to transform into their Dracon forms and with

a mighty push from their arms, legs and wings, they shot into the air, knocking their friends to the ground with the sudden gust of wind; whilst they pursued the offending Bullhead.

**In the Bullhead**

**No one's P.O.V**

Inside, Team CRDL was relaxing, believing they had escaped and wouldn't be seeing the beast that struck fear into their hearts by thinking of them. Cardin received a call on his Scroll, causing him to look down and see Weiss name appear on his screen. Answering the call, he prepared himself for the smug face and the _"You owe me" _voice.

"So a few Dracon scare away the mighty CRDL" She said, with the smug face and voice Cardin knew she would have.

"You wouldn't have done any better Weiss, those fuckers aren't like your common Beowolf, they go all out when it comes to hunting, no matter what the prey is," he replied in snarl, not liking how she was acting like three Dracons would be a walk in the park for her.

"I would've at least attacked a couple of times before deciding whether to stay and fight or run and live," she replied back with a condescending tone in her voice.

Before CRDL could retort, a voice came over the intercom of the Bullhead.

"Would all passengers please strap in, I'm seeing three unknown flying objects heading our way, prepare for evasive movements" said a male voice, most likely the man piloting the drone from the SDC headquarters.

Cardin strapped himself in, having a clear view out of the windscreen at the forest ahead.

"Hey Cardin, you don't think those Dracon followed us do you?" Russel asked him as Cardin hung up on Weiss.

"Can't be, they got spooked and flew off when the Bullhead showed up" Sky answered in the place of Cardin.

To their utter dismay, Russell was proven right. Shooting out of the trees in front of them appeared the exact same three Dracons, their killing intent shining brighter in their eyes this time, rearing their heads back as they prepared to strike with their deadly breath attacks.

With a quick snap of their necks forward, they spewed their attacks, forcing the pilot to bank right, straight into the path of the red ones' claws.

They cut through the armour of the Bullhead like a hot knife through butter, shearing the left wing off in the process. This caused the ship to plummet to the ground.

The ship smashed into the ground, throwing CRDL around in their seats, jostling them and forcing them into the back of their seats.

When the ship finally came to a stop, they were in a clearing between the snow covered trees that inhabited the Frozen Forest.

All of Team CRDL were in immense pain and could barely move. The sound of beating wings struck fear into their heart as out the window they saw the three winged demons land in front of the wreckage.

A flash of shadowy spheres encircling their bodies confused the four petrified boys, but soon vanished to be replace with fear as three female figures now stood before them, one looking like the Grim Reaper but garbed in dark red with bits of crimson instead of all black, another was garbed in black shrouded in shadows, appearing like an assassin ready to enact her next killing, and the final looked like an armoured brute shrouded in flames, looking like a demon straight from Hell.

The camera on the front of the Bullhead was still functioning, sending the feed straight to the SDC headquarters, allowing them to view the terrifying scene as it unfolded.

But, it seemed that fate was not on the three girls side, as out of nowhere, three Atlesian Paladin-290s dropped from the sky. A quick look up revealed there to be an Atlesian military airship emerging from the clouds.

"What's the plan?" Yang asked.

"Simple, we all know that even with their technology, even the SDC don't make their Paladins drones. We only have one option, fall back and wait for another opportunity to arise in the future," was Ruby's reply as they backed up into the woods, before using their semblances to retreat once they were certain no one could see them.

The three arrived back at the cave seeing Summer and Raven already in their Nevermore forms, and assuming they were leaving, changed as well into their Nevermore forms, watching as their friends and the Beowolves clambered up onto Four Seven Niner.

They all took to the sky heading back to Blood Gulch, watching as three Bullhead ascended back to the airship, each carrying a Paladin and no doubt one was holding Team CRDL.

The trip back to Blood Gulch would take longer than the journey there, seeing as thy had to take a detour to avoid running into the Atlesian airship and the many fighter squadrons that provide an escort.

By the time they had reached Blood Gulch it had already turned dark, so once they landed they all retired to their beds where they all rested in a peaceful state.

**The Next day**

The morning came and all had arisen from their slumbers, the group of teens leaving the cave to find Summer and Raven with worried looks etched onto their faces.

"What's got you two so worried?" Yang asked, concerned for her mother and the woman who acted as her mother for six years of her life.

"Qrow just called, says he got some urgent news to tell us but couldn't do it over the phone, all he said was that something has happened and that we may be in some deep shit" Raven answered, the worry also being laced in her voice as she spoke.

This comment caused a surge of worry to build up in Ruby and Yang as they wondered what would have their uncle fly out to them, especially when he should be teaching at Signal that day.

It was maybe a few hours later till the distinctive sound of a Nevemore's wings flapping was heard by the group, who turned to see the Nevermore that resembled the form of Yang and Ruby's Uncle when he was in said form. It landed not far from them before being surrounded by a ball of shadows before revealing the girls' uncle.

"So what did you want to talk to us about?" Summer asked, skipping any greetings they would usually have when they met.

"It's Taiyang," Qrow said, watching as the worry etched on the faces of four women, all related to the man whose name he had just stated, deepened.

"What's happened to him?" Summer asked, worried for the man she hasn't been able to see since the beginning of the Director's uprising.

"The SDC recognised the two of you when you appeared on the drone they sent to pick the four bastards Ruby, Yang and Blake had tried so hard to kill. Looks like they didn't forget about how they discovered you weren't all human and now that they've realised your alive, they have had Taiyang arrested and placed in a Vale Police Department cell, waiting for a transfer to Atlas," Qrow explained, giving the four a moment to take in the information he'd just given to them.

"How long until the transfer happens?" Raven asked, wanting to know the necessary information so that they could begin to plan how they would get Taiyang to safety before the SDC managed to get him to their headquarters for interrogation. An interrogation on the whereabouts of two women, one he hasn't seen for seventeen years and the other who he thinks died nine years ago.

"The transfer will happen in three days, that plenty of time to get the equipment that you'll need" Qrow began, "I hacked into the SDC network before coming here and I already know how they'll be transporting him and the exact time they'll be arriving at the station."

"What would you suggest then if you already have the necessary information needed for saving him?" Summer asked.

"The transport they'll be using will be an armoured truck that will take him to an outpost of the SDC where he'll be transported to Atlas for interrogation. The escorts will be four SWAT officers and a Atlesian Knight. Our best option would be to steal an armoured truck from one of the many convoys that the White fang have traveling around the kingdoms, as well as stealing a few VPD SWAT uniforms that just so happen to be getting delivered by an SDC drone later today, passing over Blood Gulch on its journey."

"Me and Blake can handle the drone, whilst Yang take a few of the Freelancers as well as a few of our friend to hit one of those White Fang convoys," Ruby stated, coming up with a plan on the spot, "We can use my semblance to alter the appearance of the armoured truck to look like that of a standard prisoner transport vehicle the VPD use. Is it just uniforms the drone is transporting?"

"No, they are also transporting standard weapons, like some HK G36, teargas, CS spray, tasers and some G-18s," Qrow replied, giving them more information to work with.

"Ruby, I thought you said you wouldn't steal from anyone but the White Fang?" Yang asked, confused about her sister's sudden change of heart.

"This is different. I said I wouldn't risk innocent lives for my personal vendetta by stealing from the protectors of each kingdom, but this is not about me, it's about keeping my family safe and I'll be damned if I let a Schnee lay a finger on anyone of my family or my friends," Ruby said with a voice full of compassion of the declaration she just made.

"Well, you and Blake better get into position, that Bullhead will be passing over within about half an hour," Qrow stated, watching as his niece and her friend nodded and began to head to the location where the Bullhead would pass over as well as providing enough cover for them to commence a sneak attack on it from below.

**Thirty minutes later**

**Ruby's P.O.V**

Thirty minutes flew by quickly. Me and Blake had spent the time waiting in our Nevermore forms, just idly chatting while watching the sky for the drone that carried what we needed.

We heard it with our advanced hearing before we saw. It passed over our heads, before we followed close behind it.

We had to act quickly, the SDC Bullheads probably has a way of detecting Nevermores that get too close.

Not long after we set off on our pursuit, I got close enough to grab its wings and tore them off as Blake grabbed the main body of the Bullhead.

I went round the back and dug my talons into the armour, ripping out the Black box then moving onto the front where I removed the camera with the transponder still connected.

"What are you doing Ruby?"

"We can't risk leading them back to Outpost Alpha, they'd end up discovering what we are trying so hard to cover up."

With that I flew off in the opposite direction to Outpost Alpha, heading for a clearing away from any of the Demi-Grimm outposts known to us.

Upon reaching said clearing, I released the black box and camera, allowing them to plummet to the ground below, knowing that if they did send anything to search for the missing drone, they'd only find the two items below me now.

**Outpost Alpha**

**No one's P.O.V**

Almost an hour after they left, Blake returned, carrying the drone, which was missing it both wings and two holes in it where it's black box and camera should be.

She dropped the drone carcass before, before transforming back into her regular form. Her friends approached her, marvelling at the catch she and Ruby had procured.

"Where's Ruby at?" Yang asked as she approached with the rest.

"She just ditching the black box and camera, said she wanted to make sure they can't track us."

"What about any other trackers placed over the ship?" this time it was asked by Jaune.

"SDC drones only have two trackers, the one in the black box in case it is lost if the ship crashes and the one in the transponder so that they can track the ship whilst it is on its journey," Qrow stated, adding what he knew about SDC technology.

While this conversation was going on, the sound of flapping wings was heard in the distance as Ruby approached the group, landing just shy of them.

She returned to her normal form and walked up to them all, who appeared oblivious of the fact she had returned at all.

"All done, what you talking about."

"We were just discussing the tracking capabilities the SDC have," Qrow answered, "Why don't we all go and look at the equipment we now have."

They approached the drone husk, having Yatsuhashi force the right hand side passenger bay door open.

The insides had been removed of the usual chairs that would allow for passengers to be seated and were instead replaced by several large crates, most likely filled with what was their reasoning for taking the drone in the first place.

Yang and Coco dragged out the first crate, prying it open with the use of Jaune's sword.

The inside was filled with the guns, about twenty of each, each coming with five metal cases filled with their respective ammunition. Half of the bullets were stun rounds, pellets filled with enough lightning dust to temporarily immobilise an enemy, they would work nicely in keeping their hand's from being dirtied with the blood of men and women just following orders.

The next crate they pulled out was full of the uniforms they would need to pass by as the escort. The uniforms were comprised of a short sleeved shirt, a thick black coat, black combat trousers, ballistic vest, black military style helmet, ski mask, ski goggles and combat boots.

The third and final crate was filled with tear gas and cs spray canisters, two of the same, but one is for single person use, the other for dealing with riots.

"Everything is here, now we just need that armoured truck" Ruby stated, "Where will the nearest convoy pass and when?"

"Within about an hour and less than a mile from the eastern edge of Blood Gulch," Qrow stated.

Ruby looked at Yang and nodded towards her, giving her the signal to take her little squad to hit the armoured van.

The squad consisted of Yang, Nora, Ren, Maine and Tex. This was a squad that Ruby knew would be perfect for the job; Yang could use her Grimm forms to transport the truck back without damaging it, Nora and Maine could deal with any heavy White Fang grunts, along Tex and Ren dealing with who's left.

**An hour Later**

**A mile from the eastern edge of Blood Gulch**

**No one's P.O.V**

Qrow had been right, an hour later and the convoy was about to reach where they lay and wait.

Yang was in the air in her Nevermore form, waiting for the opportunity to swoop down and snag the armoured truck in her talons. Ren and Maine lay on the right side of the road in the ditch, out of sight, the same for Tex and Nora but on the left side.

As the lead car of the convoy of three began to go past, Nora sprung, blowing it up with a well place grenade, watching it as it went up in a fiery explosion, and with a lack of screams of agony suggesting it killed the occupants instantly.

Before the rest of the convoy could react, Tex and Maine pounced on the back car, dragging out the two occupants after ripping off the doors, leading to them ripping them limb from limb in the brutal way Grimm would usually deal with their prey.

The truck driver and his passenger were given a quicker death though. They had tried to get out and assist their comrades only to find a bullet between each of their eyes, courteous of Ren and his Storm Flower machine pistols.

They all clambered into the truck; Ren and Nora in the front, with Maine a Tex clambering into the back, just in time as well. As soon as they had closed the doors, there was an almighty caw and then the feeling of rising as Yang suddenly swooped down and snatch up the truck.

They were like this for almost ten minutes before the feeling of weightlessness hit them for a second before there was clunk as they hit the ground.

Tex and Maine stumbled out the back, struggling to stay stood on all fours, obviously having nothing to dig their claws in with the metal in there being made to with stand at least a shot from a .44 Magnum at point blank Range. This was made even funnier when the both just collapsed in a heap, just groaning out and looking like they wanted to throw up.

"Yang? Next time, choose someone else to go on your team if it involves being flown around in a metal death trap." Tex stated, obviously feeling how Jaune would usually feel from just being on a moving vehicle.

"That's everything we need, now we just need four people to go on this mission, I'll let you choose Ruby, you know these lot the best," Qrow stated.

"Me, Yang and Blake will go, accompanied by Coco, but I want the rest to be on Four Seven Niner, giving her some form of defence from any air support they have whilst she snatches the van up two miles north of Vale," Ruby said, explaining her extraction plan to the group.

"What about the Atlesian Knight 200?" Blake questioned, wondering how they would get around the lack of one.

"Lopez will play the role, anyone who questions his look, we'll just tell them he is an experimental android," Ruby added, filling in the gap she missed, "now when we get in there, we'll be completely covered by the stolen uniforms and stolen weapons. Our weapons will be staying here, can't run the risk of anyone recognising us because of our weapons. Any questions?" No one raised any, "good, we'll commence this mission in just over two days."

With that done, they all went to do their own separate things; that either being to rest, relax or train.

Ruby went over to the armoured truck, that looked like a standard S.W.A.T van, except for the White Fang emblem on it instead of the one they needed on it.

It looked like a standard box truck in shape, except it was armoured up to with stand small arms attack and had a battering ram on the front of the truck for smashing walls and pushing obstacles out of the way.

She activated her semblance, taking on her red reaper form, which because of the nature of her semblances, she had altered the colours to match her usual attire.

She pushed her hand against the metal, before allowing her Aura to leak out onto it, changing the colour to black and adding the lettering "S.W.A.T" on both the left and right side of it. She also added a bar of red and blue lights across the top of the van.

"Looks authentic Ruby," Tex said, coming up behind her.

"Oh hey Tex, what do you thing about the plan?"

"I think it will work out, you seem troubled, something on your mind?" she asked, noticing a look of under achievement on the girl's face.

"I've just been wondering about my semblance, I've been able to alter non-organic material easily, but I've never really tried to do a major change on an organic form, changing how you speak I the only thing I've done, but it's not as big as changing how it looks completely," she replied followed by a depressed sigh.

"Why is this a problem though?" Tex asked, concerned for the young girl who had had a rough few months.

"If I could alter the appearance of an organic being, then you and the other Alphas could help with infiltration if I could make you look more Human than Grimm."

"What if I allowed you to test out changing appearances on me?" Tex questioned, wondering if she could help the girl feel better.

"I don't know if it's safe. It might go wrong and leave you crippled or kill you in the process of your body going through a change that isn't natural to its self," Ruby replied not liking the idea, wanting to avoid bringing harm to one of the few entities that she could now trust.

"I trust you not to screw this up, just try it and I bet you'll succeed."

Ruby nodded and sat on the ground, gesturing for Tex to sit opposite her. Tex sat down, facing Ruby, nodding her to signal for Ruby to begin. Ruby placed her hands on Tex's stomach, allowing her aura to surround them and leak onto Tex. As the glow surrounded her, Tex was then surrounded by a black cloud, similar to when Ruby would transform, that got smaller till it was just taller than Ruby was.

When the cloud dispersed, instead of the Alpha Beowolf that had been sat there previously, there now sat a woman with black hair that fell down to her shoulder blades, with a pair of black wolf ears sitting on top of her head. Her eyes were a shocking emerald green, that stood out from her pale skin. She wore a simple black tank top and a pair of black skinny jeans. At the bottom of her back sat a wolf tail that swished back and forth.

"Tex? Are you alright?" Ruby asked concerned as she viewed the woman who was studying her new form intently.

"Yeah I'm fine," she replied, looking at her un-blemished skin, "see Ruby? I told you that if you tried it would work," Tex said, smiling at the girl who had brightened up after the revelation of finding out she succeeded in something she was certain wouldn't work.

Ruby released a yawn as she stretched rising up from the ground followed by Tex rising up as well.

"We better go gather the others, we better tell them what happened otherwise they may just think you're a random Faunas encroaching too close to our territory," Ruby stated as she and Tex headed to the caves where everyone could be heard talking.

Upon arriving, they noticed all were here but mine and Yang's mothers. They appeared to become on edge though when I entered the cave with Tex behind me.

"Hey Ruby, who's the she?" Jaune asked, gesturing toward Tex.

"That's Tex," Ruby replied, getting an array of shocked faces, which lead her to answering their unspoken question with "I tested my Semblance out on her, and I succeeded."

"So you were able to turn her into a Faunas?" Blake asked, a curious tone to her voice.

"Basically, but I can always turn her back I think. Not now though I'm kind of exhausted," she answered, emphasising this with a yawn. "Where are mine and Yang's moms?" she asked, wondering why the two were missing.

"Qrow said there was a development that will affect the plan, but he has yet to tell us what the change is," Coco explained, just as Qrow walked in.

"You're all here, good," Qrow began, taking a sip from his ever present flask, "Looks like the Bullhead you took down spooked the SDC as they have changed the plan, instead of one armoured truck with four people and one Ak-200, there will now be two armoured cars accompanying them with an additional four people in each car."

"So how do we get round this?" Yang asked.

"When you ambushed the armoured truck earlier, there were two armoured trucks with it as well, right?" Qrow asked, receiving a nod of confirmation from Yang, "well, Summer and Raven have gone to where you left the cars to pick them up. This means that when you've had a chance rest Ruby, we're going to need you to change the trucks to match standard armoured police cars."

"Now is that everything we need to do this?" Ruby asked, hoping they had all they needed to get her dad away from the SDC.

"Not yet, we need to get our hands on some forged prisoner transfer transcripts otherwise you'll just have to fight your away through the police to get him, which will lead to the place being swarmed by SDC bots before you have a chance to flee. If they are going to find out your breaking him out, its best they do once you're at the truck, gives you chance to get on the road before they can get you pinned down," Qrow replied, "I can get it done through someone who owes me a favour and can forge almost anything, the problem being that the police are probably looking for me as well and the rest of you are all Hunter and Huntresses in training who are at the moment M.I.A, no point in giving them a reason to believe you went AWOL."

"So how do we get the transcripts from this guy then?" Yang asked.

"That has been made simple thanks to Tex and Ruby," Qrow began, watching as looks of confusion passed across their faces, "because of their little experiment, Tex can enter Vale, appearing as though she is a normal Faunas, go to my contact, get the transcript and then leave Vale."

"When do I leave?" Tex asked.

"You leave when immediately, Four Seven Niner will drop you off outside of Vale, where you will sneak in using the unused sewer system that will bring you inside the city walls and past the border patrols. From there you'll head to the book store known as Tuckson's Book Trade, where Tuckson will be with the transcripts, he leaves in five hours for Vacuo though so you better hurry," Qrow said explaining everything she had to do.

With that said, everyone dispersed to do their own things while they waited for the time when they'd be hitting the VPD building that was holding Taiyang.

Tex headed to where Four Seven Niner was, clearly waiting for her, and climbed aboard. With an almighty caw, Four Seven Niner took to the skies, heading in the direction of Vale.

**A Few hours later**

**Vale**

**No one's P.O.V**

Tex clambered out of the manhole that was the entrance to the unused sewers. She was lucky in the fact that she ended up an alleyway where no one was, meaning she didn't have to worry about being questioned on the reasons why she was down there.

She left the alley, pulling out the Scroll Qrow had given her, which she used to find Tucson's Book Trade from where she was.

The store looked closed though, all the lights had been turned off, which was strange, seeing as Tucson was scheduled to leave for another hour at least.

Entering the store, she was instantly hit by the metallic smell of blood assaulting her advanced sense of smell. It was easy to find what was causing the smell, all she had to so was follow the trail of blood to find the source, the corpse of Tuckson.

She quickly took out her Scroll and rang Ruby's, seeing as she had Qrow's, waiting for someone to pick up.

"Hey Tex, what's up?" Ruby asked on the other end of the phone.

"I've hit a problem. Someone has offed Tuckson."

"Shit, wait a moment, I'll put my Uncle on," she replied, followed by the sound of shuffling before a gruff voice came through on the speakers.

"Tex, I need you to go into the back of the store and look around, if Tuckson was able to finish them before his assailants showed up, they're most likely there."

"Alright, I'll speak to you when I get back," with that she hung and headed into the back room to search for those much needed transcripts.

She spent at least an hour looking through the mountains of books that inhabited the storage room, almost losing hope in finding them at all.

She was about ready to just leave, when she lifted a book and out fell the transfer transcripts she needed, which had been finished and were ready to be used.

She left the store and headed for the man hole cover she had used to get into the city and climbed down it into the abandoned sewers, heading back towards the exit to the city.

**Another few hours later**

**Back at Blood Gulch**

**No one's P.O.V**

Tex returned to Blood Gulch, transcripts in hand, feeling exhausted from everything that had happened that day. First she had sparred with Carolina, then she had allowed Ruby to make her look like a Faunas and then gone to Vale, sifting through mountains of books for transfer transcripts.

Arriving at the cave where they all rested, she found Qrow, sat at the fire they must have lit whilst she was gone, drinking from the flask he carried around with him.

"I assume you found them then?"

"Yep, took a while, but I eventually found them."

"It's no surprise Tuckson was killed."

"Sorry?"

"It's no surprise he's dead, he was a part of the White Fang and was about to leave it and head into hiding in Vacuo, looks like they caught wind of it and decided to tie off a loose end," he stated, sighing before taking a swig from his flask, "he had been deciding to leave for a while, I helped him get the tickets for Vacuo and he said if ever needed something forging, he'd do it for me."

"So you cashed in the favour at the right time then?"

"You could say that," Qrow said, before standing and stretching, "I'm going to get some rest, see you in the morning."

With that he headed to where he usually slept and Tex left for where the rest of the Freelancers were sleeping.

**The day of the transfer**

**No One's P.O.V**

Over the past two days, many things had happened. Ruby had been busy transforming the vehicles to look like the specifications of one of the V.P.D armoured cars. She had also been busy changing the Freelancers to all look like they were a Faunas. This was because they needed to put people in the cars, the Freelancer, whilst leaving people on the Nevermore so they could provide cover fire from any opposing aerial vehicles.

They were lucky in the sense that the stolen equipment we had procured, had come in a quantity that left us with enough for everyone, including those on the Nevermores.

The plan was simple. Four Freelancers would be seated in each of the armoured cars whilst Ruby, Yang, Blake, Coco and Lopez would be in the armoured truck. They'd reach the police station where Ruby and Yang's father was being held, with everyone but Yang, Ruby and Lopez staying in their vehicles. Once Taiyang was in the back of the truck, they'd set off and drive out of Vale, where Four Seven Niner, Raven and Summer would pick up the vehicles, with those not in cars providing cover fire with the left over G36Cs and G18s. The hard part would be getting in and out of the police station before the actual Prison Transport Squad arrived and the police realise that this is a breakout. Once they realise what is going on, the area will be swarmed by police, making a getaway extremely difficult for the group.

At this moment in time, they were all in their vehicles driving through Vale on route to their location. All were suited up in the stolen uniforms, each also being equipped with a G36C, G18 and Taser. They had opted to only use stun rounds, so they had brought along six mags each for each gun.

The journey from the entrance of Vale had been quiet. Getting into Vale was easier than expected, all they did was show them the transcripts and they let them in without question, a bit too trusting of people dressed like cops.

They arrived at the station about half an hour after they arrived in Vale, the cars pulling off to the side outside the compound, whilst Coco pulled the van up so it's rear doors were facing the doors to the building.

Ruby, Yang and Lopez disembarked from the vehicle heading for the door, though you couldn't tell it was the two girls. Their faces were covered by the ski masks and the colour of their eyes were undistinguishable with the googles over them. They had even taken precaution by changing their hair colours with the use of Ruby's Semblance, though Yang had to be persuaded into doing it and would only have it done if it was only to be like that for the mission. Ruby had changed her hair so that it was a midnight black colour, leaving no trace of the dark crimson it usually was. She had turned Yang's hair chocolate brown, also making sure not to leave a trace of blond in it.

They entered the station and headed straight for the front desk.

"How can help you today?" the man at the desk asked them.

"We're here to transfer the prisoner Taiyang to the SDC compound for interrogation," Ruby replied, showing the officer the transcripts.

The man looked at them, checking them over before nodding and standing from his desk.

"Everything checks out, I'll just lead you to his cell and then leave the rest to you."

They walked down a hallway, passing cells with criminals that had each committed a crime. It was the cell at the end of the hallway that they wanted, as through the bars they could see a man with blonde hair in leather armour, sitting there with his hands shackled together.

"This is him," the officer said as he unlocked the cell door, allowing the girls to go in a grab Taiyang before walking back out.

It was at this moment that his radio buzzed to life.

"Vale Police Station Delta, this is S.W.A.T Team Alpha en-route to collect the prisoner Taiyang, do you copy?" a masculine voice said on the other end of the radio.

"Yeah I copy, but you must be mistaken, we already have a team here picking him up," the officer replied, failing to notice as Ruby upholstered her G18 and flipped the safety off.

"WHAT! STOP THEM! THERE IMPOSTERS!" the man bellowed down the radio, but was too late as Ruby had already fired a stun round into the man, knocking him unconscious instantaneously.

"Let's go before someone…" Ruby began but was interrupted by the alarm being triggered and the intercom switching on.

"All personnel, we have officer down and a breakout in progress, suspects are dressed in V.P.D S.W.A.T uniform accompanied by an android of unknown make," a female voice said through the speakers.

"Fuck, looks like we're going to have to fight our way out," Yang stated, just as officer rounded the corner with pistols draw and began firing at the four of them.

They shot down the stairs to their left, reaching the bottom and seeing a fire escape at the end of the hallway. They ran to it, but were unable to reach it before being forced behind cover as shots flew over their heads from behind.

"L, me and Y will hold back the officers whilst you make a break for it with Taiyang, tell the others to set off and that we'll make our own way back to camp," Ruby ordered, popping up from behind cover and releasing a burst of stun rounds at the police officers with her G36C.

"Yes ma'am," be replied before running with Taiyang, who was in front of him so that any stray bullets hit his armoured back and not Taiyang, and bursting through the fire escape doors.

When Lopez burst out the door, he was greeted with the sight of the Freelancers out of their cars, firing upon two other armoured cars and a S.W.A.T truck, keeping the people from those vehicles pinned behind them.

Lopez opened up the back of their truck and hefted Taiyang in, before jumping in himself. He walked to the front where he banged on the hatch, waiting for a response. The hatch opened and the masked face of Blake came into view.

"Where's Ruby and Yang?"

"They said to go ahead and head to the rendezvous point."

"We can't just leave them!"

"Blake, if Ruby said to leave then she'll be fine, she wouldn't work this hard to reach a goal just to have it taken away by a mission gone FUBAR," Coco reasoned, turning the truck on as the Freelancers piled into their cars and one flawed it out of the parking compound, ramming the other S.W.A.T vehicles out of the way to create a path for the truck, while the other fell in behind the truck to keep any pursuing vehicles away from the truck and its cargo.

Back at the station, Ruby and Yang had been fighting towards the garage, stopping off at the armoury to pick up more stun rounds before they ran out.

Upon reaching the garage, they found was practically empty, suggesting that all the patrol cars they had were out trying to re-capture her father, as well as sopping her friends from getting away.

They were in luck though, as sitting at the back of the garage were two dirt bikes, painted in the standard blue and white the V.P.D used for their vehicles as well as the lettering that told anyone who saw it that it belonged to the Vale police force.

The keys were already in, obviously the police didn't expect someone to be so gutsy as to steal their vehicles.

"Y, cover me whilst I take out the trackers on these bikes and override he shutter controls."

"On it, don't take too long."

With that Ruby began removing the trackers that had been placed, using the tools in the garage, whilst Yang quickly put down any police officers that were foolish enough to walk round a corner straight into the sights of Yang and her G36C. Ruby spent about thirty minutes removing certain armoured plates to get to and remove the trackers the police could use to track when they try and make a run for it. Upon finishing, she connected her Scroll to a nearby computer and used it to piggy back up to the server room and hacking into the doors and opening them.

Once the shutter was open they started up the bikes and shot out into the streets. Unfortunately for them, it was at that exact moment that the S.D.C showed and dropped an automated Paladin outside the station, right into their path.

Swerved around it, narrowly dodging as it swung its arms around in an attempt to knock them off their bikes. They shot down the road, Paladin close on their heels, firing off live rounds at them in an attempt to either knock them off the bikes if they had Aura or kill them if they were without Aura.

Back at the truck, it seemed they had made a clean get away and Blake was about to upload a virus that would temporarily knock out the anti-aircraft turrets that were placed around the city to defend from airborne Grimm and enemy aircraft, allowing for the Nevermores to come in a grab them.

She was slightly worried about how Yang and Ruby would get out of the city, but knew they'd find a way.

They heard the sound of approaching motorbikes as well as something heavy moving in their direction. Blake looked in the rear-view mirror on her side and saw Ruby and Yang shoot round the corner on dirt bikes, filling her with a sense of relief. This relief was short lived as the source of the heavy moving object revealed itself to be an automated Paladin.

"Erma Coco?"

"Yeah?"

"You may want to step on it."

Coco looked in her mirror and also noticed the approaching duo and the death machine that followed them.

The Freelancers must had noticed as well, as the lead car began to speed up, allowing for Coco and the back car to also pick up speed.

Blames scroll began to ring and she noticed that it was Rudy.

"Who's your friend?" was the first thing Blake said when she answered her Scroll.

"Just someone who seems adamant to make us acquainted with the afterlife," Ruby replied with a voice filled with nonchalance, "when the van and cars are picked up, me and Yang will continue on with the Paladin and try to lose it once we're out of Vale, we'll meet you back at Blood Gulch once we're in the clear."

"Ruby are you insane!?" Blake almost screeched down the phone.

"We'll be fine, we've handled a Paladin before and came out on top haven't we?"

"Yeah but it'll just be you and Yang this time with no way for any of us to back you up."

"Don't worry Blake, we'll make sure not to be hurt," with that she hung up and Blake took a shaky breath to calm her nerves as she transmitted the virus, just as they reached the bridge that would be where they would be picked up by the Nevermores.

As the truck made it half way across the bridge, there was an almighty caws follower by screaming people as they suddenly began jumping out of cars and running away from the bridge. Seconds later there was a clunk and the truck shudder as it was lifted off the ground and hefted into the air by one Four Seven Niger, ä Raven and Summer hefted up the cars the Freelancers were in as Yang and Ruby passed under them with the Paladin sticking with them instead of dealing with the fact three Grimm just entered Vale airspace without any resistance and had grabbed the prisoner that was escaping from S.D.C custody.

The two girls carried on speeding across the bridge, gunning straight for the border crossing that was at the other end.

**Beacon academy dining hall**

**Five Minutes Earlier**

**No one's P.O.V**

In the dining hall sat a smirking Weiss who had just gotten off the phone with her father.

She had just been told about how at the end of the day, he wanted her to head the Vale branch of the S.D.C and hop on the Bullhead transporting Taiyang and come over to Atlas to oversee the interrogation with him.

This smirk quickly wiped off her face when a breaking news headline popped up on her Scroll. She quickly scowled when she read the headline.

"**Prisoner Taiyang broken out by fake S.W.A.T team"**

She clicked on the video below the headline that was playing live at the moment. On the video, it showed what was happening from the view of a camera on the news channel's helicopter.

"As you can see, two of the suspects have just appeared on bikes and an S.D.C automated Paladin is trailing just behind them," the newsreader in helicopter stated.

The screen showed the truck and cars reaching the middle of the bridge as the bikes suddenly hung back. Suddenly there was an almighty caw and the newsreader started screaming and shouting at the pilot to stay clear. It became apparent why when seconds later three Nevermores came into view and swooped up the three vehicles, only leaving the two on the dirt bikes behind.

"As you've just seen here, three Grimm just breached the defences and took the vehicles of the offenders. Now there is only two left but the Paladin is sticking to them, but they are starting to pull away and nearing the border, the only hope of them being stopped is by the border patrols now as the Paladin is now having to pull out as it is now out of range of the S.D.C outpost's signal range," the reporter stated, showing as the border patrols open fire on the two figures, but it proved fruitless as they managed to bypass the patrol and out into the Grimm infested wilderness, all pursuing vehicles stopping and allowing for the suspects to get away.

Weiss turned off the video and was clearly enraged at what she has just watched.

She stands up and leaves the dining hall, accessing her contacts as she walked towards her room.

"Hello, this is Mr. Scheen's office, how may I help you?" said her father's secretary.

"Put my father on," she demanded.

"Certainly ma'am."

**Back at Blood Gulch**

**2 Hours Later**

**No One's P.O.V**

Ruby and Yang rode into the canyon on their newly procured bikes and stopped outside the caves where the rest of the vehicles were parked as well.

They got off and headed into the caves, removing the helmets, googles and ski masks as they walked. Ruby put her hand on Yang's shoulder as she used her Semblance to change her hair back to being Blonde, before using her semblance to change her hair to be dark red again.

Upon reaching where their friends and family were, they were immediately glomped by Nora who was mumbling on how she's glad they were okay, whilst everyone else were glad as well, they just weren't as dramatic in showing it.

Their father was glad to be able to see his daughters after not seeing them since them for a long while. Their mothers were ecstatic to see them okay, but chastised them for being reckless and putting themselves at risk of being captured or worst, killed.

"What do we do now?" Yang asked, knowing that all her family was safe, but also knowing if the S.D.C caught wind of their location they would most likely have the placed attacked by an entire platoon of Atlesian Knights and Paladins till they were either all killed or captured.

"We train, and prepare for anything the future may hold for us, whether it be an attack by the S.D.C or us being ready to take out those who would see themselves better than the rest because they are the heiress of a company or because they have achieved entrance to a school because they didn't get skipped ahead two years," Ruby stated, "either way, when the time comes, we will be ready to take all of them out."

**A.N – Hope you all enjoyed and if you liked enough, please follow and favourite. If you have any constructive criticism or would like to tell me what you enjoyed so I can add similar themes in the future, then please leave a review.**


	10. Chapter 10: Four Years Later

**Queen of Grimm**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

**Chapter Ten: Four Years Later**

**No One's P.O.V**

The sun shone down on the canyon, illuminating all of those that resided in it. Amongst them all, three of them stood out the most.

One was a woman with dark red hair, which almost appeared to be black, that reached down to the middle of her back, with it being split so that two sections of her hair fell over the front of her shoulders. She had silver eyes that shone with glee, but held a slight twinge of seriousness that was commonly found in those who believe it's their job to keep those close to them safe. She wore a red top with a rose emblem on the left shoulder and demin jeans. Draped down her back was a crimson red cloak that, despite being worn since the woman was six, was in good condition.

Next to her, on her left, stood a taller bustier woman who had golden blonde hair that fell down to her upper thigh. She wore a yellow tank top that had a blazing heart as an emblem placed on her back between her shoulder blades. She also wore black short shorts with a see through half skirt wrapped around the back of them. On her face she wore, black aviator sun glasses, which were being used to keep the sun out of her eyes, covering her lilac coloured eyes.

On her right, stood a woman who was only slightly taller than the crimsonette, with midnight black hair that had a pair of cat ears sticking out from beneath it. Her hair was slightly longer than the smaller ones, but shorter than the tall one. She had striking amber eyes that added looked almost cat like, adding to her Faunas heritage. She wore a white black top like the smaller woman, but with a black belladonna flower imprinted on the left shoulder. On her legs she wore black skinny demin jeans.

These three were Ruby, Yang and Blake, taking a break from training.

It had been four years since Ruby was attacked and nearly killed, four years since they found out about their true semblance, four years since Ruby and Yang met their mothers again and four years since they broke Taiyang out of prison and away from the S.D.C.

During those four years they've all trained vigorously, preparing for the day they would be ready to take on their enemies.

The training had been hard and exhausting for everyone. The three girls had been training with their semblances and finding ways to use the starting semblances with their Grimm forms. The Freelancers had also been training, turns out that they can turn themselves back into Beowolves after Ruby had turned them into Faunases, but unlike the girls, they only had their Faunas and Beowolf form. They had also been trained to use the stolen guns better, being taught by the Team STRQ, the four Humans who were related to Yang and Ruby one way or another. These four had become close again, allowing for them to re-kindle their friendship from thirteen years ago.

Their group of friends that had accompanied them had also improved greatly. Jaune had become a proficient fighter with his sword and shield, as well as being to come up with strategies almost instantly. Nora was more destructive with her hammer, adding gravity dust to her grenades so that when she strikes the ground with her hammer and fires a shot at the same time, then it will release a gravity wave, increasing the gravity within a five metre radius of her. Ren could now use his Aura in a similar way to how Ruby does, just instead of weapons, it's an indestructible barrier that is about three metres long and two metres high, perfect for when they'd have to walk through open areas with no cover from any enemy fire. Coco had improved her aim so she could now fire more accurate weapons than just a Gatling gun that only required her to point in the general direction of her target and pull the trigger, hardly any good if they have to take out a target that is surrounded by civilians. Yatsuhashi had added a changed his sword so the edge was now made of fire dust, allowing for him to release a wave of fire when he channelled his Aura through his weapon. Velvet had improved her already stunning hand-to-hand combat to the point that the only person who could beat her was Ruby, which was only because she could easily dodge because of her speed. Fox could now use his Aura so that when he punches something, it sends a shockwave through it, no matter where he hits it or how big it is, tearing it from the inside out.

"Hey guys, we just got a hit on a big White Fang convoy that's going to pass the forest in three hours, Qrow says he wants everyone to suit up!?" Jaune shouted from the cave, already clad in what used to be S.W.A.T uniform, but was now changed.

The actual S.W.A.T uniform had stayed the same black colour, but there had been somethings added. Like shoulder pads, elbow pads and shin guards, these were all red and had an accent on it of the person's choice. Also instead of having S.W.A.T written across their chest, they now had the letters G.A.F, which stood for Grimm Armed Forces.

The Grimm Armed Forces was what they named their group, so that when they fought their enemies, they'd know it was them and not some other military organisation. They weren't overly liked by the government of the kingdoms for their lack of loyalty to any of the kingdoms, but they weren't able to have them arrested or killed as they never committed any attacks or crime against them, as well as making sure whenever they attacked the White Fang, it was never in any areas that might give the kingdoms a reasons to arrest them for acting as an unrecognised force fighting in territory that did not belong to them.

The three followed Jaune into the Caves stopping off at their sleeping quarters to change into their G.A.F uniforms, before continuing to the alcove grotto that was classed as the 'War Room'.

Upon arrival, they noticed everyone was there and suited up for combat. They all had their helmets off, allowing for each other to see who was who.

The Freelancers were in their Faunas forms. Tex was stood in the middle of them all and hadn't changed much except for her hair growing slightly longer, now reaching to the bottom of her shoulder blades whilst in a ponytail. To her left stood Wash who had short blonde hair, which was shorter on the sides and longer on the top, stuck up pointing slightly forward. He had sky blue eyes that were hard and showed his willingness to follow orders. Next to him stood North who had blonde hair that was flattened down and grey eyes. Next to him stood his twin sister South, who had light blue eyes and short blond hair with the tips dyed purple, reaching to just her jaw. Next to her stood Maine, who was bald, with a tattoo at the base of his skull, and had onyx coloured eyes. On Tex's left stood York, who had brown hair styled similar to Wash's and one brown eye while the other was pale and had a scar running straight across it. Next to him stood Carolina, who had bright red hair in a ponytail, which reached the bottom of her shoulder blades, and emerald green eyes. Next to her was Wyoming, who had black hair swept to one side, dark brown eyes and a bushy moustache. Finally, next to him was Connecticut, who had brown hair in a ponytail that reached just above her shoulder blades and her fringe was swept to one side of her face, along with her having light brown eyes.

All of them were dressed in their uniforms and had their weapons with them. Tex's accents on her red parts, were black, Wash's were grey and yellow, North's were violet and green, South's were orchid and green, Maine's were white and brown, York's were gold, Carolina's were teal, Wyoming's were white and Connecticut's were brown.

Once the three were at the table, Qrow began to speak.

"We have gained some intel on a White Fang convoy passing by within about an hour. Its cargo is unknown, but we do know they have a small platoon of grunts escorting it in armoured trucks and cars, nothing we can't handle, any questions?" no one speaks up, just nodding their heads to what he had said, "good then, everyone get to the vehicles."

With that, everyone exited the caves and headed to their corresponding vehicles.

They now had three dirt bikes that had been coloured to match its rider. Ruby's had had its armour painted a crimson red colour, Yang's was a bright yellow and Blake's was a midnight black.

The cars had also been changed. Now instead of saying S.W.A.T on the side, they now had G.A.F written on them. In the centre of the two cars sat their miniguns that had a three hundred and sixty-degree swivel allowing the gunner to cover the car from wherever the enemy may place themselves.

The truck was not the same one used in the breakout, which had to be scrapped after a lucky shot from a White Fang sniper hit the engine and caused them to have to have to retreat and wait for the grunts to stop chasing them before they were able to return to Outpost Alpha. The new one had been a truck that the White Fang had only just stolen from Atlas. It was called a Cougar, a military vehicle capable of carrying soldiers through hostile area and giving them protection from small arms fire and most of the times, rocket fire from an RPG. It had six wheels and a spare wheel on both sides, it also had a M60 Machine Gun attached to the top, surrounded on all sides by armour and bullet proof glass. The side of the truck had G.A.F written on it like the other troop transports.

Everyone got to their respective vehicles, putting on their ski masks, helmets and ski goggles. Ruby, Blake and Yang revved up their bike before setting off first, setting the pace, they were followed shortly by the front car, being driven by York, Carolina in the passenger seat, Wash and Connecticut in the back seats and Tex on the Gun. Following the car was the Cougar, being driven by Coco, with Velvet in the passenger seat, the back had Jaune, Nora, Ren, Qrow, Raven, Summer and Fox, leaving Yatsuhashi to man the gun. The final car followed after the truck, being driven by North, with South in the passenger seat, Wyoming sat in the back seat and Maine manning the gun.

They reached the edge of Blood Gulch within twenty minutes, sitting just within the bushes, looking down onto the road at the bottom of the hill they sat upon. It wasn't long after their arrival that they noticed the convoy.

Ruby pulled out a pair of thermal binos that would allow them to see how many grunts they were dealing with. There were four cars with machine guns on them and an armoured truck like what they used to have. Inside each car were five people, a driver, three passengers and a gunman. The truck had a driver and passenger in the front and five occupants in the back, four seated on seats, while the other was kneeling and almost seemed to be praying with how their head seemed to be looking at the ground and their hands were seemed to be suspended in the air. Ruby knew however, that the fifth person wasn't a grunt, but a prisoner instead.

"Looks like we got ourselves a prisoner transfer in progress," Ruby stated to everyone through the personnel radios they had acquired.

"What's the plan then?" Jaune asked.

"Me, Yang and Blake will head out first and try and take out three of the four cars with grenades down gunman hatch and you'll follow close behind, watch your fire though, I don't want any stray Machine Gun rounds tearing through the truck armour and hitting the prisoner."

With that said, Ruby, Blake and Yang revved their bike and shot off down the hill, heading for the road that the White Fang was heading along, followed about ten seconds later by the cars and Cougar.

**Inside the back of the Truck**

**No One's P.O.V**

Inside the back of the truck sat the four guards of the Human prisoner they were transporting to Vale after capturing trying to infiltrate their base.

"Why didn't we jussst execccute thisss Human whore when we found her?" a snake Faunas asked.

"She is one of the group of people our boss' 'business partners' want left alive for a public execution," said a burly man with bear ears atop his head.

This seemed to be good enough for the others to no longer ask questions and allow silence to become dominant in the truck again.

It was short lived though as a resounding boom went off, signalling the detonation of explosives. The truck jerked to a stop moment later, with the sound of gun fire resonating around it.

"What's happening!?" the bear Faunas demanded, opening a hatch to the driver to get some answers.

"It's the G.A.F, they've ambushed us," the driver said in a rushed voice, clearly wanting to hurry up a get in the fight, "I need you to stay here with the prisoner and make sure that anyone who tries to break her out is killed on sight," and with that, he leapt from the truck, only to be shot dead as a G.A.F trooper on a bike rode by him and shot him with her G18 machine pistol that had a red rose painted on the side of it.

**Moments Before**

**No One's P.O.V**

The three girls approached the cars and before the gunmen of the cars could react, the front two and the left back one had had grenades chucked down the gunmen hatch, bypassing the gunmen, before going off and killing all the occupants of the vehicle.

The final gunmen opened fire on the bikes, trying in vain to hit the riders. It wasn't long after he had started firing that hr was cut up viciously by an onslaught of bullets coming from the minigun being manned by Tex.

The people in the front of the truck and those in the car, jumped out, only to be cut down by the bikers.

With those outside the vehicles taken care of, they converged on the back of the truck, with those in the back of the Cougar getting out to assist the bikers whilst Coco, Velvet and Yatsuhashi remained inside so they were ready to leave once the prisoner was on board the vehicle. The freelancers had parked about two metre from the back of the truck, all but those on the guns being out and taking cover on the passenger sides of the cars, aiming their guns at the doors.

Ruby approached the door slowly, with Yang and Blake taking positions juts on the back corners, waiting for the signal.

Ruby opened the door slightly, chucking a stun grenade in, then closing the door again. She did this within a second, before waiting for it to go off.

When it did, she opened the door with her, Yang and Blake firing controlled bursts from their M4A1 assault rifles, having acquired them on a raid like his, but instead of a prisoner, it had been armaments heading to their Vale branches before being distributed to their men on the streets, luckily they had stopped them and taken the cargo for themselves. Within in seconds of the doors opening, the entirety of the guards inside was killed before they could even raise their own rifles.

The prisoner shocked the girls though. In front of them, kneeling on the ground. Hand chained together, with a chain connecting the cuffs to the roof, was a woman dressed in a white button up shirt that was covered in blood and dirt, that had a black skirt, which the shirt was tucked into, that was ripped and frayed, but still allowed for her too keep her modesty and on her back was a cape that was more tattered than usual. Her hair that was usually in a bun was left loose, shrouding her face and keeping her face covered. Ruby crept forward, keeping her hand on her hand close to her sidearm in case it was all a trap and the person wasn't who she thought she was.

She got close enough and raised the woman's head by putting her right hand under her chin, coming face to face with exactly who she thought she was. Glynda Goodwitch. Her emerald green eyes were dazed and seemed to be out of focus.

Glynda seemed to realise what was happening and looked at them in fear, only seeing the masked face of Ruby and not her actual face. She also realised that the people in front of her were G.A.F operatives, people that had no connection with any kingdoms and barely anything was known about who they were or what their true motives were.

"Don't look so scared, we're not going to hurt you?" Ruby stated, noticing as a look of realisation spread across her face.

"I must be dreaming," Glynda stated in a hoarse voice.

"What do you mean?" Ruby asked, curious as to what her old teacher meant.

"You died four years ago, supposedly by Grimm, but I don't know what to believe anymore," she said, coughing slightly. During the time she began speaking, Ruby had begun to pick the locks of her cuffs after finding no keys on the guards.

"I promise I'll explain everything that's happened over the past four years, but first we need to get you back to our camp before more White Fang arrive."

As she finished up and helped Glynda to her feet, she heard the distinct sound of Bullhead engines approaching.

"Ruby hurry up, you've got about a minute before those Bullheads come into view," Blake stated.

Ruby took Glynda over to the Cougar, strapping her in as she had fallen into unconsciousness, before jumping out and allowing the rest of the group to climb in as she started up her bike.

By the time the Bullheads had reached the scene, all that remained were the White Fang vehicles as well as the bodies of those who had been transporting the prisoner.

**A Few Hours Later**

**Back at Blood Gulch**

**No One's P.O.V**

Glynda groaned as she woke from her slumber. She noticed, as her vision began to clear, that she was in some sought of cave. She noticed that someone had changed her out of her old clothing and put her in a white tank top and grey slacks. The bed, she noticed, was made from animal furs, and the mattress and pillows were stuffed with dry grass.

"I see you slept well?" a familiar voice said from the entrance of the cave.

"Ruby, but how?" Glynda asked, shock evident in her voice, "I was sure I had been dreaming when I hear your voice."

"I didn't die that day, nearly, but didn't," Ruby began, taking a seat on the bed next to Glynda's, "and I was saved by Beowolves after Pyrrha, Weiss and all of Team CRDL tried to kill me."

"I started to believe something was wrong with what they reported when five of them suddenly betrayed us and allowed the White Fang access to our air-space."

"Who betrayed you?"

"Weiss, Cardin, Russel, Dove and Sky, they betrayed us and help the White Fang to capture the school as well as then moving on to conquer Vale," Glynda explained

"What about Pyrrha? What happened to her?"

"She was imprisoned by them; she didn't work with them when it all kicked off. She said she would get revenge against them for forcing her to kill her friend without her even knowing what was happening, after that, she fought them, but she was overpowered and knocked out, we were un-able to reach her before they dragged her off to some cell."

"What happened to the students and the teachers?"

"Some were killed, some were captured, and the notable ones that were captured are Ozpin, Ironwood, Oobleck, Port and Peach, Atlas sent androids to assist us, but they were able to board one and hack the androids, turning them on us and forcing Atlas to withdraw, leaving some of their students behind to be captured and hauled off into cells."

"I guess you're all that's left of Hunters and Huntresses from Vale then?"

"Unfortunately yes, I'm the only one that isn't dead or incarcerated."

"I'll leave the questions at that," Ruby said as she rose from her seat, "dinner is being served so you better get up if you're hungry."

Glynda nodded and also rose from her bed following her out.

When they arrived Glynda was hit by another bout of shock as she saw everyone who went missing four years ago and a friend she though was dead and another that went missing years ago.

"Summer? But how?"

"I didn't die that day, I just faked it so I could sort something out."

"What was bad enough to cause you to abandon your post as a huntress?"

"Rebellion."

"What rebellion, there was no fighting between any factions back when you 'died'."

"Do you remember learning about the Demi-Grimm and their mysterious Human like Queen that had been reportedly seen?"

"Yes, Why?"

"Because you are looking at fifteen of them right now," Summer said, gesturing to all of those that possessed the ability to change into a Grimm.

"You're kidding?"

"No, I am not, if you don't believe me, Ruby would you please?"

Ruby nodded before standing and walking a bit from the table before being surrounded in a dark shadowy aura that grew in size considerably.

Once it dispersed, Glynda was shocked to see her former student had turned into one of the most feared Grimm that roamed the planet. A Dracon.

Ruby had changed over the four years she had been training, now in this form she stood at around thirty metres long from the tip of her tail to the end of her snout. There was bone plating on her now, having slowly diminished and be replaced by scales that were much stronger. She now only had her bone mask and bony spines that stuck out of her back, but they had changed from ivory to a nearly an ebony black colour, only leaving the tips white.

It was then that Glynda realised that, despite some changes, she had seen this Dracon on the recording sent to them from the S.D.C to help them in improving how students handle situations like that, especially since Hunters and Huntresses were useless if they were just going to run like CRDL did.

Her shock induced state was interrupted though by a humming sound getting louder and closer. It confused them as to what it was.

It became clear though when a Bullhead shot up through the tree's canopy, bearing the emblem of the White Fang, forward mounted machine gun beginning to spin down.

"GET DOWN!" Qrow bellowed.

Bullets began spewing out of the gun, aimed at the group that was diving for cover behind the tables they had just flipped. They hadn't need to use the tables though as Ruby, still in Dracon form, had put herself between them and the Bullhead, taking the shots instead.

The unrelenting hail of bullets though was enough to bring down her Aura, which hadn't fully recovered from the raid earlier, and force her scales to start to take the brunt of the force.

By the time the gun had overheated and began its cooldown stage, several bullets had pierced her armour, leaving, luckily, only minor wounds.

She took this moment to unleash a blast of razor sharp rose blades, only missing because the pilot of the Bullhead reacted fast enough to make it jerk to the left and avoid a direct hit.

Two more flashes of dark shadows indicated Yang and Blake had taken on a Grimm form, and with the sound of thunderous steps coming up alongside her, she assumed they were also in there Dracon forms.

Like Ruby, they had changed in similar ways. Yang was now thirty-five metres long, whilst Blake was thirty-one metres long. They too unleashed torrents of shadows and flames upon the lone Bullhead.

This time, with them all attacking at once, the Bullhead could not react in time, being hit by all three at once, causing it to become a fire ball in the sky.

"Ruby, you alright?" Yang asked, concerned for her younger sister, who was bleeding in multiple places and looked a little worse for wear.

"I'm fine, just need a minute."

"Well you haven't got a minute kid, look," Qrow said, pointing in the direction the Bullhead had appeared from, now having five other White Fang Bullhead bearing down on them.

"Get everyone out of the Canyon and head for Sidewinder, while you do that, me, Yang and Blake will hold them off," Ruby ordered, getting concerned looks from everyone but no arguments, all knowing it was futile to try and persuade her to not fight and rest instead.

The rest began running around to get everything on a Nevermore and out of the Canyon. Some went to the caves to get everything out, as well as fetch Doc and Grey. Some went to Red Base to fetch the \reds, whilst some went to fetch the Blues from Blue Base.

Ruby, Yang and Blake shot into the skies, flying to head off the approaching White Fang so the others could get out of the Canyon.

When there was only about a hundred metres between them and the Bullheads, a stream of bullets flew from the Bullheads, hitting Blake and Yang as they put themselves in front of Ruby to keep her from sustaining anymore injuries.

The bullets stopped soon after firing, allowing the three to unleash a volley of their own attacks, which nearly all the Bullheads avoided, except one that was hit on its left engine, causing it to go into a spiral and crash into the ground, followed by it exploding, killing all the occupants inside.

Three of the remaining four began firing the rockets they had mounted on their wings, whilst the other tried to slip past to deposit the troops it was carrying. Unfortunately for the Bullhead, it failed to notice the diamond shape tail before it pierced through its windshield and impaled the pilot, before pulling back out and allowing the Bullhead to plummet to the ground and explode.

This caused the other three to hesitate, and subsequently be taken out by blast of razor sharp rose petals, a fiery inferno and a stream of shadows, destroying all three with ease.

They looked in the direction they had come from, noticing no more were coming their way, decided That was until they heard gunfire coming from the ground behind them.

They spun around quickly, watching as White Fang grunts began disembarking from Bullheads that had come behind them. They began firing at their friends, pushing forward in the direction of the caves, somewhere that would become on open tomb for their friends if they forced into it. To make things worse, Team CRDL were there heading the charge. They saw red.

All three dashed to the ground, changing into their normal forms, before almost instantly changing into their semblances' forms.

Yang and Blake headed straight for the grunts cutting them down with ease, like a hot knife through butter. Ruby headed straight for CRDL. She struck Russel first hitting him in the face with her gauntlet covered fist, the spikes on the knuckles leaving a gash across his face. She then spun and struck Dove in the stomach with the blunt end of Crescent Rose, augmenting the hit with a shot from the sniper, which hit a grunt in the head, killing him instantaneously.

Cardin and Sky charged at her, one from the left and the other from the right. Upon reaching her, Cardin swung his mace at her head and Sky severing his halberd at her legs. She jumped to dodge Sky's attack and tucked to avoid Cardin's, allowing both attacks to pass by her harmlessly. When she landed, she proceeded to kick their feet out from underneath them, making them fall and land on their backs hard.

They got back up, along with RusseI and Dove re-joining them.

"So you couldn't stay dead like a good little mutt could ya?" Cardin huffed out, recognising her by her scythe.

"The fact that dipshits like you believed I was dead without confirming it makes me ashamed to have been caught off guard by your incompetent arsis," Ruby replied with enough venom in her voice it was a surprise none of them dropped dead.

"Why you little bitch, even after we beat you, you still think you can win," Cardin snarled, "We have trained and beaten those believed to be the best of the best."

"Would your shut up already, I want to get on to the part where I kick your."

"YOU PATHETIC LITTLE BRAT." Cardin bellowed, charging at her with an aura that radiated his intent to kill her.

He reached her, swinging his mace at her head, only for her to vanish in a flurry of roses and re-appear behind him, swinging her scythe in a downward arc. He managed to dodge it though, only by the Fact he divided to the left, face planting the ground.

She began to approach him, allowing her scythe to scrape area her scythe to scrape a rock as she passed it, sparking as it did.

She was less than a metre away now him when his team mates snapped out of their stupor and charged her. The first one to reach her was RusseI, who swung his daggers at her, only for her catch his right arm and subsequently flip him over her shoulders, followed by a curb stomp to his head, knocking him unconscious for the time being. Dove and Sky both charged her at once, attacking simultaneously. Sky Sweeny his halberd at her, only for it to be blocked by Crescent Rose. Dove took the opportunity of her weapon being covered by Sky to try and slash her side, this did not happen though. When his blade was mere inches from striking her, it sudden health as it instead struck a sword made entirely from rose coloured Aura.

They were in a stalemate, neither giving or gaining ground on the other. That was until Ruby made her move.

She kneed Dove in the stomach, causing the air to leave his lungs and his legs to give out. She then used her freed sword to stab at Sky, forcing him to jump back or be impaled on the end of her sword. She followed by using her Semblance to appear in front of him and kick in the head with an Aura enhanced foot, knocking him out cold.

Dove was beginning to rise from the ground, only to be viscously floored by a back heel to the head from Ruby. She continued walking on, back on her course towards Cardin. He began scrambling away, fear shining in his eyes.

It seemed that fate on his side that day though.

A rumbling sound came from the entrance to the canyon, quickly followed up by a squad of automated Paladins with the White Fang emblem on their fronts and backs.

It was also at this moment that Four Seven Niner, Summer, Raven and Qrow, the three Demi-Grimm being in their Nevermore forms, took off, carrying their friends, supplies and the vehicles they had acquired over the four years.

The four girls took this as their que to leave. They transformed into their Nevermore forms, taking off after their friends, followed by a hail of bullets from the Paladins' arm mounted machine gun.

Outpost Alpha was in flames and the White Fang was all over it. This was the scene G.A.F left behind them, being Forced to head to another outpost ant it they were ready to strike back.

**A.N: I hope you enjoyed and don't forget to favourite and follow if you liked it and leave a review to help with the future development of the story.**


	11. Chapter 11: Resurgent

**Queen of Grimm**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

**Chapter Eleven: Resurgent**

**No One's P.O.V**

The group of Nevermores reached Sidewinder an hour after they left. It wouldn't have taken this long usually but they had to be certain they weren't followed by the White Fang.

Upon landing, they allowed the people they were carrying to offload everything before the ones who could change forms changed back into their Human forms, in Blake's case, her Faunas form.

They were all exhausted from the fighting and no one was un-scathed. Though no one had life threatening wounds, they did have cuts and scrapes ranging in sizes in at least one spot on their body. Ruby's wound being the worst, had mostly healed, but she was stilled exhausted from over use of her Aura and from blood loss. The others, also being exhausted, weren't on the scale Ruby was, having not taken as much a beating as she did.

"How did they find us?" Yang huffed out, trying to catch her breath after flying for so long and at a pace to keep the White Fang from catching up.

"Don't know, they must have found the tracks from the vehicles," Blake responded, also panting from the exhausting fight and flight.

"What I want to know," Tex began, "Is when did the White Fang grow a big enough pair to mount an all-out assault on us? I mean we've done this type of stuff to them before and they've never responded like that."

"Yeah but it's never been a well-known Huntress that we've broken out and they didn't have a Schnee on their side when we've broken others out," Ruby responded whilst slouched against rock, struggling to stay conscious.

Yang walked over to her sister along with Blake, wanting to check her over for any unseen injuries that her Aura hadn't dealt with. The rest began moving the stuff into the outpost and out of the snow. The outpost was built into the rock, looking like a regular cave on the outside, but the inside it was clear that it was much more. The outpost had been used by Summer's Grimm during the Freelancer Rebellion to store their food and be used as a checkpoint between Outpost Alpha and Bleak Rock. That was until almost all the Grimm guarding it were killed by an unseen force, later being discovered to have been Tex when she and York split from Freelancer after discovering some of the Director's 'Classified' secrets. The only survivor was Church who was then placed in Outpost Alpha indefinitely.

Yang and Blake were following behind the group, both holding one of Ruby's arms as she struggled to keep her up right, heading straight for where the others had begun to set the beds up. Ruby fell asleep almost as soon as her head hit the pillow of the bed, forcing the others to quietly leave the grotto so as to not wake her.

They all headed to another grotto where Qrow had begun to light fire for people to warm up around.

A makeshift table had already been placed there for when one of them there to check up on it and the Beowolves that guarded it.

They sat there in silence for what felt like hours, until it was broken by someone speaking.

"I don't get it?" Jaune began, "Weiss hated the White Fang for harming her family and CRDL hated anything that wasn't them."

"That's what everyone believed Mr. Arc, but it all came to light a few months ago," Glynda began, "You see, the White Fang and Weiss had something in common, they both wanted Mr. Schnee gone. One wanted him gone so that they could have more power and the other wanted him gone for his crimes against their kind," she stopped giving everyone a moment to take in the information given to them, "they decided to go by an old saying, "The enemy of my enemy is my friend" thus an alliance was born, one would fund the other's projects and missions, whilst they took care of the funders problems."

"That explains Weiss' motives, but what CRDL?" Yang spoke up.

"They were swayed by their pride and lust for power, all it took was for Weiss to offer them control over a platoon of the White Fang and they instantly jumped at the offer." Glynda asked.

"How could you know all this and not do anything about it before it all went down?" Blake questioned, wondering how someone could know so much about the enemy and not do something about it.

"We only found out about it moments before the attack happened and that was because our informants in the White Fang had been kept in the dark and only informed themselves an hour before," Glynda replied, allowing Blake to relax knowing that her old combat teacher hadn't been holding back on them.

"We should all get some rest, we can come up with a plan in the morning," Summer said, ushering everyone into the grotto where Ruby sleep and the other beds were.

**The Next morning**

The sound of movement around caused Ruby, much to her chagrin, to wake up. She sat up in her bed, stretching, watching as Yang and Blake were putting on their winter G.A.F gear, which was just a white and beige version of their normal G.A.F gear but the clothing was thicker and they also had a winter coat to go with it.

"What's happening?" Ruby asked suddenly awake, wondering why they were gearing up, especially since they only geared up when they were going on a mission or were under attack.

"Qrow has decided that in light of the recent attack, teams of three would be patrolling the area for an hour, having a seven-hour break before patrolling again for another hour, followed by another seven-hour break and so on," Blake answered, "We've got first patrol."

"Who else is on your team?"

"You are sis, but we were just going to let you sleep and go on our own," Yang replied, "But if you're feeling up to it you can join us."

"Sure. Why not? Need to keep in shape somehow?" Was Ruby's response.

"Good then, get up and get ready and meet us at the cave entrance in thirty minutes," Blake stated.

Ruby did just that. She got into her winter G.A.F uniform, making sure her ski mask and goggles were secure before pulling on her helmet. She also checked her guns. Starting with her M4A2, checking the trigger wasn't jammed as well as making sure the safety was on. She then checked her Glock-18, making sure the barrel wasn't damaged, along with the trigger and making sure the safety was also. Then, last but not least, she checked Crescent Rose, checking there was no damage to it in either of its form, before placing it in its compact form at the small of her back.

By the end of the thirty minutes she was at the cave entrance waiting for Yang and Blake. When the two finally arrived, they set off into the frozen waste land, patrolling for White Fang activity and stray feral Grimm in the area, as well as attempting to complete their secondary objective; find any Freelancer outposts that were missed after the war.

They spent the first half hour just walking around the perimeter, picking off the odd feral Beowolf that happened to cross their paths. They also spent the first half an hour talking about the events that occurred yesterday.

"Yesterday was like a bloody rollercoaster," Yang began, "We broke Glynda, our spirits go up, a White Fang Bullhead squad attacks, our spirits go down, we defeat the squad, up, another squad flanks us, down. You get what I mean.

"Yes Yang, we do," Ruby replied in a mock groan.

"I'm sorry Ruby, was my explanation too simple for your liking?" questioned Yang, giving off a sense of mock hurt.

"Why a matter of fact, it was," Ruby said, acting snobbish and pointing her nose to the sky as 'hmph' and stomped away, all jokingly of course.

"Come now you two, no need to get all upset," Blake stated, joining in with their banter.

This continued like this for a while until they decided to stop and get a drink from their canteens. It was during this stop that Ruby leant up against what she thought was a wall, only to suddenly find herself falling back as the wall gave way, causing her to land on her back in the cave that the fake wall was covering.

"You okay their Ruby?" Yang asked, concerned for her sister, jumping down the foot-high drop Ruby had fallen, activating their barrel mounted torches on their rifles as they did.

Ruby rose from the ground brushing herself off as she did. She opted to use her pistol and use her hand held torch, holding it in a reverse grip under the barrel. They scanned the room they were in, noticing it had makeshift tables that had begun to decay and what looked like dead Burrowers were placed on top of them

"What is this place?" Yang asked aloud despite knowing that the others knew as little as she did.

"Don't know, but it's likely one of the FA's abandoned research bases so stay alert," ordered Ruby, receiving a nod from the other two.

The three women headed down a hallway outside the grotto, Ruby taking point, followed by Yang with Blake covering their backs.

"Yang see if you can radio the Outpost?" Ruby ordered.

"Outpost Sidewinder this is Yang; do you copy?" Yang said over the radio, only for static to be what was heard.

"Outpost Sidewinder are you there?" she asked again, still receiving nothing, "I don't seem to be able to get a signal."

"Looks like we'll just have to explore now and then tell them our finding when we get back," Blake stated, receiving nods of agreement from the other two before they continued down the hallway.

During the walk down, they spotted a light at the end of the hallway. Something which confused the girls, causing Ruby to call them all to halt by raising her fist. Before they could even start suggesting ways to find out what the source of light was, they all heard the distinct sound of something metal and heavy walking their way coming from an adjacent hallway that connected onto the one they were one.

Ruby quickly ordered the other two to hide behind the rocks they were next to, signalling by pointing at them and doing a waving motion to get her order across.

As they got behind the rocks, they saw two figures come into view, the unknown light behind them and the lights on their helmets lighting up the hallway the girls were down. The girls had turned off their own torches, not wanting the unknowns to notice they were there.

The unknowns began walking down the hallway towards them, their feet thumping on the ground getting louder and louder as they drew closer, causing the girls to tighten the grip they had on their weapons, ready to use them if need be.

The closer and closer the two figures got, the louder and louder a noise the girls could hear that confused them. It sounded like gears and motors whirring as they worked to move something. It was during this lapse in concentration that they failed to notice the unknowns until they were all blinded by the two shining the lights on their helmets at them.

"You are in a restricted area, identify yourselves," the one on the right ordered in a robotic voice with no emotion present.

It struck the girls like a ton of bricks. The whirring sound that they had heard was because the two beings in front of them were actually androids, more specifically Grimm Knights. The two didn't look much like Lopez though as they resembled more of the older Atlesian Knight-130 models than those of the Atlesian Knight-200 models.

"We're lost and accidentally stumbled across this place, but we'll be leaving now," Ruby said, backing down the hallway with the Yang and Blake following.

"Protocol dictates that unknowns are forbidden from leaving the facility until they have been processed and determined to if they are friend or foe," the second one stated, causing the girls to stop in their tracks.

"Well why don't we speed up the process for ya?" Yang asked, causing the other two to agree, "We are definitely not friendly."

With that said, before the androids could react, all three had let loose a burst of bullets from the barrel of their guns, piercing the bots armour and causing them to collapse as their primary and secondary functions stopped working.

"Well they were easier take down than I thought," Ruby stated, having thought that the bots would've put up more of a fight, hence the reason why they had tried to vacate the area before the bots became hostile.

It was as they began to turn around to leave, that they heard heavy thumping sounds, lots of heavy thumping sounds, causing them to turn around. It was a frightful sight. Appearing to be coming from the light, were hundreds of bots, some appearing humanoid and the rest appearing in the form of robotic Beowolves.

"Something tells me we should leave before they reach us," Blake said, stating the obvious.

The girls began running, firing off pot shots from their guns, hoping to slow their pursuers. The response of the robots was a storm of bullets that pinged off the walls and floors, narrowly missing the girls.

The carried on running, trying their hardest to find and exit, or even the way they came in. That was until all three were struck in the shoulders by a searing pain that floored them and this was not from just the force of the bullets that just struck them. They had each taken a shot to the shoulder, bypassing their Auras like it didn't even exists, piercing their skin before lodging in the bone and causing immense pain when they tried moving their left arms, all having been struck in the same shoulder coincidentally.

They all rose from the ground, now all being forced to use there G18 pistols and rely on just their natural night vision and superior hearing to lead them out of the cave and avoid running to any androids that were in the hallways ahead of them.

They ran for what felt like hours before they found the way they came in, Yang giving BLAKE AND Ruby a boost up before they helped to pull her up. The androids weren't far behind them though so they began sprinting through the forest.

Upon reaching the edge of the forest, they noticed they only had to run across a frozen lake and then they'd be home safe where they get assistance from their friends to help deal with the androids.

Ruby tried activating her full semblance, only to find that she couldn't. She tried doing it with her weaker semblance, getting the same result, causing her to be slightly confused and very worried. In one last ditch attempt to try put some distance between them and the androids, she tried changing into one of her Grimm forms, only for her attempts to be fruitless and bare the same results as her attempts ant activating her semblance.

"Erm guys? Is either of you two having trouble with your powers?" Ruby asked, wondering if it was just her or the other two were having a similar problem.

"I am," Yang replied, sounding just as worried as Ruby felt, "Mine doesn't seem to want to play ball with me today."

"I am also having problems," Blake responded, masking her fear better than her companions, "We best just keep running normally and hope we reach the outpost before the bots catch us."

This was met with no arguments, neither of the other two having any better ideas and definitely not wanting to find out what would happen if the FA androids were to catch up with them.

Whilst they were running, the bots caught up, most stopping at the edge whilst only one carried on running, pursuing in its Beowolf form. The girls were baffled by this not knowing what was happening and even more confused that the eyes of this bot was flashing. The flashes were getting faster and it was then that a distinctive beeping noise that was matching the pace of the flashes entered their range of hearing, causing the girls to have an epiphany; one that struck fears into their hearts. It was armed to blow.

"SHIT DON'T STOP RUNNING!" Ruby screamed despite the fact that the other two had no intention of stopping.

"Patrol Team Alpha do you copy?" Tex's voice said over the radio.

"This is Patrol Team Alpha and we can't talk at the moment," Ruby replied, not being able to give a proper response to the hail as she was too focus on getting off the lake before the bot behind them blew.

"What's going on Alpha?" You were supposed to be back here half an hour ago," Tex asked, wondering why the three didn't return when they should've.

"We are currently running for our lives from an FA Grimm Knight that is armed to blow whilst we are on a bloody frozen lake," Ruby responded, barley holding back the bite in her tone as she was forced to answer when she really just wanted to concentrate on running for her life and hopefully surviving this encounter, "And before you ask, no we can't use any of our abilities because they stopped working after we took a bullet to the shoulder."

"What do you mean FA Grimm Knight, they should've been shut down when we destroyed the burrower hive mind that they were connected to?" Tex asked.

"Well these ones obviously didn't get the memo and really seem to think that the FA are still in existence," Ruby responded again, "Now if you'll excuse us, we've got a lake to get off before the bot behind us -" she didn't get to finish before a there was a loud boom from behind her, "Never mind, looks like it did just blow up, so excuse me whilst I run from the chance of either drowning or freezing to death, whichever comes first."

The line went quiet and Ruby knew, despite the fact contact had ended between them and the outpost, that they were already preparing to come and haul their arses back there and would most likely have Patrol Team Beta along with them.

**Elsewhere**

**No One's P.O.V**

Out in the forest, looking for their missing comrades, were three figures dressed in similar clothing as Patrol Team Alpha. These were known as Patrol Team Beta. This patrol team consisted of the remnants of Team JNPR: Jaune, Nora and Ren.

They had been sent out to patrol the area like they should've been, but they were also acting as a search party for their recently M.I.A friends.

"Tracks suggest they were in the area," Ren stated, analysing some foot prints they had come across during the search.

"They must be close, their id no way they would've gone far from the designated area," Jaune said, adding his own two cents to the theory of what had happened to them.

It was during this time that they were thinking, or in Nora's case just looking for things to break the legs of, that their radios suddenly buzzed to life before Tex's voice filled their ears.

"Patrol Team Beta, do you copy?" Tex's voice said over the radio, sounding like she was rushing around doing something.

"This is Jaune, what's up?" Jaune replied, wondering why half an hour into their patrol and they were already being hailed by the outpost.

"We need you to meet us at these co-ordinates, there has been a development in our search for Patrol Team Alpha and with just established radio contact with them," Tex began, causing those present to release a sigh of relief, only for Tex to have to ruin it with her next statement, "But they are in a huge heap shit right now and are in danger, so everyone id being deployed to their location to assist, Tex out."

The co-ordinates appeared on their scrolls along with a marker marking them and a marker pointing out where they were needed.

"We have our orders, move out," Jaune ordered.

**Back with Patrol Team Alpha**

**No One's P.O.V**

They were running as fast as their legs could carry them, trying as hard as they could to out run the rapidly approaching cracks that would swallow them into the abyss of water below their feet.

They heard the roar of an engines getting closer and closer in front of them. Their sensitive hearing allowed them to work out that there were three of them and they were most likely those who were at the outpost when they got the call.

The cracks were closing in and with each step they felt the ground beneath them getting weaker and weaker. They maybe had a few seconds to reach the edge of the lake before they ended up going under.

The vehicles had arrived, the Cougar and the armoured cars. They could see their friends exiting the vehicles and could see them setting up a defensive line.

The cracks were beginning to pass them and the ground ahead was breaking up, forcing them to leap the gaps that formed.

Only a few metres remained and they were nearing safety, that is if there wasn't a three metre gap between them and solid ground.

This spurred them on, causing them to pick up more momentum. They reached the edge of the gap and prepared to launch themselves across it. If only fate wasn't being a bitch today.

As they prepared to jump the ice they were stood on gave way, plunging them into the icy water below. They struggled to get their bearings and when they did they noticed three FA Grimm Knights in the Beowolf forms heading straight for them.

They drew their combat knives knowing their other weapons would be damaged if used in the water.

The FA bots were on top of them in seconds and were trying to slash at them, knowing the girls had very limited movement under the water. They weren't prepared though for the girls to be able to combat quite proficiently in this environment and so they were dispatched with ease when the girls struck for their vital points.

**Above the ice**

**No One's P.O.V**

Everyone there was staring down into the water, weapons aimed in case the thing that resurfaced weren't their friends.

"Three heat signatures heading for the surface, who they are is unknown at the moment," Lopez stated causing those present to tense and their trigger fingers to twitch in anticipation.

"Thirty metres till they surface."

Everyone got more tense, fingers ready to pull the trigger if they weren't the three they were expecting.

"Fifteen metres."

Their breathing began to slow, steadying their aim on the area they expected the unknowns to surface at.

"Five metres."

The blood pumped rapidly through their veins and their muscles tensed even more.

"They are surfacing now."

Right as that was said the three women that fell in came back up, causing their friends to give off a sigh of relief and lower their weapons, glad that they were safe.

The three were pulled out of the water and were assisted to the Cougar, where they were wrapped in foil in an attempt to keep what little heat that was left in their body inside them. Everyone was pleased with the outcome, but at the same time were worried at the fact there were still active Freelancer Army Grimm Knights around, even if they were older models compared to Lopez.

The three found themselves drifting off as they headed back to base. They didn't try to fight off the darkness though and just allowed themselves to drift off into unconsciousness.

**Back at Freelancer Army Outpost**

**No One's P.O.V**

"Have you identified who the intruders were?" a voice asked with a Texan accent, coming from what appeared to be glowing ball of light situated on a pedestal that was covered in dust and vines.

"Negative, the intruders were masked and the platforms that discovered them were hit in their processors, deleting all recordings of the three they had," a robotic monotonous voice said, this coming from a Grimm Knight that stood before it.

"What happened to them? Were they killed?" the orb asked, sounding agitated at the report it was hearing.

"Negative, they escaped."

"You are dismissed."

"Rodger."

The Grimm Knight left and passed a Beowolf that was just walking into room, heading towards the blue orb.

"How long until it is ready Counselor?"

"Your new body will be ready in approximately three months sir," the Beowolf said with a voice that sounded like it belonged a person of that profession he named after.

"Why so long?"

"It would be done sooner sir, but the recent breach means we have to relocate everything in this base or risk having it being discovered if the intruders return and with more this time."

"Fine, but at the new outpost I want more countermeasures in place to prevent this from happening again, I cannot wait any longer as just a Burrower," the orb said with anger lacing its voice.

"As you wish sir."

"Counselor, how is project resurgent going?" The orb asked, changing the subject to go over another project it had running.

"The first batch of clones are just being finished and will be ready for programming by the time we reach the next outpost," the Beowolf replied, a certain amount of smugness lacing its voice.

"Good Counselor, you are dismissed," the orb stated, "oh and make sure when the clones are programmed they don't attain any of the qualities that caused the originals to defect."

"As you wish Director."

**A.N – Eleventh chapter done and dusted, hope you enjoyed it. Please remember to follow and favourite it if you liked it and leave a review on what you thought about it.**


	12. Chapter 12: Solution

**Queen of Grimm**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

**Chapter Twelve: Solution**

**No One's P.O.V**

Ruby woke with a groan, clutching her head as a throbbing pain shot all through her head. She looked around and noticed that she was laying on a stone table, with Yang on her left and Blake on her right, both laying on similar stone tables.

"Ah you're up, that's good," a Beowolf said as it entered the room they were in. This Beowolf had only a mask and bony spines on its back, shoulders, just before and just after its elbows and on its knees. The accents that were present on its mask were purple. This Beowolf was known as Doc, one of the two medics here. He was a strange Beowolf as he claimed to be a pacifist and a vegetarian, defying everything that is known about the Grimm; however, he does have a violent side, or better yet, the Burrower imbedded of him possess his body every now and again, spouting nonsense about oblivion and world domination. The Burrower used to belong to Tex before it decided to leave when he went rampant; he's called Omega, but when he takes control of Doc he calls himself O'Malley.

"What happened?"

"You stumbled across the remnants of a Freelancer Army outpost stationed here and were attacked by the still active androids."

"That's right. Wait! What about our abilities!? They stopped working!"

"Not to worry, we've sorted out that problem," Doc began, preparing to explain his answer.

"Before you start jabbering on, just tell me it in simple terms," Ruby deadpanned, knowing that either of the two medics used medical jargon. _"At least he doesn't say in a way you can't even tell what he's saying even when it's a normal word," _she thought.

Doc gave off an annoyed huff as he wanted to go into detail about what it was.

"You were hit with a special bullet that nullifies Aura, Semblances and Grimm powers," Doc began, "Its proper name is the Queen Killer, its name being chosen for the fact it was made to make sure your mother or either Branwens would be left powerless to their attacks if hit with it directly."

"So what about us? Are we now powerless?"

"No you're fine now. It only works whilst the bullet is in the body and I made sure to take it and any shards left behind out of each of your wounds."

"That's good then. How long was I out for?"

"You have been out for twelve hours."

"What about our patrol?"

"I believe they had Patrol Team Beta and Patrol Team Theta cover half hour each of your second patrol."

"Twelve hours, that gives us about two hours before our next patrol." Ruby stood up and stretched, groaning as her back gave off popping noises, "I'm gonna go and talk to my uncle. When those two wake up, tell them to come and find me."

She walked out the room, leaving Doc to keep an eye on them.

She spent about ten minutes walking around the caves looking for her uncle, who was the one who organised the security, trying to find him so she could talk to him. In the end, she found him in the kitchen drinking from his flask, gulping down the amber liquid that Ruby knew was in it.

"If you keep drinking like that we're going to be forced to have Doc and Grey preform a liver transplant and we won't have much to numb the pain."

"If you keep eating cookies you'll end up with some health problems of your own kiddo."

Ruby pouted at this, glaring daggers at her uncle, but failing to intimidate him. She sighed and took a seat at the table next to him.

"What do ya need kid?"

"I need you to tell Patrol Teams Beat and Theta to only do half an hour of their next patrol, mine will do two hours to cover the one we missed."

"You sure you up to it kiddo, I'd expect you'd be feeling rough after taking a dip in freezing cold water."

"I'm fine, my Aura bac at full and has cleared my body of any illnesses the cold gave me."

"Good to hear. I'll pass it on to them, they'll be happy you're up."

With that Qrow left to inform the two teams of the arrangements and Ruby just sat their pondering on what that light could've been and what those androids were guarding.

She was so deep in thought she failed to notice her sister and Blake entering the kitchen area.

"Hey sis, whatcha thinking about?"

"Oh hey Yang, hey Blake. I was just thinking about what happened in the caves."

"Oh, well we were wondering what you needed to speak to Uncle Qrow about?"

"I was just telling him to tell Patrol Teams Beta and Theta to only do half of their nest patrol whilst we do a two-hour patrol to make up for the one they covered for us."

"We've got an hour and half before our next patrol, we might as well check our equipment before we go." Blake suggested, getting nods of agreement.

The next hour was spent checking their weapons over and cleaning them, as well as checking their armour and clothing for any rips. The final half an hour was spent putting the clothing and body armour on and picking up a few ammo clips for their weapons before embarking on their two-hour patrol.

Most of the patrol was uneventful, with the odd Beowolf popping up and attacking every now and again. They had spent it in sections, twenty-five minutes spent walking and checking the area, five minutes to take a water break and then repeating the process.

Right now they were beginning to turn around and head back to the outpost when they stumbled across something they'd only ever heard about but never seen.

Before them stood a herd of Nightmare, a horse like Grimm and the most passive one that ever existed. Unlike most Grimm, they tended to only attack people when provoked and were attracted to dark dust. Dark dust was a recently discovered dust that had so far no uses other than to be used as bait. Like most Grimm, they have plate growth all over their bodies, but they lack on their legs and do not have any bony spines protruding from it.

"Hey Ruby, what should we do?" Yang asked.

"They aren't hostile like other Grimm; we can leave them be for now."

"Wait. I've got an idea." Blake begun, "You know how we have slowly been running out of fuel for the vehicles and the White Fang have stopped transporting their dust reserves pass Blood Gulch?" she asked, receiving nods of understanding from her comrades, "well we could use the dark dust that we have in our packs to lure some back to the outpost and we have a solution to the fuel problem."

"That's a good idea, but how do we keep them from stampeding us when they notice we've got dark dust?" Ruby asked, concerned that this could go south very quickly.

"We're going have to get three of them to trust us so we can ride them; which would allow us to take the lead and keep ahead of them whilst they follow us."

"How do we do that?"

"Just do what I do."

Blake walked up to one that was close to them, walking towards it with caution, not wanting to spook it and cause a stampede. She held her left hand out, in it being powdered dark dust, which caught the attention of the Nightmare. It lowered its snout to her hand and sniffed before beginning to eat the dark dust out of her hand. With her other hand she cautiously rested it on the side of its head and began to pet it. Once it had finished eating the dust, it began to nuzzle Blake as if accepting her as a companion.

"Looks like it worked, you two get one and we can then ride them back to the outpost. Use the rope you have to make temporary reins."

Yang and Ruby went up to a Nightmare each and repeated what Blake did and got similar results, getting the Nightmares to except them. Each of them quickly made make shift reins and put them on the Nightmares, doing it gently as to not cause them harm, before mounting them and getting comfortable as one could without a saddle.

"I'll take the lead, you two take the flanks and make sure we don't get jumped by other Grimm." Ruby ordered, taking out a crystal of dark dust, holding it in the air and letting her Aura flow into it, activating it.

The Nightmares in the area were suddenly looking up in the direction of the three and began to gallop towards them.

"Alright here we go, Yang radio Qrow and tell we have a solution for the fuel problem."

With that the three spurred their Nightmares into a sprint, just keeping ahead of the herd that so desperately wanted the dark dust.

"Hey Qrow, have we got news for you."

"What have you done now? I better not find you being chased by an army again or you will be banned from patrol."

"No, nothing like that. We've just solved out fuel problem."

"You have? How?"

"You'll see, we're two minutes from the outpost."

They spurred their Nightmares to go faster once she got off the radio, taking out any other type of Grimm the dust attracted to them.

**Outside the outpost**

**No one's P.O.V**

Everyone stood outside the base, wrapped up in their G.A.F and holding either a G36C or M4A1 in their hands, expecting the three to arrive being tailed by a large force of enemies.

"What did they say their solution was for fuel?" Raven asked her twin brother.

"They didn't, just said we'd see it once they got back to base."

"Sir? I'm picking up multiple heat signatures heading our way from the front." Lopez said.

"Everyone get ready! They may be hostile!" Qrow bellowed out.

Before anyone could react to the orders, the three who made up Patrol Team Alpha burst from the tree lines, riding on the back of Nightmares.

"What the hell are they doing!?" Qrow seethed, frustrated at the stupidity the three were displaying.

"Err… why is Ruby holding dark dust in the air?" Jaune questioned.

As if to answer his question, a herd of Nightmares came charging out of the trees, following the three as they headed for the base.

Before the order could be given to fire upon the pursuing Grimm, their radios buzzed to life.

"Do not fire on any of the Nightmare, there the solution so we need them alive." Blake said over the radio.

"You three have got some serious explaining to do!" Qrow hissed down the radio, not happy at all with this chain of events.

As the huge stampede got closer Ruby threw the dark dust crystal she was holding over to Yang before breaking off from the group, carrying onto those at the front of the base as Yang and Blake continued to lead the Nightmares towards the garage where they kept the vehicles.

"So? What do you think?"

"What do I think!?" Qrow seethed, ready to go on a rant about how stupid and dangerous a stunt the three had just pulled, but was interrupted before he could do so.

"Now, now dear brother. Should you really be mad at them?" Raven said, walking up to the duo being flanked by Summer and Taiyang. "I mean they did bring a solution for the fuel problem whilst also finishing a patrol without being followed by an enraged army."

"That happened one time." Ruby groaned realising that despite it only happening once, apparently getting chased by a large group of mechs on your first patrol is a way for people to tease you.

"Your uncle is right though Ruby; it was very reckless of you to do that." Summer chastised her daughter, watching as she Ruby began to give off a depressed aura, "But none the less, well done."

Ruby gave off a dazzling smile, that shone with pride.

"Now that we've got that done. Let's head inside, we've got some planning to do." Qrow said, leading the others into the hideout.

**A.N – Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please don't forget to review, favourite and follow.**


End file.
